Megaman In Racoon City
by Kaitlin EXE
Summary: Megaman es enviado a Raccoon City para ayudar a la policia a resolver los misteriosos asesinatos que allí se acontecen, pero lo que no sabe, es que pronto se encontrará sumergido en la peor pesadilla de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**1º CAPÍTULO:**

**¿QUÉ PASA EN ESTA CIUDAD?-MEGAMAN ENTRA EN LA PESADILLA**

-Megaman: Bien Doc, ya he llegado a Raccoon City, ¿qué es lo próximo que tengo que hacer?

-Dr. Light: Tienes que dirigirte a la comisaría de la ciudad, allí el jefe Irons te pondrá al corriente de lo que lo que ocurre.

-Megaman: ¿Cree que todo esto puede darnos alguna pista sobre la desaparición del Dr. Wally?

-Dr. Light: Es posible, pero por ahora céntrate en resolver esos asesinatos, tiene que tratarse de algo muy grave para que la policía haya pedido nuestra ayuda. El viaje ha sido de tres días, así que deben de estar esperándote con impaciencia.

-Roll: Mega, ten cuidado y atrapa al responsable de todo esto.

-Megaman: No te preocupes Roll, lo tendré. Nos vemos dentro de un par de días. Adiós.

Megaman apagó el comunicador de su coche, que estaba aparcado en una de las oscuras calles de la ciudad, se montó de nuevo, y se dirigió a la comisaría.

Hace varias semanas que el Dr. Wally había desaparecido misteriosamente tras la explosión de una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad de Raccoon City. Las autoridades y los medios de comunicación informaron que murió allí, ya que éste había instalado un laboratorio secreto en los sótanos de la mansión y en mitad de uno de sus maquiavélicos planes, sufrió un accidente, el cuál fue el que provocó la explosión. Esto daba motivo del por qué sus robots no volvieron a atacar ni a causar más desastres, cosa que tranquilizó a la población de los Estados Unidos. Pero Megaman sentía que Wally no estaba muerto, si no que estaba preparando el mayor de sus crímenes y que atacaría en cualquier momento; por eso, tenía que encontrarle y meterle entre rejas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Megaman, después de ordenar un poco sus ideas continuó conduciendo. El silencio de las calles era aterrador, no veía ni un alma por las calles y la carretera estaba completamente vacía. Pensó que debido a los asesinatos se habría establecido un toque de queda, por lo cuál la gente estaría en sus casas; pero aún seguía alarmado porque no veía luz en ninguna de estas, ni si quiera en la gasolinera por la que pasó antes.

-Megaman: Esto es muy raro, debería de haber algún policía por aquí...¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!

Megaman dio un fuerte frenazo al ver un coche de policía, que venía de un cruce a mano derecha, chocaba con un poste y como alguien de piel grisácea, con sangre en todo el cuerpo, salía despedido por la luna delantera. El coche de Mega chocó contra la pared de enfrente, pero por suerte no sufrió ningún daño, así que salió del vehículo rápidamente para ver si podía ayudar a los ocupantes del coche accidentado. Nada más dar un par de pasos, vio alarmado como un camión cisterna se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia su posición. Megaman salió corriendo, tomó un callejón y se puso a cubierto entre dos containers de basura justo en el momento de la colisión. Pudo ver como todo se iluminó en un tono rojo-fuego por la explosión y como varios y pequeños cristales le cayeron encima. Al poco, oyó unas voces:

-Voz 1: ¡¡¡CLAIRE!

-Voz 2: ¡¡¡LEON!

-Leon: ¡¡¡ESTOY BIEN, VE AL COMISARIA, TE ESPERO ALLÍ!

-Claire: ¡¡¡OK!

Megaman intentó llegar a la zona de la explosión, pero la onda expansiva de esta, hizo que varios coches en llamas le bloquearan el paso, por lo cuál tuvo que tomar otro camino para llegar a la comisaría. Se alejó de esa zona hasta adentrarse en las silenciosas calles de la ciudad. Megaman estaba muy intranquilo, todo ese silencio no era normal, le recordaba a esas películas de terror que tanto le gustaban a su hermana, a demás, no podía olvidar el aspecto del tipo que salió disparado por la luna del coche, parecía un muerto. Pero Mega pronto dejó de pensar en eso y empezó a centrarse en su situación:

-Megaman: No es normal, toda la ciudad está vacía. Ni siquiera he oído una ambulancia o un coche de policía tras la explosión, algo realmente malo debe de haber ocurrido.

Después de pensar en todo esto, pasó por una calle y vio una escena que le dejó completamente helado:

Varios coches de policía estaban en posición de barricada, y había un montón de cadáveres en el suelo, tanto de policías como de mujeres, niños y otras personas. Mega no podía creer lo que veía, ¿cómo la policía había sido capaz de atacar a toda esa gente y matarse entre ellos mismos?

Estaba tan perplejo por esa macabra escena que no advirtió que algunos de los cuerpos se levantaban varios segundos después de pasar por encima de ellos.

Mega tomó una segunda calle, pero esta no tenia salida. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos, se vio rodeado por aquella gente.  
-Megaman: ¿¿? Creí que no había nadie en la ciudad...eh... ¿qué les pasa?... ¿por qué me miran así?...

Megaman no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Antes de poder reaccionar, todas esas personas se abalanzaron sobre él sin motivo aparente.

-Megaman: Pero... ¡¿QUÉ HACEN!...¡NO ME OBLIGUEN A LASTIMARLES!

Sus advertencias no tenían efecto alguno sobre aquellas criaturas. Una de ellas se le echó encima tratando de morderle, Mega pudo ver que los ojos de la criatura estaban blancos, y su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y lleno de sangre; no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran zombies e impulsado por el miedo, Mega reaccionó y empujó al ser a un lado justo cuando este iba a morderle. Al verse acorralado por los demás zombies, pegó un gran salto y alcanzó las escaleras de emergencia de uno de los pisos de esa calle y subió por ellas hasta llegar al techo del edificio. Una vez a salvo, pudo ver desde allí la localización de la comisaría de policía, al mismo tiempo que varios incendios en distintos puntos de la ciudad. A base de saltos de edificio en edificio, se dirigió a su destino, y mientras lo hacia, una pregunta rondaba por su mente:

"¿Qué pasa en esta ciudad?"


	2. Chapter 2

**2º CAPÍTULO:**

**MEGAMAN V.S. NEMESIS-SÓLO ES EL COMIENZO**

Megaman, que aún no se había recuperado del susto, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la comisaría de policía. Como es habitual, pensó en entrar por la puerta delantera, pero ésta estaba custodiada por zombies, demasiados como para pasar entre ellos sin recibir un mordisco; así que ideó un plan. Comprobó si alguna de las calles más cercanas estaba despejada, una lo estaba, pero no tenía salida.

El joven robot no podía usar su cañón plasma contra esa gente, ya que pensaba que tenían alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo que les hiciera comportase así, además, tenia como principal norma no dañar a los humanos. Lo único que se le ocurría hacer era atraerles hacia esa callejuela, subir a un lugar elevado, esquivarlos de un salto y correr al interior de la comisaría.

El problema estaba en que si no atraía al número suficiente de zombies tendría que volver a repetir el proceso, lo cuál podía atraer más de ellos, pero tenía que arriesgarse.

Salió de su escondite y se plantó delante de las criaturas.

-Megaman: ¡Eh! ¡Por aquí! ¡Veamos si podéis atraparme!- les dijo con carácter burlón.

A estos no les pareció muy agradable la burla, así que empezaron a perseguirle a paso "acelerado" si se le podía llamar así. Al ver lo lentos que iban, Mega decidió ir a un paso un poco más lento, hasta llegar al callejón. Una vez allí, vio que su plan se le había ido de las manos, ya que no sólo atrajo a los zombies de la puerta, si no a todos lo que estaban por la zona; a pesar de ello no cambió la base de su plan; saltó a un bidón de basura que estaba allí y cuya tapa estaba cerrada, tomó impulso y de un acrobático salto los pasó a todos por encima. Ya de vuelta en la entrada de la callejuela vio que eran demasiados, supondrían un grave peligro si tenía que salir de la comisaría. No tenía mucho tiempo para idear un plan que los retuviera allí. Por suerte, pudo percatarse de que justo a su mano izquierda había una barricada de metal y unas cadenas, se le ocurrió encerrar a los zombies con ella, pero tenia que darse prisa, o si no, lo destrozarían. Rápidamente empujó la barricada tapando la salida del callejón, los zombies intentaron derrumbarlo, pero Megaman ya estaba colocando las cadenas; consiguió reforzarlas con unos alambres y la mantuvo firme; por muchos esfuerzos que hicieran los zombies por liberarse, no saldrían de ahí.

Una vez Megaman fuera de peligro, decidió que era hora de entrar en la comisaría. Pasó por la puerta, y entró en el patio delantero. Las plantas y los adornos decorativos estaban destrozados y el suelo se encontraba lleno de manchas de sangre; no había duda que allí hubo una autentica masacre, pero ahora lo importante para Mega era encontrar al jefe de policia Irons y que le pusiera al corriente de lo que pasaba en la ciudad.

Subió las pequeñas escaleras que comunicaban directamente con la puerta de entrada al edificio, y cuando ponía su mano en el tirador de esta para abrirla, algo le agarró la pierna y lo tiró hacia abajo haciéndole caer al suelo.

Megaman, tras caer estrepitosamente, dirigió su mirada hacia su pierna y vio que una especie de tentáculo lo había agarrado por esta y tiraba de él. Inquieto ante eso, observó de donde venia el viscoso apéndice y vio a una gigantesca y terrible criatura que estaba de pié justo delante de la puerta del patio.  
¡Qué horrible visión, su tamaño era 2 veces mayor que un ser humano, vestía una especie de traje hecho con tozos de cuero y tela negra, y ver su rostro era como ver a la propia muerte o algo peor, al mismísimo diablo. Su cabeza aparentaba estar partida por la mitad y ambas partes estaban unidas por minúsculas y gruesas grapas de metal, una de ellas clavada en uno de sus ojos, el otro estaba al descubierto pero era totalmente blanco; su boca no tenia labios y dejaba al descubierto unos finos músculos que hacían de encías y al final de estas una hilera de dientes afilados y gruesos. Un aspecto que era capaz de matar con la mirada.

-Megaman: ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!...¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES!- le gritó aterrorizado, mientras luchaba por liberarse sin éxito.

-Criatura: "S.T.A.R.S"- pareció responder.

Megaman no tuvo más remedio que luchar contra él, así que activó su cañón plasma y lo primero que hizo fue liberarse del tentáculo que lo agarraba de un disparo. Una vez libre, se incorporó y dirigió sus disparos hacia la abominación, pero lo único que conseguía era que la criatura retrocediese unos pasos; el cañón plasma no era lo suficientemente potente para tumbarla.

-Megaman: ¿De qué estas hecho, tu piel es más dura que la de un elefante, pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente- dijo mientras seguía disparando sin tregua.

Tras muchos disparos, la criatura finalmente cayó al suelo. Mega estaba exhausto y bastante débil ya que había usado demasiada energía en sus disparos, pero valió la pena si había logrado eliminar a ese ser. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, Megaman se disponía a entrar en la comisaría, pero, de repente, vio una sombra que se posaba sobre él, se giró y la criatura que dio por muerta le agarró por el cuello y lo alzó. Megaman no podía creerlo, intentó liberarse golpeando el brazo de la criatura con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil y sólo notaba cómo su cuello era apretado cada vez mas fuertemente y sin piedad; pero el ser tenía preparada una muerte especial y mas horrible para él; alzó la otra mano a la altura de su cara, y de su palma salió un nuevo tentáculo, pero esta vez preparado para atravesarle la cabeza.

-"S.T.A.R.S"-volvió a decir la criatura disponiéndose a realizar su trabajo.

Megaman, mentalmente se despedía de su familia y de sus amigos, y les pedía perdón por no cumplir su promesa de volver a casa con ellos, había llegado su fin.

-: NÉMESIS!

Una voz se oyó desde lo alto del edificio.

La criatura, Némesis, miró hacia arriba y un rayo eléctrico le cayó encima. Némesis pegó un gran alarido, soltó a Megaman, salió huyendo hacia fuera de la entrada y desapareció entre las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Megaman, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos un poco y pudo ver una figura borrosa, que saltó desde lo alto del edificio y se acercaba a él con paso firme. Esta le incorporó.

-: Eres tú "megapayaso"- dijo la voz al ver la cara de Megaman.

A Mega le resultaba conocida esa voz, intentó hacer un esfuerzo por reconocerlo pero lo único que vio fue el rostro de borroso alguien oculto tras una máscara amarilla, fue entonces cuando Megaman perdió el conocimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

**3º CAPÍTULO:**

**UMBRELLA CORP. Y S.T.A.R.S.- ¿DE QUIÉN ES LA CULPA?**

-: Megaman, Megaman, Mega despierta, tenemos que irnos-una voz trataba de despertar a Megaman.

-Megaman: ¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres?...-dijo Mega, que trataba de abrir los ojos.

-: Soy yo Mega. Kaitlin, ¿Me recuerdas?

-Megaman: ¿Kait...Kaitlin?

-: Déjale aquí y que se lo destrocen los zombies de una maldita vez. ¿No ves que va a ser una carga?-dijo otra voz, que era la misma que oyó Mega cuando perdió el conocimiento.

-Kaitlin: Elecman, si eso era lo querías, ¿por qué le salvaste?-respondió Kaitlin con tono sarcástico.

-Megaman: ¡¿Cómo!...Pero qué...

Mega se incorporó de un salto y pudo ver que estaba en una especie de oficina tumbado en una manta, y con él estaban varios robots de Wally:

Cutman, que estaba mirando en los cajones de los muebles; Gutsman, que estaba comprobando varias armas de fuego, y Fireman que estaba sentado en el suelo, en estado de shock y gimiendo en una esquina de la oficina; sólo vio a alguien que, para él, era de confianza: Kaitlin.

Era una chica robot que el Dr. Light había construido hace tiempo para ayudar a Roll en las tareas domesticas, pero Kaitlin, al tener un libre albedrío sorprendente, le gustaba más la acción que trabajar con una fregona. Tenia un pelo castaño oscuro que le caía por los hombros, sus ojos eran de color marrón claro y vestía una camisa de color lila sin mangas, complementado con una especie de boina del mismo color, unos pantalones ajustados negros y llevaba unas botas parecidas a las de Elecman, sólo que con unas tobilleras rojas en estas.

-Kaitlin: ¿Te encuentras mejor Mega? Has estado inconsciente mucho rato.

-Megaman: Ya estoy mejor...gracias. Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kaitlin, creí que estabas en Europa.

-Kaitlin: Bueno, es una larga historia...

-Elecman: Vaya, el bello durmiente ya salió del coma. Tu no mueres con nada ¿verdad?-se burló

Megaman, fijó su mirada en Elecman, de un salto se levantó del suelo y se dirigió furiosamente hacia él; lo empujó violentamente contra la pared y comenzaron a pelear.

-Megaman: ¡LO SABÍA! ¡VOSOTROS SOIS LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTO! ¡¿VERDAD! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ WALLY!

-Elecman: ¡NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER CON TODO ESTO MEGAIMBECIL!...¡¡SUÉLTAME!

-Kaitlin: ¡YA BASTA MEGA!... ¡MEGAMAN SUÉLTALE!... ¡CUTMAN, GUTSMAN, AYUDADME A SEPARARLES, POR FAVOR!-Gritó intentando detener la pelea.

Cutman y Gutsman la ayudaron a separarles con mucho gusto. Cutman y Kaitlin sujetaban a Elecman mientras Gutsman sujetaba a Megaman.

-Gutsman: ¿Quieres que lo aplaste?-preguntó Gutsman, que levantó a Megaman del suelo.

-Kaitlin: ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO! Vamos, bájale con cuidado.

-Gutsman: Lo que tú digas.

Gutsman obedeció y dejo a Mega en el suelo, éste intentaba aclararse las ideas.

-Megaman: Pero... no lo entiendo, ¿qué hacéis aquí?...

-Kaitlin: Como te decía antes, es una larga historia...

-Megaman: Me encantaría oírla, pero no puedo, tengo que ir a la comisaría de la ciudad hablar con el jefe de policía Irons.

Mega se dirigió a la puerta pero Cutman le cortó el paso.

-Cutman: Por si no te has dado cuenta ya estás en la comisaría, en la oficina S.T.A.R.S para ser exactos, pero respecto al jefe de policía Irons...él ya está muerto.

-Megaman: ¡¿Qué!...Pero si se suponía que tenia que verle, hace tres días que me llamó para pedirme ayuda y tenia que... ¿Cómo es que está muerto?...

-Fireman: Yo…yo lo vi...¡¡FUE HORRIBLE!...¡¡HORRIBLEEEEEE!-gritó Fireman en un grito lleno de histeria, mezclado con terror y comenzó a llorar.

-Kaitlin: Fireman, tranquilo ahora estás a salvo- dijo Kaitlin mientras se acercaba a Fireman para consolarle y este la abrazaba fuertemente entre llantos.

-Megaman: Fireman...¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Kaitlin: Fireman estaba investigando las alcantarillas para buscar una salida de esta ciudad, y allí vio cómo una criatura horrible mataba a Irons. Por poco lo mata a él, pero Gutsman pudo salvarle a tiempo.

-Elecman: Todos hemos sufrido mucho ahí fuera… ¡Maldito Wally!... ¡debimos de suponer que nos enviaba aquí para que nos destruyeran los zombies!

-Megaman: Cada vez entiendo menos, ¿alguien tiene la amabilidad de explicarme que...?

De repente la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella salieron Bombman e Iceman.

-Bombman: Kaitlin, hemos encontrado unos archivos que quizás te interesen.-dijo dándole unos archivos llenos de sangre.

-Iceman: Nos ha costado, pero creo que servirán-respondió limpiándose una gota de sangre de la cara.

-Kaitlin: Dejadme ver...Hm...Hm...parecen ser informes sobre los nuevos destinos del grupo S.T.A.R.S. Buen trabajo chicos.

-Megaman: Kaitlin...perdona si te interrumpo, pero, ¿puedes explicarme que pasa? aunque sea sólo una palabra-suplicó Megaman.

-Kaitlin: Oh, claro que si. Te lo contaré todo.

Kaitlin dio algunas indicaciones a los demás antes le explicarle la situación a Mega. El y Kaitlin se sentaron en una de las mesas y ella comenzó a explicarle absolutamente todo lo que sabía.

-Kaitlin: La historia es muy compleja así que presta atención.

-Megaman: Lo haré.

-Kaitlin: Bien:

Hace aproximadamente dos meses los miembros de S.T.A.R.S o sea: Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, recibieron una petición de ayuda del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City. Se habían producido misteriosas muertes dentro y en los alrededores de la ciudad, muertes que las autoridades locales eran incapaces de explicar, eso lo sabrás mejor que nadie porque te pidieron ayuda a ti. Los S.T.A.R.S fueron enviados a una mansión que se encontraba a las afueras, la mansión Arkleys. Para llevar a cabo la misión, se dividieron dos equipos: El Bravo y el Alfa.

El equipo Bravo fue el primero en ser enviado a la mansión, despegó urgentemente, pero en cuanto llegaron al bosque de Raccoon City, les falló el motor y se perdió contacto con ellos.

Ante esto, se envió al equipo Alfa, en el cual estaban Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine, quienes llegaron a la mansión, sin saber que el equipo Bravo estaba dentro, pero desgraciadamente no tardaron mucho en averiguarlo. La mayor parte del equipo Bravo había sido masacrado por los zombies y otras horribles criaturas que ahí se encontraban. Se habían metido en una trampa mortal.

Más adelante se supo que uno de los componentes de S.T.A.R.S, Albert Wesker, estaba detrás de toda la hecatombe.

Estaba infiltrado en el programa S.T.A.R.S e informaba directamente a Umbrella. Esta organización es un misterioso grupo dedicado a crear supersoldados biogenéticos. Montaron un laboratorio secreto en Raccoon City. Una base convenientemente tranquila para sus investigaciones. Dieron con un método de mutar material genético exponiéndolo a un virus sintetizado artificialmente llamado T-Virus. Humanos o animales expuestos al virus sufrían un proceso de degeneración que les llevaba a la muerte cerebral, aunque conservaban el control de sus procesos motores. Se convertían en zombies. El virus también disparaba espontáneamente la fuerza, resistencia y agresividad de su portador. Creaba el soldado perfecto...sin mente...sin miedo...letal...y fácilmente desechable. Dejabas caer el virus entre una población humana y dejabas que se mataran y comieran entre ellos. Podría redefinir por completo el concepto de guerra química. Aparentemente, Umbrella quería probar los efectos del T-virus en sujetos humanos y decidió sacrificar a sus propios investigadores. Una vez que los humanos fueron expuestos, los sujetos escaparon del complejo y llevados por la sed de sangre, comenzaron a aterrorizar la ciudad llegando a necesitar la intervención de contención de S.T.A.R.S, escogidos por Wesker. Umbrella quería probar la efectividad de sus soldados biogenéticos del T-Virus contra un equipo de profesionales entrenados. No eran más que cobayas para sus retorcidos experimentos. Eso explica por qué el Equipo Bravo, con menos experiencia, fue enviado primero. Eran básicamente un entremés de la gran cena.

Tras superar miles de peligros Chris y Jill consiguieron salir con vida de allí después de activar el mecanismo de autodestrucción del laboratorio y enfrentarse a la criatura más fuerte que se ha creado hasta ese momento, el Tirant, Cutman te puede dar una fotografía después, la mansión explotó y con ella el laboratorio.

Ahora viene lo más grave, no es seguro, pero se piensa que la explosión provocó, que el T-Virus se propagase por los depósitos agua, alguna muestra debió caerse en el rió que hay al lado de donde estaba la mansión y así se propagó por toda la población de Raccoon City, por mi parte, creo que el virus ya estaba en la ciudad por las criaturas que escaparon de allí antes de que los S.T.A.R.S llegaran a la mansión, por eso toda la población esta convertida en zombie; lo peor de todo era que el jefe de policía Irons era un conspirador de Umbrella y negó cualquiera de estos eventos a los medios de comunicación y para enmascarar a Umbrella le echaron la culpa parcialmente a Wally emitiendo la falsa noticia de que había muerto. Ahora se está trabajando en una variante mucho más poderosa que el T-Virus: el G-Virus, ya que se transmite directamente de un portador a otros seres. La persona que estaba al mando de esta nueva investigación era William Birkin, un científico que estaba fanáticamente dedicado a su trabajo y hasta sacrificó su cuerpo para salvar el trabajo se su vida cuando Umbrella le traicionó, se inyectó el virus en su propio cuerpo y se convirtió en un monstruo, que por suerte alguien encontró su cadáver cerca de una vía de tren, pero varias muestras de este virus, de los que le robaron Umbrella se rompieron y las ratas de las alcantarillas se la bebieron y transmitieron el virus a otros "huéspedes" favoreciendo su propagación, de ahí que aparecieran otras mortales criaturas por toda la ciudad. Todo esto, lo sabemos por alguien que envió un fax hace un par de horas.

Respecto a la criatura que casi te destruye, su nombre es Némesis, fue creado por Umbrella para matar a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S, ya que son los únicos que saben toda la verdad y eso va en contra de sus intereses, de ahí viene que la criatura sólo sepa decir S.T.A.R.S.

Así es como toda la ciudad se convirtió en una trampa mortal.

-Megaman: …La verdad es que me ha dejado sin palabras… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó admirado Megaman

-Kaitlin: Por los archivos que he encontrado por toda la ciudad, algunos eran de lo S.T.A.R.S, mercenarios o científicos, antes de encontrarme con los robots del Dr.Wally y escondernos aquí, pero tampoco este es un lugar seguro, por eso nos estamos abasteciendo de armas, municiones y energía, nunca se sabe.

-Megaman: Pero lo que no comprendo es qué es lo hacen ellos aquí contigo.

-Kaitlin: Eso te lo puede decir Elecman- señaló Kaitlin mientras Elecman trataba de reparar el transmisor de la oficina.


	4. Chapter 4

**4º CAPÍTULO:**

**ENEMIGOS Y ALIADOS-TENEMOS QUE SOBREVIVIR.**

Elecman se giró y miró a Kaitlin, acto seguido miró a Megaman y frunció el ceño.

-Elecman: ¿Y por qué precisamente yo debo de contárselo?

-Kaitlin: Pero Elecman...

-Megaman: Lo suponía. Wally debe tener algo que ver con esa compañía Umbrella. Él os ha mandado aquí para que yo no interfiriera, ¿verdad?

-Elecman: ¡Ja! Eso es lo que quisieras tú azulucho. Me importa un comino si me crees o no, pero te lo contaré:

Hace un año el Dr.Wally recibió la visita de un representante de Umbrella, le propuso el prestar sus conocimientos tecnológicos para favorecer a la compañía en la creación de un virus informático lo bastante potente para evitar que las autoridades pudieran reunir los datos suficientes como para disolver la corporación, cosa a lo que Wally se negó rotundamente. Hace ya tres meses, el Dr.Wally nos ordenó que fuéramos a Raccoon City, que quería unos materiales que sólo podía obtener aquí. Nos dio la orden de ir a la comisaría y hacernos pasar por policías, una vez hecho esto nos enviaría las siguientes órdenes. Teníamos que esperar aquí hasta recibirlas, pero…esas órdenes nunca llegaron...y ocurrió todo esto.-Elecman hizo una pausa y golpeó la puerta de una taquilla-¡Maldito, ¡Quiso deshacerse de todos nosotros!...pero...¿Por qué, ni siquiera le dijo nada a Protoman...

-Megaman: ¿Eh? ¿Protoman también está aquí?

-Elecman: Para ser mas exactos: "Estaba"

El rostro de Megaman se puso pálido, ¿significaba que su hermano estaba muerto?

-Cutman: Conociendo a Protoman seguro que está bien. Volverá pronto, estoy seguro de ello.

-Gutsman: Él salió para buscar ayuda, y dijo que nos quedásemos aquí en caso de que Wally enviase la información, pero hace ya dos días que no sabemos nada de él.

-Kaitlin: No debemos desanimarnos. Cutman tiene razón, seguro que está bien, solo estará intentando establecer contacto con nosotros para indicarnos la salida o aún sigue buscando un medio para hacerlo...no podemos desesperar, a pesar de que la radio esté estropeada...

-Elecman: Vuestra confianza en él me conmueve, pero estoy hablando yo. Si no os importa...-dijo muy molesto al verse interrumpido, y continuó hablando-Como te iba diciendo; los primeros días no supusieron un problema, pero cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, la ciudad ya estaba repleta de todas esas criaturas. Logramos sobrevivir y nos escondimos en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S., pero algunos estábamos heridos o bajos de energía así que decidimos hacer turnos para salir y abastecernos. Lo peor de todo esto es que, a pesar de tener nuestras armas, esas criaturas son muchísimo más resistentes y para acabar con ellas teníamos que gastar gran cantidad de energía, por ello nos vimos obligados a utilizar las armas y municiones de la comisaría. En uno de mis turnos fue cuando encontré a Kaitlin, hace cuatro días. Yo estaba investigando el aparcamiento que se encuentra en los sótanos de la comisaría cuando la oí gritar, el ruido procedía de la cárcel. Me dirigí allí y la encontré siendo atacada por una gigantesca criatura, una mitad de ella era humana y la otra era un autentico monstruo, tenia un enorme ojo incrustado en el brazo, y al final de este una gigantesca garra. Salimos corriendo de vuelta al aparcamiento y nos escondimos entre dos coches, la criatura atravesó la pared como si esta fuera de papel, pero por suerte tomó otro camino y desapareció atravesando otra pared saliendo de la comisaría. Después de eso volvimos a la oficina y allí Kaitlin nos contó todo lo que pasaba, y como ella tenía más experiencia que nosotros con la mayoría de criaturas, decidimos que ella fuese la que dirigiera al grupo. Kaitlin escuchó lo que ocurría aquí por las noticias en Europa, así que decidió volver para verificar que todo estaba bien; también nos trajo la mala noticia de que el Dr. Wally había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, ahora tratamos de saber el por qué.

-Iceman: Quizás fue por eso por lo que os envió aquí, para ocultar su rastro y evitar que le siguieran. Ha prescindido de todos nosotros. Por su culpa todos nuestros compañeros han sido destruidos.

-Kaitlin: Bueno, lo que importa es que nosotros seguimos vivos y no vamos a morir si estamos juntos.

-Megaman: Toda esa historia me parece muy bien pero, ¿cómo es que confías en ellos, Kaitlin?

-Kaitlin: Porque ellos también quieren salir enteros de esta ciudad y han sido abandonados por su propio creador, además...Elecman me salvó la vida y también la tuya.

-Fireman: Abandonados...abandonados...nos van a matar...nos van a matar a todos-dijo cada vez más histérico.

-Kaitlin: Fireman, sé que esa situación ha sido horrible pero, yo lo he pasado peor que tú, tienes que sobreponerte, si no, sí que nos matarán, entiéndelo-Kaitlin trataba de razonar con Fireman mientras él lloraba abrazado su pecho.

-Fireman: Lo sé...pero...pero...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...Quiero volver a New York... ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

-Kaitlin: Mega. ¿Crees que en esta situación pueden traicionarnos? Mírales, están más asustados que yo, aunque algunos no lo aparenten-esto último lo dijo fijando su mirada en Elecman y Gustman-saben que tienen que contar con los demás, y colaborar, no importa con quién sea con tal de sobrevivir y salir de aquí. ¿Verdad chicos?

-Cutman: Por supuesto. Ella es la única que se ha ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudarnos, yo confió en ella y ella puede confiar en mí.

-Gutsman: Lo mismo digo.

Todos se acercaron al lado de Kaitlin para mostrar la mutua confianza que había entre ellos. Megaman estaba un poco confuso. A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Kaitlin, había ocasiones que le ponía en duda.

-Kaitlin: Aliados o enemigos, tenemos que sobrevivir.

Megaman miró a los ojos de Kaitlin, después a los de los robots. Respondió.

-Megaman: Tenemos que sobrevivir.


	5. Chapter 5

**5º CAPÍTULO:**

**CRIATURAS DE LA OSCURIDAD-YA NO SON HUMANOS, MEGAMAN.**

Una vez tomada la decisión, todos comenzaron a guardar en sus mochilas armas, latas de energía, herramientas, municiones y todo lo que necesitaban para el duro camino que les esperaba. Elecman dio los últimos retoques a un transmisor portátil que estaba construyendo, la radio no funcionaba y la frecuencia de esta era la que utilizaría Protoman en caso de llamarles.

-Bombman: ¿Cómo va eso Elecman?

-Elecman: Muy bien, me ha costado, pero he conseguido que el transmisor tenga la misma frecuencia que la radio de la comisaría. Ahora no tenemos que esperar aquí a que nos llamen.

-Cutman: ¿Crees que tenemos suficientes granadas, Kaitlin?- preguntó mientras la ayudaba a recoger las municiones.

-Kaitlin: Déjame ver…30 grandas normales, 5 de fuego, 5 de hielo y 3 de ácido, creo que necesitaremos más de ácido.

-Cutman: OK- dijo Cutman incluyendo las granadas.

-Kaitlin: Quién me preocupa ahora es Fireman, está demasiado asustado por lo que pasó en la alcantarilla que no se moverá del sitio.

Mega se levantó y se dirigió a Elecman.

-Megaman: Oye, Elecman, ¿qué es lo que hay entre tú y Kaitlin?-preguntó inocentemente

Elecman colocó la tapa del transistor, la atornilló, la guardó en su mochila y se levantó se su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Elecman: Nada. Sólo la salvé por lástima. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta tan tonta? Además si hubiese algo, ¿a ti que te importa?-contestó sin ni siquiera mirarle, mientras Mega se ponía colorado de vergüenza-Oh, que cabeza la mía, no existen las preguntas tontas, solo los robots tontos.

-Megaman: ¡Idiota!- contestó enfadado ante la respuesta.

Gutsman y Bombman ayudaron a Fireman a levantarse. En cuanto éste se dio cuenta de que todos estaban en la puerta para salir, empezó a forcejear y a gritar como un loco.

-Fireman: ¡¡NO! ¡¡NO QUIERO SALIR OTRA VEZ! ¡¡NO QUIERO!

-Elecman: ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TI, ESTÚPIDO!

Elecman se acercó a Fireman y le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo.

-Elecman: ¡¿CREES QUE VAMOS A SOPORTAR TUS LLORIQUEOS Y GEMIDOS! ¡¡DE ESO NADA! ¡O DEJAS DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN BEBÉ O TE DEJAMOS AQUÍ PARA QUE TE MATEN! ¡TU ELIGES!

El pobre Fireman miró a Kaitlin, pero esta lo único que hizo fue mirar al suelo. Fireman captó el mensaje.

-Fireman: Es...esta bien...-dijo el asustado robot tambaleándose tratando de mantenerse en pié-Lo...lo intentaré…

-Elecman: Así me gusta. Kaitlin, cuando quieras.

-Kaitlin: Muy bien, vámonos.

Los robots salieron el filas de dos, uno detrás del otro para evitar recibir un ataque por sorpresa de cualquier criatura.

Fireman iba muy pegado a Kaitlin, ya que fueron los últimos en salir de las oficinas.

Cutman, que iba al lado de Elecman, le preguntó:

-Cutman: Elecman, ¿por qué golpeaste a Fireman? Kaitlin podría haberle convencido.

Elecman miró a Cutman, y sonriendo le contestó:

-Elecman: Kaitlin tiene sus propios métodos, yo tengo los míos.

Cutman pensó en la contestación de Elecman y siguió caminando.

Megaman por su parte no paraba de mirar con malos ojos a Elecman. Si él hubiese llegado antes, Kaitlin no se hubiese juntado con esos robots y además, si él hubiese estado allí cuando esa extraña criatura le atacó, ahora ella tendría ojos sólo para él, ya que mientras estaban en la oficina Kaitlin no hacia otra cosa más que mirar a Elecman, cosa que hacia que Megaman se pusiera muy celoso.

-Gutsman: Oye azulucho. Si tienes miedo, no te preocupes, porque con mucho gusto yo te lo quitaré de un golpe, literalmente.

-Megaman: Calla, cerebro de tuercas. En primer lugar no tengo miedo y segundo no pienso recurrir a ti para que me lo quites.

-Kaitlin: Gutsman, guarda esa brutalidad para los zombies y deja de meterte con Mega. Y eso va para todos, no quiero que le volváis a llamar azulucho, megaimbecil, o megapayaso, entendid...¡¡¡¡AGGH!

Las palabras de Kaitlin fueron interrumpidas por una especie de liana, que la agarró el cuello y la levantó en el aire. Fireman gritó y todos vieron con horror como un Licker, con sus garras clavadas al techo, había agarrado a Kaitlin y la estaba estrangulando con su kilométrica lengua. Cutman se adelantó al grupo, lanzó una de sus cuchillas al Licker, con tal puntería, que cortó la lengua limpiamente a la criatura, haciendo que Kaitlin cayera al suelo junto al trozo de lengua cortada, que empezó a chorrear sangre en su cara. Iceman agarró a Fireman por un brazo y lo apartó de la línea de fuego. El Licker no estaba de muy buen humor con Cutman, ya que de un salto intentó abrirle en canal; cosa que no le fue posible ya que, en pleno salto, Gutsman lo agarró y lo lanzó por la ventana cayendo a la calle, pero, a pesar de lo aparatosa que fue la caida, le Licker salió ileso. Este se disponía a volver a subir, cuando Gutsman asomó la cabeza por la ventana, la criatura no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo fuera de la comisaría gimiendo como un perro muy asustado.

-Gutsman: Ese ya no molesta más-dijo sacudiéndose las manos con orgullo de su fuerza.

Después del susto, todos se acercaron a Kaitlin para ver si estaba bien, no tardaron en saberlo, porque la propia chica robot se limpió la sangre, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a Gutsman.

-Kaitlin: ¡Deberías haberme dejado a mí a ese bicho! ¡¡Yo quería matarlo! ¡¡No es justooo!-se quejó Kaitlin, como una niña pequeña.

Esto hizo que todos se rieran, incluido Fireman que poco a poco se convencía de que estando con sus compañeros no había nada que temer.

Salieron sin más problemas de la comisaría, a partir de ese momento había que estar alerta, el más mínimo error significaría la muerte de alguno del grupo o la de todos.

Megaman no podía creer lo que veía, parecía que los robots del Dr. Wally y Kaitlin eran amigos de toda la vida, no había peleas ni discusiones por la loca idea de Wally por el control del mundo; aquello era un sueño dentro de una pesadilla, pero... ¿cuánto duraría?

Tras una breve caminata, tuvieron que pasar por un oscuro callejón cuyo suelo estaba lleno de cadáveres. Aunque avanzaron con sumo cuidado algo sujetó la pierna de Bombman y lo hizo caer al suelo. Todos vieron con miedo cómo los cadáveres se levantaban, comenzaban a aproximarse a ellos y cómo algunos se agachaban y cubrían al indefenso Bombman entre los gritos de auxilio de este. Kaitlin quería ayudarle, pero Elecman la agarró del brazo y le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Kaitlin intentaba por todos los medios soltarse y ayudar a su amigo, pero de repente oyeron una explosión del mismo lugar en donde los zombies le atacaban, se giraron y vieron cómo varios de ellos saltaban en millares de pedacitos y otros se caían al suelo por la onda expansiva. Una vez disipado el humo, vieron como Bombman se aproximaba a ellos, un poco chamuscado, pero sano y salvo, había utilizado unas de sus bombas para librarse de los zombies.

-Bombman: No me llaman Bombman por nada-dijo riéndose el robot.

Kaitlin se alegró mucho de ver que estaba bien, pero no era el momento para eso. La explosión atrajo a muchos más zombies hacia su posición. Para evitar ser atrapados, pasaron por otro callejón, pero éste no tenia salida ninguna y no había ninguna escalera de emergencia por donde subir, los zombies se aproximaban peligrosamente a ellos.

-Kaitlin: Disparad a mi señal -dijo preparando su rifle de asalto y a su vez los demás hacían lo mismo con sus respectivas armas.

-Megaman: ¡¿Disparar!...¡NO LO HAGAIS!

-Kaitlin: No podemos hacer otra cosa, o los "rematamos" o nos matan.

-Megaman: ¡¿NO OS DAÍS CUENTA DE LO QUE VAIS A HACER! ¡VAIS A MATAR A GENTE ENFERMA! ¡NO PODEMOS HACER ESO!

-Elecman: Podemos y lo haremos- dijo preparado con su lanzagranadas.

-Kaitlin: Recordadlo bien, disparad a la cabeza. ¡FUEGO!

Los robots hicieron caso a su orden y comenzaron a disparar.

A pesar de conocer el punto débil de las criaturas, la horrible tensión hacía que las balas impactaran a lo loco en el cuerpo de aquellos muertos. A cada disparo, los zombies se retorcían, la mayoría caía al suelo desangrándose y derramando sus vísceras tiñéndolo de rojo, otros continuaban avanzando ya habiendo perdido algún miembro y los más persistentes, aún habiendo sido cortados por la mitad por un disparo de escopeta, su parte superior avanzaba arrastrándose hacia las piernas de alguno de ellos, pero siempre recibiendo un disparo, pisotón o patada en la cabeza que se lo impedía.

Megaman estaba horrorizado por aquella escena, no podía moverse debido a la visión de la que era presente. A pesar de que Kaitlin le dio una pistola, no se sentía capaz de usarla contra toda aquella "gente".

-Cutman: ¡CADA VEZ APARECEN MÁS!- dijo recargando su escopeta.

-Kaitlin: ¡HUYAMOS! ¡SI SEGUIMOS ASÍ MALGASTARÉMOS MUNICIÓN DE FORMA INÚTIL!...¡GUTSMAN, TÚ QUE ESTÁS FUERA DE SU ALCANCE, BUSCA UNA SALIDA!

-Gutsman: ¡LO INTENTARÉ!-prometió y empezó a mirar por todas partes.

A pesar de que algunos zombies se le echaron encima, su gran tamaño y fuerza le permitieron quitárselos con gran facilidad, hasta que, por fin, halló la escapatoria que tanto buscaban: una de las paredes tenia una puerta, pero la cerradura no respondía, así que Gutsman la echó abajo encontrándose con una muy estrecha callejuela, al ver que el camino estaba despejado llamó a los demás para que le siguieran, cosa que hicieron con gusto, pero los zombies les empezaron a seguir. Para evitar que les alcanzasen, Kaitlin cuchicheó algo al oído de Gutsman, y este afirmó con la cabeza. Mientras los demás huían a toda velocidad, Iceman se paró en seco ante una puerta y luego la abrió.

-Iceman: ¡EH! ¡Aquí hay un almacén, podemos escondernos dentro!

-Kaitlin: Buena idea Iceman. Gutsman lleva a cavo el plan hemos preparado.-ordenó, mientras ella indicaba a los demás que se entrasen al almacén.

Gutsman se quedó fuera inmóvil a pesar de que los zombies seguían avanzando, él esperó a que se aproximasen lo máximo posible, arrancó un trozo de tubería que estaba clavada a la pared, y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó hacia los zombies como si de una lanza se tratara. Con tanta fuerza, los zombies, uno en uno, fueron atravesados por la tubería, y el impulso los hizo retroceder a gran velocidad hasta volver a pasar por la puerta de entrada de la callejuela. Una vez hecho esto Gutsman se metió dentro del almacén con los demás y cerró la puerta.

Una vez dentro del almacén, Elecman, que había presenciado la actuación de Gutsman, se dirigió a Kaitlin.

-Elecman: Magnífico plan, pero, ¿cómo sabias que funcionaria?

-Kaitlin: Muy sencillo: El callejón es muy estrecho, así que si los zombies querían perseguirnos, tendrían que ir de uno en uno, por lo cuál, conociendo la fuerza de Gutsman, le dije que cogiera una barra de hierro o algo parecido para que la lanzase con todas sus fuerzas contra ellos y así ahorrar munición-explicó con gran sentido.

-Gutsman: Es que la jefa es muy inteligente-dijo dándole fuertes "palmaditas" en la espalda a Kaitlin, que ella se lo tomó con mucho sentido del humor.

-Megaman: Pero...¡habéis matado a un montón de pobre gente ahí fuera! ¿Cómo habéis podido?-dijo alarmado.

-Elecman: ¿Es que preferías que te destrozasen?-respondió muy enfadado-Esa "pobre gente", como tu las llamas, han matado a muchísimas más, incluso han matado a nuestros compañeros, ¿y aún crees que debemos tener piedad con ellos? Si quieres ver lo que son de verdad sal ahí fuera y déjate devorar.

Elecman intentó arrastrar a Megaman hacia la puerta, pero Kaitlin le detuvo.

-Kaitlin: Elecman, ya basta, te estás pasando. Megaman no entiende la situación, déjamelo a mí.-le pidió gentilmente.

Se llevó a Megaman para hablar con el.

-Kaitlin: Mega, lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar nada, pero tengo que hacerlo si queremos sobrevivir. Esa gente ya no es humana, se comen unos a otros y se matan entre ellos, son sólo cuerpos sin vida que se mueven por un virus, no tienen alma. ¿Crees en realidad que una persona con alma o con conciencia mataría y después se comería a otra aunque fuera de su propia sangre, una vez que una persona es infectada por el virus y se convierte en zombie, ya no hay salvación para ella, lo único que podemos hacer es liberar a su cuerpo de esa tendencia irracional a matar. Ellos no van a parar, nos matarán sin mas si no…

La dura explicación de Kaitlin fue interrumpida por un terrible grito infantil.

-Niño: Papá...Papá, ¡¿que te pasa!

Era la voz de un niño pequeño, no mayor de 6 años, que procedían de la parte baja del almacén. El pequeño estaba hablando con una figura que se aproximaba a él con ojos perdidos, sangrando por todas partes y con piel grisácea.

-Niño: Papá...papá por favor no me hagas daño...no papá...¡¡NOOOOAAAAGGGHHH...!

La dulce y temerosa voz del pequeño se convirtió en una voz ahogada llena de dolor. Ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo para salvarle, sólo pudieron cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos para no ver ni oír tal cruel y sangrienta escena. Kaitlin era la que mas sufría ante aquello: Apretaba con fuerza los ojos, ya llenos de lágrimas, y los dientes a la vez que con sus manos apretaba sus oídos…pero de nada servía. El ver a un niño siendo masacrado de tal forma era la cosa mas horrible para ella.

-Kaitlin: ¡MIRA...MIRA ESO...¡-le dijo a Megaman entre sollozos- UN PADRE MATANDO A SU PROPIO HIJO...¡¡¿CREES QUE ES NORMAL!...

Megaman también estaba horrorizado por la escena, pero no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

Cutman se agachó a la altura de Kaitlin y trató de consolarla mientras los demás, ya habiéndose recuperado, preparaban sus armas para matar a esa criatura asesina, pero Kaitlin les detuvo.

-Kaitlin: No…vosotros no,...dejad que Megaman lo haga.

Megaman se horrorizó mucho más al oír lo que Kaitlin dijo. Los demás le miraron, como ordenándole que lo hiciera.

-Megaman: ¡NO...NO PUEDO..!.-dijo tembloroso el pobre robot azul.

-Elecman: Sí puedes, y lo harás.

Elecman le dio un empujón haciéndole caer por las escaleras que daban hacia la parte baja del almacén, donde estaba el zombie comiéndose a su hijo.

Megaman lo miró con horror mientras la criatura se levantaba y se dirigía con pasos lentos hacia él. Mega recogió la pistola del suelo, se levantó y empezó a retroceder con miedo. Los robots mantenían su mirada puesta en él, en el suspense de saber lo que haría: ¿Dispararía? ¿Huiría?... ¿Se dejaría devorar por el zombie?

Mega estaba cada vez más nervioso, no podía disparar al zombie aunque su vida estuviese en peligro. De repente dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo destrozado del pequeño que yacía en el suelo completamente bañado en sangre y como sus órganos salían de su pequeño cuerpo; podía ver cómo todavía respiraba y a cada suspiro, la muerte se le acercaba cada vez más. Megaman recordó las duras palabras de Kaitlin: "NO SON HUMANOS" "NO TIENEN ALMA". Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Megaman miles de veces y sus ojos se centraron en el zombie, que ya estaba a dos pasos de él. Mega tuvo la visión de volver a ver a Némesis y en un segundo se reprodujo ante sus ojos todo lo que le había pasado desde que llegó a la ciudad. El zombie se abalanzó ferozmente hacía él y Megaman levantó la pistola.

-Megaman: No eres humano...-susurró para sí. Apretó el gatillo y su cara se llenó de sangre tras impactar la bala en el cerebro de la criatura.

El zombie cayó muerto a los pies de Megaman.

Kaitlin y los demás comenzaron a bajar las escalerillas del almacén, mientras Megaman permanecía de pié inmóvil, con la mirada perdida sosteniendo aún la humeante pistola en sus manos; fue entonces cuando se desmayó en los brazos de Kaitlin, tanta tensión había podido con él.

-Elecman: Creí que nunca viviría para verlo; Megaman matando a un zombie, lástima que no me haya traído una cámara de fotos.

Cutman y Gutsman se acercaron al pequeño, que aún estaba con vida.

-Kaitlin: …¿Sobrevivirá?- preguntó después de dejar a Megaman descansando en un rincón.

Cutman le miró con tristeza.

-Cutman: No…se está muriendo. Pronto se convertirá en un zombie-dijo levantándose.

-Elecman: No podemos dejar las cosas así-dijo con tono piadoso-Gutsman, no quiero que Kaitlin vea esto.

Gutsman se acercó a Kaitlin, se dio la vuelta ante la escena y la pegó a su cuerpo con el fin de que ella no viese nada, pero no pudo evitar que la joven oyese.

Elecman se acercó al pequeño, puso su mano en la frente de este y luego le acarició la cabeza, arreglándole de manera involuntaria el pelo a la vez que le miraba con ojos dulces, pero esa dulzura no lograba camuflar el horror que reflejaban al ver aquel cuerpecito lleno de sangre y mortales heridas. El pequeño abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo y miró a Elecman, a la vez que intentaba articular ahogadas palabras.

-Niño: Pa...pá...papá…Qui...e...ro estar...con mi pa...pá y...con...mi...mamá.

-Elecman: Ahora estarás con ellos, no tengas miedo. Esto no te va a doler-dijo con ternura.

-Niño: ¿I...Iré...al...cie...lo...con...ellos?

-Elecman: … …Sí...pronto estarás con ellos…-prometió el robot con la voz ahogada en un leve sollozo.

Inmediatamente después de eso, se oyó un disparo de pistola, y Kaitlin pudo ver, por un hueco entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Gutsman, cómo por el suelo empezaba a fluir un pequeño río de sangre.


	6. Chapter 6

**6º CAPÍTULO:**

**PRUEBA PARA UNA LIDER-ICEMAN, LA PRIMERA VÍCTIMA.**

Megaman volvió en sí pasado un rato y al levantarse, vio como Gutsman y Iceman metían algo en dos cajas.

-Megaman: ¿Qué hacéis chicos?

Antes de recibir respuesta de alguno de los dos, vio los cuerpos del zombie y del niño metidos dentro de la caja. Sin preguntar nada dirigió su mirada a Kaitlin que estaba sentada en un escalón, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las manos. Luego miró a Elecman que estaba de espaldas a ellos y se estaba secando la cara con un pañuelo.

-Megaman: Elecman, ¿estás bien?

Elecman se sobresaltó y guardó el pañuelo inmediatamente, como si no quisiera que nadie viese lo que estaba haciendo.

-Elecman: No me pasa nada...sólo estoy...estoy…sudando. Hace demasiado calor en este maldito almacén.

Megaman vio que, pesar de su tono de voz, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y tenía los ojos un ligeramente rojos.

-Elecman: ¡QUÉ ASCO! ¡MIRA COMO TIENES LA CARA! ¡ASÍ PARECES UN ZOMBIE!

Megaman se pasó la mano por su cara y vio que la tenia llena de sangre, rápidamente le pidió a Elecman un pañuelo.

Elecman miró por su alrededor, vio uno encima de una caja, y se lo dio. Megaman se limpió con él, y cuándo terminó todos empezaron a reírse al verle.

-Megaman: ¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?-dijo extrañado el robot azul.

-Elecman: … Creo que el pañuelo que te he dado no estaba tan limpio como creía...JA JA JA...

Mega se miró en un cristal, que utilizó como espejo, y vio que su cara estaba teñida de negro por la pólvora que tenía el pañuelo.

-Megaman: ¡Muy gracioso Elecman! ¿Ahora como me quito este tizne, listillo?-dijo malhumorado.

Kaitlin se acercó a el, y le dio un pañuelo limpio. Era un pañuelo púrpura-rosado con un encaje a cada lado. A Megaman le dio un poco de lastima limpiarse la cara con él, pero Kaitlin insistió en que lo hiciera. Mega sonrojado lo hizo con gusto, mientras se limpiaba, notaba un aroma a jazmín que le refrescaba, era el perfume favorito de Kaitlin, que pocas veces se ponía. Mega quiso guardar ese pañuelo para siempre, así que le pidió permiso para quedárselo.

Una vez terminado el descanso y tras recoger más municiones, todos empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo de cómo salir de la ciudad y a preparar un plan de evasión.

-Kaitlin: Bien, recapitulemos: No podemos salir de la ciudad por las alcantarillas, tampoco por la carretera, ya que hay millares de vehículos colisionados y es imposible pasar entre los restos, nuestra última esperanza es llegar al trolebús que se encuentra en el Downtown y llegar a la Torre del Reloj de Raccoon City. Según lo que está escrito en el reverso de esta foto de la misma, podemos llamar a un helicóptero desde allí, pero dudo que el camino sea fácil, ya que estamos en el Uptown. Opino que el mejor camino es este, que va más directo.-Con el dedo trazó un recorrido en un mapa que había encontrado en la comisaría.

-Iceman:…Siento decírtelo, pero este camino está cortado por un accidente de autobús.

-Kaitlin: Vaya...no contaba con eso…

-Elecman: Con permiso…-dijo tomando el mapa-Bien, dejadme ver...aja, ya lo tengo. Podríamos pasar por la zona comercial y después por la parte trasera del ayuntamiento. Es un camino más largo, pero creo que podemos hacerlo sin problemas.

-Fireman: ¿Cómo que sin problemas? No sólo están los zombies, ¿qué pasa con las demás criaturas como la que mató al jefe de policía y casi acaba conmigo?

-Kaitlin: Ese bicho hace tiempo que está muerto. Es cierto que esto es peor que una película de terror pero no podemos obsesionarnos con eso.

-Cutman: Kaitlin tiene razón. Si pensamos ahora en lo que nos espera ahí fuera, todos tendremos miedo y no podremos salir de aquí nunca.

-Elecman: Mejor nos calmamos todos y comenzamos a movernos.

Megaman se acercó a Kaitlin y le pidió una caja de balas que ella le dio gustosa.

-Kaitlin: Me alegra que hayas comprendido la situación de una vez Mega. Nos serás de gran ayuda.

-Megaman: Bueno...no es para tanto...yo...yo haría cualquier cosa por ti...Kaitlin...-dijo mirando con ojos amorosos a Kaitlin, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Elecman: ¡EH! Parejita, dejad eso para luego. Ya podréis hacer lo que queráis cuando salgamos de esta ciudad-dijo con tono burlón, mientras Megaman y Kaitlin apartaban la mirada uno de otro completamente avergonzados.

Una vez que todos estaban preparados, se pusieron en camino hacia la zona comercial. Para llegar hasta ahí, no tuvieron más remedio que pasar otra vez por la comisaría, no para entrar de nuevo, sino para seguir calle abajo y encontrar una puerta que, según Elecman, les llevaría hacia esa zona. Esa puerta estaba cerca de un incendio, justo al lado.

-Elecman: Hace poco que pasé por aquí y estaba cerrada, ¿alguien tiene una ganzúa?-preguntó a sus compañeros.

-Gutsman: No necesitamos ganzúa. Podemos echarla abajo.-Dicho esto se disponía a derribarla cuando Kaitlin se puso en medio, y lo detuvo.

-Kaitlin: ¡NO SEAS BESTIA!-le regañó-Si la tiras abajo así de repente, nos encontraríamos por sorpresa con cualquier criatura, y si está lo suficientemente cerca, cualquiera de nosotros podría perder la cabeza.

-Megaman: Tiene razón. Usa un poco el cerebro, si es que lo tienes.

-Gutsman: EH, ¿TE BURLAS DE MÍ?-dijo furioso por lo que dijo.

-Megaman: Sólo digo la verdad, aunque…si te quitasen el cerebro no seria una gran perdida, ni para nosotros, ni para ti.

-Elecman: Ya podréis continuar peleando más tarde, y ahora: ¿Quién demonios tiene una ganzúa?-dijo cada vez peor de los nervios.

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero nadie tenía ninguna. Elecman resignado, miró por su alrededor, y a su espalda vio unos alambres enganchados a unas cadenas que sujetaban una barricada, se aproximó a ella y los arrancó de un tirón.

-Elecman: Ya tenemos ganzúas.- dijo satisfecho mientras observaba le grosor y la dureza de los alambres, eran perfectos.

Megaman miró la barricada, no sabia por qué, pero le pareció familiar.

Antes de que Elecman pudiera dar dos pasos hacia ellos, la barricada comenzó a ceder, de repente Megaman gritó muy alarmado.

-Megaman: ¡NO! ¡ESA BARRICADA LA UTILICÉ PARA ENCERRAR A LOS ZOMBIES! ¡¡SAL DE AHÍ!

-Elecman: ¡¿CÓMO!

Elecman no entendía lo que decía Megaman cuando de repente unas manos putrefactas le alcanzaron y le agarraron de los brazos y del cuello.

Los demás corrieron a socorrer a su amigo, que luchaba furiosamente contra las manos que le sujetaban, pero era imposible soltarse: Cada vez aparecían más, y la barricada continuaba cediendo. Kaitlin agarró su rifle de asalto y metió el cañón entre una de las rendijas de la barricada y comenzó a disparar. Algunas manos se soltaban del cuerpo de Elecman, pero eran sustituidas por otras. Megaman miró a Iceman y se le ocurrió una idea:

-Megaman: ¡ICEMAN! ¡CONGELA LAS MANOS Y LAS RENDIJAS DE DONDE SALEN!-aconsejó mientras se quitaba de encima una de las manos y se apartaba.

-Iceman: ESO ESTÁ HECHO-dijo Iceman, que apartó a todos de su camino, retrocedió unos pasos, y lanzó uno de sus ataques de hielo, consiguiendo lo que Mega había planeado. Elecman con un poco de frío, pero bien, dio unos cuántos puñetazos a las manos de los zombies congeladas, y las rompió en pedacitos, acompañados de algunas gotas de sangre y de los alaridos de los zombies ya mancos. Elecman salió de allí y se acercó a Megaman muy enfadado.

-Elecman: ¡IMBECIL! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIGISTE ANTES!-le gritó mientras le agarraba del brazo con fuerza.

-Megaman: ¡SI ME HUBIESE ACORDADO ANTES TE LO HUBIESE DICHO!- se justificó.

Antes poder terminar de discutir, oyeron un grito procedente de Iceman que estaba sujetando como podía la barricada, Gutsman y Bombman corrieron en su ayuda y entre los tres agarraron la barricada y la sostuvieron.

-Bombman: ¡ELECMAN! ¡RECUPERA LOS ALAMBRES Y ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡¡NO PODREMOS RETENERLOS MUCHO TIEMPO!-le gritó señalando con su pié el lugar donde estaban los alambres que Elecman dejó caer antes.

Elecman se aproximó y los recogió a toda velocidad, se arrodilló ante la puerta y empezó a mover los alambres dentro de la cerradura, el tiempo corría en su contra. A pesar de su inmensa fuerza, Gutsman, cada vez se debilitaba más, al igual que Bombman e Iceman, eran demasiados zombies embistiendo violentamente las placas de metal de la barricada para ellos.

-Cutman: ¡Date prisa Elecman!

-Elecman: ¡ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! ¡¡ÁBRETE MALDITA PUERTA!-dijo ya con el corazón a cien al ver que la cerradura no respondía.

Kaitlin no podía aguantar más la situación y con su mano izquierda, tocó el brazo de Elecman:

-Kaitlin: ¡DÉJAME COPIAR TU ARMA!-dijo mientras los datos del arma de Elecman se transferían a su cañón plasma.

Elecman sólo asintió con la cabeza, no podía perder el tiempo discutiendo con Kaitlin.

-Elecman: ¡¿QUÉ VAS A HACER!- le preguntó solamente.

-Kaitlin: ¡TU SIGUE CON LA CERRADURA Y NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ! ¡CUTMAN AYÚDAME!

Kaitlin salió corriendo hacia la barricada seguida por Cutman. Elecman sin quitar la vista de la cerradura, se dirigió a Megaman.

-Elecman: ¡EH, AZULUCHO, VÉ A AYUDARLES!

-Megaman: ¡¿QUÉ!...¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE HUYAS Y NOS DEJES AQUÍ!

-Elecman: ¡YO NO VOY A HUIR, IMBECIL, SÓLO QUIERO QUE KAITLIN NO COMETA NINGUNA LOCURA DE LAS SUYAS, NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERDERLA!

Megaman se quedó de piedra al oír eso último, pero no demoró más y se dirigió a ver lo que estaban haciendo Cutman y Kaitlin. Vio que los dos arrancaban las chapas de los coches que estaban en la zona y los colocaban entre la pared y el filo de la barricada, y después Kaitlin los soldaba con los rayos del arma de Elecman levantando un as de luz que hacía saltar chispas, mientras daba ánimos a los demás, para que no se rindiesen ni dejaran caer la barricada. Megaman estaba muy orgulloso de Kaitlin, pero no iba a dejar que ella le quitase el protagonismo de la historia, así que ayudó también a sujetar la barricada.

Fireman, que seguía al lado de Elecman, veía cómo sus compañeros luchaban contra el tiempo y contra la muerte, y se sintió inútil; él era el único de grupo que no hacia nada por lo demás, el más cobarde y el más imbecil de todos. Así que en un acto de valentía, fue a ayudar a sus amigos.

-Fireman: Kaitlin eso no funcionará, déjame a mí.-Se plantó frente a la barricada y activó sus cañones de fuego.

-Kaitlin: ¡¿QUÉ VAS A HACER!

-Fireman: En cuando os lo indique, soltad la barricada y dejadme los zombies a mí, si no queréis acabar como ellos.-advirtió con tono serio. Kaitlin asintió con la cabeza y pasó la voz a los demás.

-Fireman: ¿Preparados? ¡SALID CORRIENDO!- gritó Fireman.

Todos se apartaron de la barricada, y salieron corriendo. La soldadura de Kaitlin resistió el tiempo suficiente para que todos consiguieran ponerse a salvo. La barricada cedió uno segundos después y dejó libres a los zombies. En ese momento Fireman disparó dos mares de fuego que salieron de sus cañones, y empezó a achicharrar a todos los zombies que salían de detrás de la barricada. En medio de estos acontecimientos, Elecman giró los alambres el la cerradura de la puerta y esta hizo un sonido parecido a un "clic", Elecman giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió.

-Elecman: ¡CHICOS, LO CONSEGUÍ! EL CAMINO ESTÁ DESPEJADO, VAMONOS!-dijo a toda velocidad y los demás le siguieron hacia el interior, incluido el valiente Fireman, y cerraron la puerta.

Todos se relajaron tras salir de aquella situación tan tensa, excepto Elecman a que se acercó a Megaman con una ira impresionante para continuar la anterior discusión:

-Elecman: PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME DIGISTES ANTES LO DE LA BARRICADA! POR POCO ME DEBORAN VIVO!

Megaman se quedó pasmado por la reacción de Elecman, a la cuál respondió, tranquilo, pero sin quedarse corto.

-Megaman: Las cadenas estaban rotas, así que tuve que reforzarlas con unos alambres. Si me hubiese acordado antes te lo habría dicho, no por ti, si no por los zombies, porque eres más indigesto que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Si yo fuera un zombie, pasaría de ti y me iría a la basura a encontrar algo mejor.

Elecman le cogió por el cuello, le estampó a la pared y le puso el gigantesco cañón de su lanzagranadas apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Megaman: Veamos si lo que dices es cierto cuando te conviertas en uno de ellos-dijo Elecman con una siniestra sonrisa y empujando lentamente el gatillo. Ante los futuros acontecimientos, Kaitlin, rauda, le apuntó al cuello con su rifle.

-Kaitlin: Ni se te ocurra o te mato. Y lo digo muy en serio.-le amenazó.

-Elecman: Eh, tranquila, no pretendía hacerle daño, sólo quise asustarle, ya me conoces.-dijo mirándola con tranquilidad.

-Kaitlin: Por eso. Te conozco tan bien que sé que eres capaz de dispararle, ahora déjalo.-dijo sin dejar de apuntarle.

Elecman cambió su gesto de tranquilidad a sobresalto, suspiró y soltó a Megaman.

-Elecman: Chica, que carácter tienes. Sueles ser tan dulce y tan inocente que me has llegado a intimidar.-dijo tranquilizado al ver que Kaitlin bajó el arma.

-Kaitlin: Creí que había quedado claro lo de las peleas, pero veo que a ti te entra por un oído y te sale por otro.- dijo ella con decepción, mientras caminaba a través del pasillo seguida por los demás.

Elecman la miró unos instantes un tanto avergonzado, mientras Megaman se levantaba del suelo.

-Elecman: Lo siento.-dijo de repente dirigiéndose al robot azul.

Megaman le miró un tanto sorprendido, se levantó, cogió su pistola del suelo y comenzó a seguir a Kaitlin.

-Megaman: No necesitas disculparte. Sé que en verdad no lo sientes.

Elecman y Megaman pronto se unieron al grupo de nuevo.

Megaman poco a poco comenzó a confiar en lo robots de Wally, a ver las buenas migas que hacian con Kaitlin. Pero no paraba de preguntarse dónde demonios estaría ese viejo loco. Tenia que ser algo demasiado importante como para prescindir de sus propios robots, incluso de su hermano Protoman. Mega era incapaz de imaginar que su hermano pudiera estar muerto, sólo podía seguir con sus nuevos compañeros y mantener la esperanza de encontrarle sano y salvo y de volver al lado del Dr.Light y de su hermana Roll que estarían muy preocupados por no recibir noticias de él desde tantas horas. Pero lo único que le consolaba era que estaba con la chica de la que desde hace tanto tiempo estaba enamorado, pero también le preocupaba el no ser correspondido por ella, ya que Kaitlin no hacia más que mirar con ojos dulces al indiferente Elecman.

-Megaman: Kaitlin.

-Kaitlin: Si?

-Megaman: Me gustaría ponerme en contacto con el Dr.Light y contarle lo que pasa, debe de estar muy preocupado por mí.

-Kaitlin: Lo siento Mega, pero me temo que no puede ser. Todos los medios de comunicación de la ciudad están destrozados, y el transmisor que construyó Elecman sólo tiene la frecuencia de la radio de la comisaría. Esperemos a ver si hay suerte y podemos encontrar otra radio por la ciudad que funcione. Espero que lo entiendas.

-Megaman: No te preocupes por eso, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

Llegaron a un aparcamiento, en el cuál aparecieron un montón de zombies y varios cerberos, pero detrás de ellos había un gigantesco agujero que impedía el paso. Kaitlin ideó un plan para pasar al otro lado sin ser atacados y sin gastar munición. Pasarían por encima de los coches y si alguna criatura se acercaba peligrosamente entonces dispararían. Rápidamente todos empezaron a subirse al techo de los vehículos y saltando de uno a otro. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, sólo tuvieron que disparar un par de veces, todos llegaron a salvo al final del aparcamiento, todos menos Iceman que era el único que se quedó atrás distraído al tener que disparar contra unos cuantos zombies.

Antes de que Iceman pudiese dar por finalizado el recorrido, el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, se desquebrajó y se formó un segundo agujero gigante, por el cuál cayeron varias de las criaturas y el coche en el que estaba subido Iceman. Fireman y Kaitlin salieron corriendo en su auxilio, pero Iceman cayó.

-Fireman: ICEMAN! ICEMAN! PUEDES OIRME!-gritó desesperado, temiendo lo peor.

Por un par de segundos no hubo respuesta, cuando de repente Iceman apareció un poco magullado, pero sano y salvo por la boca del agujero.

-Iceman: No os preocupéis, estoy bien.

Fireman y Kaitlin agarraron a Iceman de los brazos para ayudarle a salir, pero de repente algo agarró a Iceman por la cintura y tiró de él hacia el interior del agujero.

-Iceman: AGGGHH!

Tras el grito, de la boca de Iceman empezó a fluir sangre

El agujero estaba tan oscuro que Kaitlin y Fireman no podían ver nada. Gutsman llegó en aquel momento y ayudó a tirar a sus amigos. Iceman poco a poco estaba más cerca de salir del agujero pero con un gran esfuerzo.

-Gutsman: PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LO TIENE AGARRADO?-Dijo a ver que por más que tiraba no conseguía sacar por completo a Iceman del agujero, pero lo más extraño era que Iceman no volvió gritar, posiblemente habría perdido el conocimiento.

Gutsman, Kaitlin y Fireman tiraron mucho más fuertemente, y del impulso cayeron al suelo sacando a Iceman.

Kaitlin cayó en los brazos de Gutsman y Iceman cayó encima de Fireman.

-Gutsman: Kaitlin ¿estas bien?.

-Kaitlin: Si estoy bien. Fireman...

Las palabras de Kaitlin se vieron interrumpidas por un alarido de terror de Fireman, tanto Kaitlin como los demás vieron con horror como Fireman sostenía temblando el cuerpo de Iceman, que estaba cortado por al mitad y derramando sangre formando un gigantesco charco, después se oyó un rugido que provenía del interior del agujero, y cómo otro terremoto se volvía a sacudir la zona.

Cuando todo esto pasó Fireman, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de Iceman, Kaitlin también lloraba por la muerte de su amigo, se sentía responsable de todo aquello.

-Kaitlin: No puedo creer que haya muerto...todo ha sido por mi culpa!-dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo llorando abatida e histérica

Megaman se sentía muy triste, nunca pensó que sentiría tanto la muerte de un Robot de Wally, pero lo que más le dolía era ver a Kaitlin llorando, ella no tenia la culpa de que Iceman hubiese muerto, intentó consolarla, pero Elecman se le adelantó, agarró a Kaitlin por los hombros y le dio una bofetada.

-Megaman: PERO... POR QUÉ LE PEGAS!-le gritó, apunto de darle un puñetazo a Elecman, pero éste le empujó y empezó a hablarle a Kaitlin.

-Elecman: NO TE COMPORTES COMO UNA NIÑA! No eres tu la que nos dice que no desesperemos? Iceman no ha muerto por tu culpa, tú no sabías que iba a pasar esto. Todos hemos depositado toda nuestra confianza en ti, ahora no puedes dejarnos tirados.

Los demás trataban de consolar a Fireman, pero a la vez estaban atentos a lo que Elecman de decía a Kaitlin. Temían que ante el incidente, ella renunciara ser su líder.

Kaitlin se puso la mano en la mejilla que Elecman golpeó, se puso en pié y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Kaitlin: Chicos, lo siento mucho...me he comportado como un bebé, vaya un ejemplo de líder que soy…hemos perdido a un buen compañero y en vez de dar ánimos me he comportado como una niña...espero que me perdonéis.-se disculpó Kaitlin.

-Megaman: No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Has actuado como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, no siempre se puede ser firme ante esto y menos ante la muerte de un compañero. Eres una buena líder, actúes como actúes.

Los demás robots estuvieron de acuerdo con Megaman, por una vez, y todos, incluido Fireman, que aún seguía llorando, animaron a Kaitlin a seguir adelante.

-Kaitlin: Gracias amigos. Sé que esto es triste para todos pero debemos de sobrevivir, hagámoslo por nuestros amigos que han muerto hasta ahora!

Elecman, que estaba a poca distancia de ellos, sonrió al ver que Kaitlin se recuperó tan pronto.

Kaitlin cogió el cuerpo de Iceman, lo dejó entre dos coches y se despidió de él.

-Adiós Iceman. Juro que te vengarémos-dijo completamente segura de lo que decía. Y dirigió al grupo hacia la salida del aparcamiento.

Cuando salieron, Fireman se detuvo y miró atrás unos instantes, ya echaba de menos a su compañero, y no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante, pero las palabras de Kaitlin resonaron en su cabeza, y continuó caminando.

Bombman se aproximó a Kait.

-Kaitlin, cuando amenazaste a Elecman con tu rifle, decías en serio que ibas a dispararle?

Kaitlin soltó una risita y miró a Bombman.

-Kaitlin: Y tú que crees?

Bombman captó pronto el mensaje y se rió también.


	7. Chapter 7

**7º CAPÍTULO:**

**EL GRUPO SE DIVIDE-BUSCAR VIDA EN UNA CIUDAD MUERTA.**

El grupo se dirigió hacia la zona comercial. Unos pasos más adelante, Megaman, tras dar la vuelta a una esquina, vio el cadáver de un mercenario tendido en el suelo, cosa que le asustó al verle, confundiéndolo por un zombie, Kailtin le tranquilizó y le dijo que no había peligro ya que alguien le disparó al cabeza.

-Kaitlin: Cuando alguien es infectado por el virus, la única manera de evitar que se convierta en zombie es administrándole la vacuna o disparándole a la cabeza.

-Megaman: Umbrella...están completamente locos.

Los chicos llegaron al final del pasillo, de repente, Cutman se dio la vuelta alterado, y apuntó con su escopeta hacia la parte alta de un edificio.

-Kaitlin: Cutman, ocurre algo?-dijo Kaitlin preocupada.

Cutman bajó el arma al ver que no había nada, y se dirigió a Kaitlin.

-Cutman: No...no pasa nada, me pareció ver algo subiéndose por esa pared, pero...ahora no está. Creo que el miedo me ha afectado los circuitos.

Kaitlin miró a Cutman y le dijo a los demás que se preparasen.

-Kaitlin: Chicos, creo que vamos a tener que defendernos de algo, no sé el qué, pero no es nada bueno.

Los chicos ante las palabras de Kaitlin prepararon sus armas.

-Cutman: Kaitlin, ya te he dicho que a lo mejor me lo he imaginado, puede que no haya sido nada-le dijo Cutman para no preocuparla.

-Kaitlin: Cutman, no subestimes tus sentidos, tienes el oído más fino de todos nosotros, no puedes dejar pasar ni un sonido, y ni una sombra. Si escuchas o ves algo, estate preparado para lo que sea. Puede que, cómo tú dices, no haya sido nada, pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Confía más en tus sentidos, puede que ellos te salven la vida en estas situaciones.

Cutman sonrió a Kaitlin y volvió a levantar su escopeta.

Elecman abrió la puerta y se vieron en una especie de almacén. Nada más avanzar un par de pasos, Cutman escuchó algo. Se acercó a Kaitlin y el pidió que pararan.

-Elecman: Qué pasa ahora?

Cutman pidió silencio, y empezó a hablar muy bajito.

-Cutman: Shhh. Esperad, creo que he oído pasos.

-Megaman: De qué Cutman, Un zombie?

-Cutman: No...déjame escuchar...-guardó silencio y se concentró en volver a oír ese sonido-...Lo he vuelto a oír

El silencio se apoderó de toda la zona durante unos segundos, pero los demás no podían oír nada.

-Fireman: Yo no escucho nada.

-Gutsman: Cutman, qué es lo que has escuchado?

-Cutman: No lo sé... parecen pasos, pero son muy sigilosos para ser los de un zombie.

-Bombman: Un Licker?

-Cutman: No... es otra cosa...no sé lo que es, pero tampoco es Némesis...

Entre tanta adivinanza, Kaitlin echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Vio que había una caja colgada del techo, unas telas que cubrían casi toda la zona y una especie de plataforma de metal, nada de allí parecía alarmante. Cutman volvió a oír ese sonido de nuevo.

-Cutman: Otra vez, pero ahora está más cerca.

-Megaman: Si. Yo también lo he oído.

Kaitlin volvió a mirar a su alrededor, nada parecía fuera de lo normal...pero se dio cuenta que la caja del techo se estaba balanceando, analizó el balanceo, la velocidad y la tensión de la cuerda con su sistema de calculo, tomó sin mediar palabra alguna la escopeta de Cutman y disparó a la caja, la cuál cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

-Elecman: Que cosa más sospechosa. Una caja. Por dios Kaitlin, tú y Cutman estáis peor de lo que pensaba. Me largo!

-Kaitlin: Bueno, vete si quieres, pero, podrías echar un vistazo a la caja antes de irte?-le dijo Kaitlin, también sarcástica.

Elecman avanzó por el pasillo, y antes de asomarse a los restos de la caja, resbaló y cayó al suelo. Cuando se incorporó un poco y vio que su cuerpo estaba lleno de un líquido verde viscoso, se levantó, dirigió su mirada al lugar en el que cayó la caja, y vio a una extraña criatura que estaba panza arriba de color oscuro, tenia seis patas que acababan en unas afiladas púas y tenia el rostro como el de una araña, Elecman retrocedió un tanto sobresaltado.

-Elecman: Pero...qué es esto!- dijo mientras se quitaba con asco ese líquido verde.

-Kaitlin: Es un Drain deimo. Otra criatura resultada del Virus de Umbrella, es como un primo-hermano de las arañas, creo que será la mutación de una de ellas.

-Elecman: ARAÑAS? AAGG!-gritó y empezó a temblar como una gelatina y a sacudirse enérgicamente la sangre verdosa de la criatura.

-Megaman: … Es que te dan miedo las arañas, Elecman?-dijo sorprendido.

-Kaitlin: Bueno… las arañas aquí no son como las que se ven normalmente. Son muchísimo más grandes por el virus… no quiero decirte nada respecto a ellas.

-Elecman: NOO! NO ME HABLEIS DE ARAÑAS POR FAVOR! Es lo único me da miedo en esta maldita ciudad!.

Los demás no dijeron nada, por miedo a una represaría por parte de Elecman. Él era el más poderoso de ellos y era el que más mal humor tenia, así que cerraron la boca.

-Kaitlin: Cutman, Puedes oír algo más? Es raro que este Drain deimo esté sólo, normalmente atacan en grupo.

-Cutman: Un momento...,..., no, no oigo nada más.

-Kaitlin: Bien, puede que el otro esté por ahí esperando a atacarnos por la espalda, son muy sigilosos.

El grupo avanzó por ese pasillo, todo parecía ir bien. Elecman que estaba un tanto asustado seguía al grupo muy pegado a Kaitlin, ella estaba encantada con eso, y sonreía al ver como el robot Electrico se escondía detrás de ella como un niño pequeño. Megaman se moría de celos al ver la escenita, así que le ocurrió una idea para separarles. Se acercó sigilosamente detrás de Elecman, se acercó a su oído y gritó:

-Megaman: ELECMAN! TIENES AL BICHO ENCIMA!

-Elecman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elecman pegó un grito de puro terror, salió corriendo hacia la salida de ese almacén y desapareció detrás de la puerta de salida.

Kaitlin siguió a Elecman con preocupación y los demás hicieron lo mismo. Megaman se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea.

Salieron de ahí y se encontraron en la zona comercial, pero no vieron a Elecman por ninguna parte.

-Kaitlin: Dios mío, dónde estará Elecman?-dijo terriblemente preocupada.

-Megaman: No te preocupes, Elecman sabe cuidarse sólo, no le pasará nada.-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Kaitlin, pero está lo apartó y le empezó a regañar.

-Kaitlin: Sabes lo que has hecho! Por tu estúpida broma ahora Elecman se ha perdido en la zona comercial, y encima completamente asustado, en ese estado Elecman es una presa fácil! Si le pasa algo no te lo perdonaré nunca!-dijo Kaitlin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Megaman: ...Lo siento Kaitlin, sólo quería bajar un poco la tensión pero, veo que me he equivocado...lo siento mucho-trató de disculparse.

-Kaitlin: Depende de cómo esté Elecman cuando le encontremos, entonces ya veré si te perdono o no. Por el momento no pienso dirigirte la palabra.

Mega se quedó muy triste con lo que le dijo Kaitlin, ahora lo menos que podía hacer por ella era ayudarle a encontrar a su amigo.

Kaitlin se reunió con los demás en un cruce de caminos.

-Gutsman: Por dónde vamos?

-Kaitlin: Dejadme ver el mapa,-dijo sacandolo de su mochila-Bien... tenemos varios sitios donde buscarle: La cafetería, el periódico y la gasolinera; Bombman y yo iremos a la cafetería. Cutman, Gustman, vosotros id al periódico y Megaman...tu y Fireman id a la gasolinera. Voy a repartir varias municiones para cada uno, por si hay dificultades o, al caso, aparece Némesis. Nos reuniremos en el trolebús. Si alguno encuentra a Elecman herido, ya sabéis, utilizad las hierbas y los sprays si viene el caso, y, Gutsman recuerda que las rojas no curan, potencian a las azules y a las verdes.

-Gutsman: Si, ya lo sé.

-Kaitlin: En marcha!

Todos se separaron para encontrar a su amigo lo antes posible. Kaitlin y Bombman fueron los primeros en separarse del grupo, ya que la puerta trasera de la cafetería estaba justamente a dos pasos de ellos. Más adelante, tras cruzar un pasillo y pasar por una puerta, Cutman y Gutsman se separaron de los demás para ir las oficinas del periódico, dejando a Fireman y Megaman más solos, y a este último con más tristeza que nunca.

Kaitlin y Bombman ya se encontraban en el interior de la cocina de la cafetería, se asomaron por todas partes, pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie,

-Bombman: Parece ser que aquí no está Elecman, en verdad, cuando se asusta, corre más rápido que el rayo. Literalmente.

-Sigamos buscándole, quizás esté bien escondido-dijo mientras se dirigía al comedor cuando oyó un chillido.

Inmediatamente, Kaitlin se asomó un poco al puerta de la cocina y acto seguido mandó a Bombman que se agachara, cosa que este hizo a toda prisa.

-Bombman: Qué pasa? Qué a sido eso?

-Kaitlin: SHHH...calla y asómate con mucho cuidado-le dijo en voz muy baja.

Bombman se asomó con sumo cuidado a la ventanilla de servir la comida del restaurante, y vio una especie de criatura verde, parecía la fusión de un gorila con una rana, pero tenia afilados dientes y unas garras enormes, y por encima de su cabeza y espalda tenía una especie de erupciones de color rojo chillón. Ante tal espeluznante criatura, Bombman se agachó totalmente acongojado, y pálido del miedo que recorrió por todos los circuitos.

-Bombman: Q...qué...qué es eso...?-preguntó con la voz baja y temblorosa.

-Kaitlin: Es un Hunter...pero, nunca había visto uno semejante a este, debe de ser una nueva variante...viene hacia aquí?-preguntó con gran preocupación.

-Bombman: Parece que..sí-dijo con más miedo, se podían oír los pasos del Hunter acercándose a ellos muy lentamente.

Kaitlin, miró a su alrededor y vio la trampilla del sótano que estaba abierta, y avisó a Bombam para ir hacia allí y bajar rápidamente sin ser vistos por el Hunter. Así, lentamente, se dirigieron a gatas hacia la trampilla, pero no se daban cuenta de que el adorno metálico que Bombman tenia en la cabeza sobresalía de la ventanilla, cosa de la que el Hunter se percató, pegó un chillido y corrió a gran velocidad hacia la puerta de la cocina y encontró a los intrusos, Kaitlin y Bombman se quedaron paralizados por el miedo, cuando, antes de poder reaccionar, el Hunter dio un gigantesco salto con su temibles garras preparadas para cortarles la cabeza.

Cutman y Gutsman continuaban su camino hacia las oficinas del periódico, que estaban justo en la calle de al lado. Después de despedirse de Megaman y Fireman, tomaron una desviación hacia la derecha, y justo enfrente estaba las oficinas. Al entrar todo estaba muy tranquilo, lo único que vieron fue un pequeño incendio en las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba, las subieron con cuidado para no quemarse, al llegar al lado de la puerta que daba a las oficinas del piso superior, Cutman pisó un escalón muy quemado, se rompió y cayó, quedando atrapado a medio cuerpo entre las maderas quemadas.

-Gutsman: Cutman no es momento para ponerse a jugar con los escalones, tenemos que encontrar a Elecman-dijo en plan guasón.

-Cutman: JA, JA, ¡JA, Te crees muy simpático, no? Gutsman, ayúdame a salir de aquí en vez de quedarte mirando como un tonto-replicó de muy mal humor.

Gutsman le agarró por la cintura y de un tirón lo sacó del agujero en el que estaba metido. Ambos se dirigieron hacia las oficinas del piso superior. Unos cuantos zombies les esperaban, pero no estaban muy dispuestos a recibir su bienvenida, así que arremetieron contra ellos y los despacharon en dos tiros de escopeta.

Cutman se detuvo un momento.

-Cutman: Gutsman, ahora que lo pienso...si Elecman se hubiese escondido aquí, no nos habríamos encontrado con los zombies.

-Gutsman: ...O eso...o se lo han comido.

-Cutman: Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo-dijo avanzado a toda prisa el pasillo y asomándose a las oficinas-Elecman, estas ahí?-preguntó.

Nadie contestó, claro, no había nadie, Cutman se tranquilizó, y bajó la escopeta.

-Cutman: Bien, definitivamente, Elecman no ha pasado por aquí.

Cutman y Gutsman curiosearon un poco por los papeles que habían revueltos por encima de la mesa, Cutman recogió unos archivos y Gutsman encontró una caja de cartuchos para la escopeta detrás de una papelera; tras eso se dispusieron a salir.

Antes de que Cutman pudiese abrir la puerta, se detuvo; unos pasos subían las escaleras, unos pasos que no presagiaban nada bueno.

-Gutsman: Qué pasa Cutman?-preguntó a su amigo que empezó a temblar y a retroceder.

-Cutman: Es...es él...otra vez...-dijo mientras tomaba a su amigo por el brazo y se lo llevaba al interior de las oficinas a toda velocidad.

Una vez dentro, Cutman se agachó cerca de la puerta y Gutsman hizo lo mismo.

-Gutsman: No me digas que es...

-Cutman: Si...-dijo con un sudor frío que le recorría por espalda del miedo que sentía.

Antes de poder decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y una voz siniestra recorrió todo el pasillo con una simple palabra: "S.T.A.R.S"

Megaman y Fireman se encontraban en una especie de callejón al aire libre que estaba cerca del ayuntamiento, Fireman estaba entablando una conversación con Megaman sobre Kaitlin.

-Fireman: No te enfades con ella Megaman, sólo se preocupa de la seguridad del grupo.

-Megaman: No, no estoy enfadado... sólo un poco triste...eso es todo. Desde que he llegado a esta ciudad he estado metiendo la pata una y otra vez...

-Fireman: Anímate. Kaitlin se enfada con bastaste facilidad, pero en el fondo es una buena chica, seguro que ya te ha perdonado por lo que le hiciste a Elecman.

-Megaman: No me lo recuerdes. Todo fue por culpa de mis estúpidos celos...UPS!

Megaman se tapó la boca rápidamente, con la esperanza de que Fireman no le hubiese oído, pero ya era tarde.

-Fireman: No creas que no te he escuchado. La verdad es que Elecman tiene suerte de tener a una chica tan buena como ella. Aunque no lo quiere admitir, él también la quiere mucho.

-Megaman: ...también?-dijo Megaman un tanto confuso.

-Fireman: Bueno, todos nosotros queremos a Kaitlin como una hermana, y ella también a nosotros. Pero tiene un cierto afecto por Elecman, estoy seguro de que Kaitlin está enamorada de él.

-Megaman: O eso, o es que Elecman está aprovechándose de ella.

-Fireman: Elecman? No. Me sorprendería que hiciera eso, no es de ese tipo de robots.

De repente, las ventanas del ayuntamiento, que daban a ese callejón se rompieron, y un gran número de zombies comenzaron a salir de ellas, uno de ellos llegó a morder a Fireman en el brazo, en un grito de dolor de este. Megaman le apartó de ellos y salieron corriendo hacia una bifurcación. Tomaron el camino de la izquierda, pero otro gran número de zombies les cortó el camino. Retrocedieron hacia la puerta que estaba a mano derecha, pero también el camino estaba lleno de zombies. No tenían salida alguna.


	8. Chapter 8

**8º CAPÍTULO**

**MUERTE SIN PIEDAD-LA ÚLTIMA LLAMARADA DE FIREMAN**

Kaitlin se echó a un lado agarrando a Bombman del brazo, y se apartaron en el último segundo de las garras del Hunter. Éste no se daba por vencido y comenzó a perseguirles hacia el comedor del restaurante. Ellos comenzaron a dispararle, pero el Hunter esquivaba con gran maestría los disparos, dio otro salto, y en este, logró desgarrar el brazo de Kaitlin de un zarpazo. Bombman, asustado corrió hacia ella para ayudarla, pero el Hunter no quería que nadie le quitase la presa, así que le atacó; por suerte Bombman esquivó el ataque y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, se lanzó en picado al sótano abierto y bajó las escalerillas, el Hunter, cuando llegó a la cocina, no vio a nadie, y ante esto, se volvió con paso lento al comedor a terminar su trabajo con Kaitlin. Ante esto, Bombman empezó a hacer ruidos desde le sótano con el fin de atraerle, cosa que consiguió, ya que imitó a una gallina. El Hunter se lo tomó como una burla y muy enfadado se dejó caer por el sótano, una vez abajo no vio nada. El sótano continuaba por un pasillo, a sí que lo siguió, pero al llegar al final, seguía sin haber nadie. El Hunter, con un dedo de sus afiladas garras, se rascó la cabeza, como preguntándose donde estaba aquel tipo gordo; cuando se quiso dar cuenta oyó el ruido de dos puertas metálicas cerrándose. Bombman se había colocado de tal forma detrás de la escalera que el Hunter no lo vio, y aprovechando el despiste de este, subió de nuevo a la cocina y cerró la puerta para que el bicharraco no escapase, no sin antes atrancarla con algo resistente. Una vez finalizada la tarea, corrió hacia donde estaba Kaitlin, la chica robot estaba tumbada en el suelo sujetándose el brazo que el Hunter le había herido, pero se levantó por su propio pié y se dirigió a Bombman.

-Kaitlin: Dónde…dónde está el Hunter?

-Bombman: Lo he encerrado en el sótano...Estás bien?-dijo mirándole el brazo, el cuál, estaba ensangrentado y echando chispas. La herida era tan profunda que podía verse hasta los mecanismos de este.

-Kaitlin: Sólo es un rasguño, por suerte el virus no se transmite en las garras de esos animales...Puedes sacar un Spray de mi mochila?

-Bombman: Claro.

Bombman abrió la mochila y sacó el spray que Kaitlin le pidió, le quitó el tapón y se lo dio. Ella se echó el contenido de este en su brazo, y en medio de un gran escozor, la herida del brazo fue cerrándose, como si fuera por arte de magia.

-Kaitlin: Puede que Umbrella esté loca, pero hay que reconocer que estos Sprays son una maravilla.-dijo ya con el brazo curado.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina de nuevo para salir por donde habían entrado, ya que Elecman no estaba en el restaurante. Kaitlin miró el mapa de la ciudad para encontrar el camino por el cuál llegar al Trolebús, un camino repleto de zombies.

Cutman y Gustman se quedaron muy quietos y en silencio mientras Némesis cruzaba el pasillo con paso firme, a cada paso que daba, los dos robots veían cada vez más de cerca la muerte en medio de un silencio mortal. Antes de que la criatura llegase a la puerta. Cutman decidió entrar en acción, se levantó, salió de su escondite y se encontró cara a cara con el mortal Némesis.

-Cutman: Es a mí a quién buscas grandullón? Pues ven a por mi!-dijo Cutman en un tono que mezclaba terror con valentía.

-Némesis: "S.T.A.R.S"

Némesis arremetió contra Cutman, pero este pudo esquivarle deslizándose por el suelo. Una vez a salvo en el otro lado del pasillo, esperó a que Némesis se alejase de la puerta, una vez que esto, Cutman llamó a Gutsman.

-Cutman: GUTSMAN, AHORA!

Gutsman salió de su escondite al oír a Cutman, y con un armario de metal en las manos, golpeó a Némesis en la cabeza antes de que éste pudiera percatarse, con tal fuerza, que el armario quedó hecho trizas.

Némesis cayó aturdido en el suelo, mientras los dos robots huían hacia las escaleras aprovechando la situación. Por desgracia Némesis volvió a levantarse a los pocos segundos, y en un espantoso rugido, lanzó un tentáculo que alcanzó a Cutman, que ya estaba al otro lado del pasillo, agarrándole por el cuello y tirando de él hacia el temible monstruo. Gutsman no lo pensó dos veces y agarró a su amigo por la cintura con una mano tirando de él, mientras que con la otra agarraba una parte del tentáculo para evitar que Cutman se ahogara. Comenzó una batalla de tira y afloja entre Gutsman y Némesis, una batalla que duró unos minutos, ya que Cutman en, un intento desesperado, logró cortar el tentáculo que le agarraba con la cuchilla de su cabeza, y con el impulso, Némesis cayó hacia atrás chocando con la pared del pasillo, mientras que Cutman y Gutsman atravesaron la puerta que comunicaba con las anteriores escaleras y cayeron por estas. Una vez que se recuperaron del golpe a los pocos segundos, vieron que Némesis salió corriendo del pasillo y bajaba por las escaleras hacia ellos, pero, de repente, estas cedieron debajo de Némesis y éste cayó hacia lo que ambos robots creyeron que era el sótano, el fuego había consumido tanto las escaleras que no pudieron soportar el peso de Némesis. Se habían salvado; por el momento.

Ambos salieron del periódico con gran alivio y satisfacción.

-Cutman: Un momento...no hueles a quemado?

Gutsman también podía olerlo, pero de donde venía no era de las oficinas del periódico, sino del trasero de Cutman. Este, al darse cuenta, comenzó a gritar y a correr de forma cómica hasta llegar a un charco de agua donde apagar el suelo. Una vez resuelto este pequeño contratiempo, ambos se dirigieron hacia el punto de encuentro, el trolebús

Megaman y Fireman estaban completamente rodeados por una gran oleada de zombies, pero, aún arriesgando la vida, decidieron luchar contra ellos cuerpo a cuerpo para ahorrar munición, sólo utilizándola en momentos críticos; Megaman consiguió abrirse camino entre los zombies. Logró llegar a una de las puertas del pasillo y giró el picaporte pero la puerta no cedió ni siquiera al empujarla o golpearla con fuerza; tendría que volver atrás para ayudar a Fireman y llegar a la otra puerta, pero eran demasiados zombies cómo para tumbarlos a golpes sin perder la vida, pero Megaman tuvo una gran idea, vio que cerca había un bidón de gasolina y cogió su pistola.

-Megaman: FIREMAN, PONTE A CUBIERTO!-le gritó Megaman.

Fireman se abrió paso entre varios zombies e hizo lo que Megaman le advirtió. Mega se tiró al suelo, no sin antes dispararle a un zombie en la cabeza, y realizó un segundo disparo hacia el bidón de gasolina, provocando la explosión de este y de todos los zombies que había por la zona. Por fin, él y Fireman podían moverse con libertad.

Una vez que terminó el peligro, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta que aún no habían tocado, la que, según el mapa, daba directamente con la gasolinera, Mega agarró el picaporte, lo giró, empujó la puerta hacia atrás poco a poco, y antes de abrirse del todo, una gigantesca explosión llenó todo de fuego y hierros incandescentes; la gasolinera había explotado en mil pedazos.

La onda expansiva de la explosión pilló de sorpresa a los dos, que cayeron al suelo a varios metros de la puerta. Megaman, después de unos segundos de confusión, corrió hacia la puerta de nuevo, la abrió, y vio con horror que todo estaba completamente destruido, era imposible continuar, por aquella zona y menos buscar a Elecman. Megaman estaba completamente desolado, qué es lo que iba a decirle a Kaitlin? Mientras Mega se hundía en la tristeza, Fireman, que estaba a poca distancia, comenzó a recuperarse del golpe, pero, al levantar la mirada, se encontró cara a cara con un zombie que se había librado de la explosión anterior, cuya boca chorreaba sangre y saliva. Fireman estaba aterrorizado, tanto que no podía moverse, sin poder defenderse, el zombie se abalanzó sobre él. Megaman, ante el grito de Fireman, reaccionó, pero lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo aquel muerto le mordía con furia por el cuello y por los brazos entre los ahogados gritos de Fireman pidiendo auxilio. De repente, una ráfaga de balas atravesaron el cuerpo del zombie cayendo en el suelo abatido y definitivamente muerto, mientras Fireman se retorcía de dolor en el suelo sangrando. Kaitlin y Bombman que llegaron en ese momento, fueron quienes realizaron los disparos, tras eso, corrieron a socorrer a su amigo.

-Kaitlin: Fireman!...Dios mio! Aguanta!

-Bombman: Estas heridas tienen mala pinta, Kait, debemos utilizar una de las hierbas- dijo mientras se levantaba y reunía algunas plantas curativas verdes y rojas que crecían en un macetero, mientras Kaitlin sacaba el botiquín con sus herramientas de emergencia para curar las heridas a Fireman. Mega corrió hacia Kaitlin.

-Megaman; Kaitlin...Estas bien...no sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti...-dijo Megaman mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Kaitlin ante la situación apartó furiosamente a Mega de su lado.

-Kaitlin: SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? DEJÉ A FIREMAN CONTIGO PARA QUE LE PROTEGIERAS!

Megaman se quedó de piedra ante la reacción de Kaitlin, jamás la había visto tan furiosa, ni tan asustada.

-Megaman: Yo...yo no sabía que...el zombie…lo siento.

-Kaitlin: ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES DECIR? PRIMERO ELECMAN Y AHORA ESTO!

-Bombman: Oye Kaitlin, ya ha dicho que lo siente, a sí que déjalo ya.

Kaitlin miró a Bombman, luego a Fireman y luego a Megaman, lanzó un gran suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-Kaitlin: Esta bien. Mega, luego me expondrás tu excusa, ahora dime, de donde venia la explosión?

Megaman se puso más azul de lo que ya era, y miró de reojo a la puerta que dirigía a la gasolinera, Kaitlin al ver la reacción de Mega, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio los resultados de la explosión. Ante esto, Kaitlin se derrumbó y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Kaitlin: Dime que ya has mirado en la gasolinera antes de todo esto…dime que ya has mirado en la gasolinera antes de todo esto...-murmuró entre sollozos.

Megaman bajó la cabeza

-Megaman: Lo...lo siento...no nos dio tiempo…

Kaitlin se levantó de un salto y le dio una patada a la puerta con toda la rabia contenida hasta el momento.

-Kaitlin: OTRA VEZ EL MALDITO "LO SIENTO! UN DISGUSTO DETRÁS DE OTRO, UNO TRAS OTRO! ESTOY HARTA!

Megaman se alejó de Kaitlin completamente atemorizado, pero ella sólo avanzó hacia Bombman que sostenía a Fireman.

-Kaitlin: Se pondrá bien?

-Bombman: No hay problema, las heridas eran serias, pero la ser tan recientes, las hierbas harán mejor efecto, así que se pondrá bien.

Kaitlin sonrió, y acarició la cara de Fireman que estaba inconsciente, pero no podía evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima que se deslizara por su mejilla al verle todo lleno de vendas por el cuello, los brazos y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Poco después, aparecieron Cutman y Gutsman que corrieron contentos hacia ellos. Kaitlin se alegraba de verles...pero...dónde estaba Elecman?. Con miedo se aproximó a ellos.

-Kaitlin: Dón...dónde esta Elecman...?-preguntó muy asustada.

Cutman y Gutsman no sabían que contestar. Pero fue Gutsman el que rompió el silencio.

-Gutsman: No le hemos encontrado.

Kaitlin comenzó a tambalearse y, ver que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cutman la tomó en brazos y ella comenzó a llorar.

-Kaitlin: Es...está muerto...la...la gasolinera...ha...ha...

Cutman y Gutsman se entristecieron al oír esas palabras tan tristes, intentaron consolar a Kaitlin.

-Cutman: Kaitlin...lo sentimos mucho...hemos hecho todo lo posible...

-Gutsman:...Elecman hubiese querido que continuases a delante...vamos, tenemos que ir al trolebús...

Kaitlin dejó de llorar, se levantó y dirigió su mirada a la puerta del otro pasillo, y sin decir nada, echó a correr mientras los demás la seguían pidiéndole que se detuviera. Ella no se detuvo ante los gritos de advertencia de sus amigos, sólo tenía en mente una cosa, Elecman. Después de una corta carrera, llegó a la estación del trolebús, toda envuelta en llamas, pero la zona de la vía estaba intacta, al igual que el trolebús. Kaitlin se detuvo, y detrás de ella los demás, incluyendo Gutsman que cargaba con el aún inconsciente Fireman a la espalda. Kaitlin comenzó a mirar el trolebús y se acercó a una de las puertas de este, miró a sus compañeros y la abrió.

Una vez dentro, Kaitlin miró por todas partes del interior, y, en uno de los asientos, vio una figura que estaba tumbada, el corazón de Kaitlin por poco no se soltó de sus cables al ver que la figura que estaba allí, al verla con más claridad, era Elecman, que permanecía inmóvil. Kaitlin corrió hacia él y comenzó a zarandearle de un lado a otro, mientras gritaba con gran nerviosismo. Ante estos bruscos movimientos, Elecman se giró, abrió los ojos y bostezó.

-Elecman: Pero Kaitlin... por qué me despiertas?-dijo aún medio dormido.

Kaitlin se quedó con cara de pasmo y poco después, se abalanzó a Elecman entre sollozos y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Kaitlin: ELECMAN ESTAS BIEN!...Eres un tonto!...Yo tan preocupada por ti...y tu...y tu...durmiendo a pierna suelta!...pero estoy muy contenta de ver que estas sano y salvo.

Elecman se puso más rojo que un tomate ante esa escena, pero no se sentía capaz de apartarla de su lado, solo le acaricio la cabeza.

-Elecman: Cuando vas a crecer? sigues tan niña como siempre-le dijo con carácter burlón.

Kaitlin se puso colorada, y se aparto de Elecman. Megaman, al rato, se acercó a ella esperando que le dijera algo.

-Megaman: Kaitlin...

Ella se giró hacia él y al ver su cara, entendió lo que quería decirle.

-Kaitlin: No te preocupes Mega, ya se me ha pasado-después de eso le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Megaman quedó aliviado al ver que Kaitlin le había perdonado y se sentía muy feliz de aquello.

Elecman les miró con cara burlona.

-Elecman: Perdonad que interrumpa, pero, qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos mientras yo estaba aquí? Eh?

Megaman y Kaitlin se pusieron colorados la unísono, cómo podía Elecman bromear, con lo preocupados que todos estuvieron por él?

-Elecman: Bueno, me trae sin cuidado lo que hayáis hecho, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí-dijo Elecman ya serio.

-Megaman: Eso lo único que has dicho con sentido desde que salimos de la comisaría. Arranquemos esto y larguémonos.

-Elecman: Me temo que eso por el momento no es posible.

-Cutman: ...Qué?...pero por qué?

-Elecman: Porque al trolebús le falta varias piezas y a demás no tiene combustible.

-Megaman: Lo que nos faltaba.

-Elecman: Bah, pero no os preocupéis, al parecer unos mercenarios han ido a buscar las piezas, lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar y descasar aquí.

-Megaman: Serás aprovechado…vas a dejar que otros hagan el trabajo?

-Elecman: Pues...déjame pensar...ummm...SI.

Megaman cada vez se sentía más enfadado y Kaitlin, a predecir lo que podía pasar, les dijo a todos que sería mejor que se quedaran allí ya que Fireman estaba herido y no podían arriesgarse a salir del trolebús. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, también Mega, aunque un poco a regañadientes.

Gutsman dejó a Fireman tumbado en uno de los asientos, y Kaitlin se acercó para cambiarle las vendas. Fireman se estaba despertando.

-Fireman:...hmm...Kaitlin?...

-Kaitlin: Shh, tranquilo Fireman, ya estás salvo.-dijo cariñosamente mientras le quitaba las vendas ya sucias.

-Fireman: Lo siento...estoy siendo una carga para vosotros...

-Kaitlin: Como vuelvas a decir eso, te soldaré la piel sin anestesia.-le amenazó con una sonrisa.

-Fireman: Jeje…Vale, vale-dijo Fireman captando el mensaje.

-Kaitlin: Sólo has tenido un momento de despiste, eso es todo, no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada.

-Fireman: Sabes, mientras estaba inconsciente, soñé que Némesis te mataba, y todo había sido por mi culpa; perdí el arma y tu me salvaste...crees que eso puede ser una premonición?

-Kaitlin: No, sólo fue un sueño basado en un miedo. Nada de eso ocurrirá, porque yo estoy aquí y no voy a permitir que nada malo os pase, y menos a mí.

Fireman se relajó al oír aquellas palabras, apoyó su cabeza sobre la mochila de Kaitlin, que ella puso para improvisar una almohada, y se quedó dormido justo cuando Kaitlin había terminado de repararle.

Los demás se sentaron en el suelo, Cutman estaba mirando el mapa de la ciudad, Gutsman leía un archivo que cogió de las oficinas del periódico, Bombman limpiaba una de las armas, Megaman miraba por la ventanilla del trolebús y Elecman estaba sintonizando la radio de bolsillo que construyó en la comisaría. Así pasaron las horas, hasta que casi todos empezaron a quedarse dormidos, excepto Megaman y Kaitlin que estaba terminando de revisar su brazo mecánico, una vez que terminó, se acercó a Megaman, que continuaba mirando por la ventana.

-Kaitlin: Mega.

-Megaman: hmm, ah, Kaitlin, qué te pasa?

-Kaitlin: Me preguntaba qué estabas mirando por la ventana, llevas casi todo el tiempo ahí.

-Megaman: Estaba mirando la ciudad, debía de ser una ciudad muy alegre y hermosa para ser tan pequeña.

-Kaitlin: Si que lo era, pero, ya has visto lo que ha pasado. Ahora es una trampa mortal.

-Megaman: Crees que podremos salir de ella?

-Kaitlin: Estoy segura. Toda trampa tiene sus inconvenientes y esta no va a ser menos, no existe la trampa perfecta.

-Megaman: Sabes, esto cada vez más me recuerda a un videojuego, aún no me puedo creer que estemos metidos en esto.

-Kaitlin: Aún nos quedan muchas fases para terminarlo y muchos enemigos finales, pero, si están aquí, podemos vencerles.

Megaman no podía evitar mirar a Kaitlin cuando ella hablaba, su voz le inspiraba confianza y valor para seguir a delante, aunque no le daba el valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía por ella; pero no iba dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ahora que todos estaban dormidos. Megaman cogió las manos de Kaitlin cariñosamente, las alzó hasta la altura de su pecho y empezó a titubear.

-Megaman: Kaitlin...hace tiempo que...que quiero decirte algo...y...bueno...yo...

-Kaitlin: De qué se trata Mega?

-Kaitlin...yo...yo...yo te...

En aquel momento todo el trolebús empezó a vibrar y a moverse, Kaitlin se asomó por la ventanilla y vio que se estaban moviendo, la vibración había despertado a los demás.

-Gutsman: Kaitlin, qué ocurre?-preguntó sobresaltado.

-Kaitlin: El trolebús se mueve, se mueve. Por fin vamos a poder salir de aquí!-gritó con gran alegría.

Todos se alegraron al oír eso, menos Mega, si no hubiese sido por el trolebús, el podía haberle confesado a Kaitlin que la quería.

-Kaitlin: Bueno, voy a ver a los que lo conducen.-dijo mientras que se dirigía al puerta del vagón siguiente, pero, antes de abrir el picaporte, oyó unos disparos de rifle, algo andaba mal.

-Elecman: Qué ocurre!

-Kaitlin: No lo sé, voy a ver!-Intentó abrir la puerta-...NO SE ABRE...ESTÁ ATASCADA!

Todos intentaron ayudar a Kaitlin a abrir la puerta, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una explosión les pilló desprevenidos, el vagón el que iban descarriló y todos cayeron fuera de este al suelo.

Megaman fue el primero en volver a estar consciente, poco después vio a los demás tirados en el suelo. Se levantó para ver si Kaitlin estaba bien, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, temió que se hubiese quedado atrapada entre los restos del trolebús, y estuviese muerta; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que algo lo cogió por el cuello a sus espaldas y lo levantó, Némesis. Megaman no se podía creer que esa criatura aún estuviese viva, pero antes de poder reaccionar, Némesis lo lanzó con gran fuerza contra unos amasijos de hierro, con la desgracia de que uno se clavase en el brazo donde Megaman tenía su arma plasma, quedando inutilizable y dejándole indefenso ante Némesis. Este se disponía hacer lo que antes pretendía hacer en la comisaría, uno de sus tentáculos quedó a la vista, se alargó y avanzó a gran velocidad hacia Megaman. Pero en el último segundo, una ráfaga de disparos arremetió contra el tentáculo y contra Némesis; Megaman miró hacia el lugar del que procedían los disparos, y vio a Kaitlin encima de una montaña de metal, con Fireman sujeto en sus brazos, aún inconsciente. De la frente de Kaitlin salía una hilera de sangre que le recorría toda la cara, pero por lo demás estaba muy bien.

Némesis estaba furioso, y arremetió contra la muchacha, la cual, sin soltar a Fireman, saltó de la montaña de hierros, que se desplomó al darle Némesis un puñetazo. Kaitlin dejó a salvo a Fireman, y se enfrentó a Némesis, sola.

Megaman no podía permitir que ella se enfrentase contra ese monstruo, pero...no podía hacer nada. Kaitlin y Némesis lucharon duramente en un combate a muerte; ella parecía que conocía los movimientos de Némesis ya que lo esquivaba con gran perfección, pero Némesis no se rendía, una y otra vez intentaba agarrarla, con las manos o con sus tentáculos, en vano, mientras ella disparaba. Pero, desafortunadamente, Kaitlin pisó una barra de hierro que rodó e hizo que cayese al suelo y soltase el arma; fue un accidente fatal. Némesis se acercó a ella, con uno de sus pies destrozó el rifle que Kaitlin perdió al caer, y después la sujetó con el otro, con el fin de aplastar su cuerpo. Kaitlin gritaba de dolor al sentir cómo el pié de Némesis le apretaba más y más. Megaman no podía soportar ver eso, así que se levantó, se arrancó el hierro que había atravesado su brazo, soltando un chorro de sangre que se derramó por todo este, y corrió a toda velocidad para ayudarla. Entonces, una gigantesca llamarada alcanzó Némesis que se apartó en un gran alarido. Megaman fijó su mirada al lugar de donde procedían las llamas y vio a Fireman apoyado en una gigantesca placa de metal con uno de sus cañones de fuego activado, pero tenía unos pasos maltrechos, que indicaban que estaba malherido.

-Fireman: Llévate... a Kaitlin…y ponla a salvo...yo me encargaré de este bicho.

-Megaman: PERO...! QUÉ HARÁS TÚ FIREMAN!-dijo mientras recogía a Kaitlin del suelo.

-Fireman: No voy a permitir... que mi pesadilla se haga realidad...SÁLVALA!

Megaman hizo caso a Fireman, tomó a Kaitlin en brazos y corrió alejándose de allí. Ella, al rato, recuperó el conocimiento mientras huían, pero un horrible grito hizo que ambos se girasen y vieran con horror que Némesis había agarrado a Fireman por el cuello y como con su puño le atravesaba el cuerpo, formándole un mortal agujero del que empezó a chorrear sangre. Después de eso, lo lanzó con tal fuerza, que cayó a los pies de Megaman y Kaitlin.

Kaitlin, bajó de los brazos de Megaman y rompió a llorar encima del cuerpo de Fireman, pero no había tiempo para eso, ya que Némesis se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, sin darles tregua alguna. No podían hacer nada, no tenían armas, y los demás estaban inconscientes por el descarrilamiento; pero, sin saber cómo, Némesis cayó al suelo repentinamente, Megaman miró a los pies de Némesis y vio que Fireman le estaba agarrando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Pudo escuchar lo que serían sus últimas palabras.

-Fireman: Yo...moriré...pero...os salvaré.

Fireman activó el cañón de fuego de la mano que le quedaba libre, trató de inmovilizar a Némesis lo mejor que pudo, dirigió su cañón a un barril de gasolina que había muy cerca, y lanzó sus llamas. El barril explotó con él y con Némesis. La onda expansiva de la explosión, dejó inconscientes a Megaman y a Kaitlin, que cayeron encima de un montón de hierros.

Así se quedaron durante un largo tiempo, sin saber que el que fue el más débil del grupo, se había convertido en el más valiente.


	9. Chapter 9

**9º CAPÍTULO**

**LLEGADA A LA TORRE DEL RELOJ-LA PESADILLA**

En el aire se oía una extraña melodía procedente de una caja de música, la cual despertó a Megaman.

Se levantó de donde estaba acostado y vio que se encontraba en una extraña sala, al pie de unas escaleras. La sala estaba muy bien decorada y limpia, pero se sentía confuso, dónde estaba, y sus compañeros?...y Kaitlin?.

La música volvió a sonar, se oía muy cerca de un lado de las escaleras, así que miró en el hueco de estas. A lado izquierdo, vio una caja de música, pero la que él oía no procedía de allí; su curiosidad le impulsó a abrirla, la música era distorsionada y desafinada, pero podía distinguir la misma melodía que estaba escuchando. Colocó la caja en su sitio, y se dirigió al otro lado de la escaleras, a cada paso que daba, podía oírla mucho más cerca, cada vez más y más, hasta llegar al hueco derecho. La música procedía de allí, pero, antes de poder acercarse más, vio unas sombras, cuyas voces sonaban en la oscuridad.

-Voz 1: Al fin despertaste, me has tenido preocupado.  
-Voz 2: Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Megaman reconoció las voces al instante, eran las de Elecman y Kaitlin. La sombra que los cubría desapareció dejando al descubierto a los jóvenes. Mega, sin saber porqué, permaneció oculto detrás de una columna.

-Kaitlin: Le...le prometí a Fireman que no permitiría que nada malo le ocurriese...ni a él, ni a nadie...pero...ahora…esta muerto…-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Elecman: No ha sido culpa tuya. Tu le protegiste todo el tiempo que te fue posible...él decidió morir por su propia voluntad para salvarnos...así que no llores.

Megaman nunca había visto a Elecman tan amable y tan cariñoso con Kaitlin. Aunque eso le desconcertó, había algo que le impedía salir de su escondite e interrumpir la escena. Kaitlin parecía inconsolable, no hacía otra cosa más que llorar y frotarse los ojos intentando secárselos. De repente, Elecman la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza y cariño.  
-Elecman: No quiero verte llorar mas…por favor, para.

Kaitlin dejó de llorar al instante y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir el abrazo de Elecman. Megaman se quedó paralizado ante al escena, intentó decirle a Elecman que la soltase…pero de su garganta no salía ni una palabra, intentó hablar pero no pudo, era como si se hubiese quedado mudo, precisamente en ese momento. Kaitlin y Elecman parecían ignorar la presencia de Megaman.

-Kaitlin: E…Elecman…

-Elecman: Kaitlin, desde siempre me has gustado. Eres…tan bonita.

-Kaitlin: ...

-Elecman: No solo por eso, también me gusta tu carácter inocente y alegre, tu compresión, tu bondad...todo eso me gusta de ti.

-Kaitlin: Elec...

-Elecman: Te quiero, Kaitlin.

Kaitlin abrazó a Elecman, débilmente en un principio, y poco a poco más y más fuerte.

-Kaitlin: Elecman…yo también te quiero.

El corazón de Megaman pareció romperse en pedazos…pero no podía decir ni hacer nada, solo ver la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Kaitlin, por favor no vayas con él...! Te quiero!", Megaman deseaba poder decir esas palabras con todas su fuerzas, pero su voz estaba completamente apagada y ausente, y su cuerpo paralizado por el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Kaitlin acarició los labios de Elecman y él los de ella.

-Kaitlin: Elecman…bésame

Elecman sonrío y cumplió el deseo de Kaitlin. Ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Megaman no podía soportar esa escena y se derrumbó en el suelo llorando, sin poder hacer nada para parar a la pareja. Sus ojos estaban tan humedecidos por las lágrimas que tuvo que secarse la cara. Cuando apartó una de sus manos con la que se había secado la cara, vio que ésta estaba llena de sangre. Mega se estremeció al ver eso y empezó a notar como unos gruesos hilillos de sangre recorrían su frente y su cara, pronto su terror fue en aumento al ver que todo se volvía oscuro y como un fondo negro le rodeaba. La confusión y el miedo se apoderaron del robot, fue entonces cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba el pecho produciéndole un terrible dolor, miró a este y vio que un tentáculo era el causante de todo. Megaman notó que las fuerzas le abandonaban a la vez que su sangre le salía a borbotones del pecho, pero pudo darse la vuelta y ver a Némesis a sus espaldas; la criatura sacó su tentáculo del pecho de Megaman y le dio una patada en la espalda para rematarle. Mega, que aún estaba consciente vio como caía en la oscuridad como si de un gigantesco abismo se tratase, pero en el fondo de toda esa oscuridad, había una horda de zombies que esperaban con hambre al joven robot, que caía sin remedio hacia ellos.

-Megaman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Megaman abrió los ojos y se levantó alterado del suelo en que estaba tumbado, la oscuridad había desaparecido y con ella los zombies, se palpó la cara y el pecho, viendo que estaba intacto y no había herida alguna, solo una venda que le rodeaba el brazo que se hirió en la batalla contra Némesis. Pronto respiró relajado y se tranquilizó al ver que todo había sido una pesadilla y estaba a salvo de una biblioteca con sus compañeros de viaje.

Sin aviso alguno, escuchó unos gritos que procedían de Kaitlin, quien estaba acostada sobre una manta y retorciéndose en sueños. Al verlo, Megaman se levantó del todo y corrió hacia ella

-Megaman: KAITLIN...! QUÉ TE PASA!...KAITLIN, DESPIERTA!

Kaitlin abrió lo ojos al oír la voz de Megaman.

-Kaitlin: E...Elecman!…ah…Mega…eres tú.

-Megaman: Uff, no vuelvas a darme un susto cómo ese...has tenido una pesadilla?

Kaitlin vio que Mega y los demás estaban con ella y comprendió que todo lo que sólo había tenido una pesadilla. Elecman se dirigió hacia a ella y se agachó a su misma altura.

-Elecman: Kaitlin, estás bien?

-Kaitlin: ...Es...estoy bien-dijo incorporándose. De repente, vio que faltaba alguien entre los demás-Dón...dónde está Fireman?

Los chicos se miraron uno a otros, y Cutman y Gutsman se apartaron dejando ver una mesita de escritorio, en la cual, encima, estaba Fireman. Pero, al pobre robot le faltaban las piernas y un brazo y tenía un enorme agujero en su vientre, que todavía continuaba sangrando, pero, estaba aún vivo.

Kaitlin se levantó de golpe al verle, y corrió hacía a el.

-Kaitlin: Fi...Fireman...-dijo entre lágrimas.

Fireman empezó a girar lentamente y con gran esfuerzo la cabeza, abrió los ojos y miró dulcemente a Kaitlin.

-Fireman: Ka...Kaitlin...estás...viva...

-Kaitlin: Fireman...Por qué lo has hecho?...

-Fireman: Ya...te lo dije...No...no iba a permitir...que Némesis te...te...hiciera daño.

-Kaitlin: Pero era yo la que tenia que protegerte...no tu a mi!

-Fireman: Y lo hiciste...demasiadas veces...tenia que...devolverte…el favor... ...ahhhgggg-mientras hablaba, empezó a escupir sangre.

-Kaitlin: FIREMAN!...NO TE MUERAS!...POR FAVOR!-comenzó a suplicarle, mientras cogía la mano de Fireman.

-Fireman: Kaitlin...ya ha...llegado mi hora...no...no quiero verte llorar...-dijo acariciándole la cara-Quiero recordarte con una sonrisa...

Kaitlin, aún entre lágrimas, le dedicó una sonrisa a Fireman, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza su mano, que perdía fuerzas poco a poco.

-Fireman: Kaitlin...gracias por haber sido...tan buena conmigo...y...por darme valor...-los ojos de Fireman se llenaron de lágrimas a medida que se cerraban-...Te…quiero...amiga mía... ...

La mano de Fireman quedó estática en la cara de Kaitlin, y esta, al soltarla, cayó como una hoja seca. Fireman había muerto.

Kaitlin comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente sobre el cuerpo de Fireman, los demás no pudieron evitar emocionarse. Elecman se destacó del grupo, tomó a Kaitlin por un hombro y la separó del cuerpo de Fireman.

-Elecman: Kaitlin, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero hay cosas que nadie puede evitar, y, antes de que pongas histérica has de saber que no ha sido culpa tuya. Tu le protegiste todo el tiempo que te fue posible...él decidió morir por su propia voluntad para salvarnos...así que no llores.

Kaitlin dejó de llorar, y se secó las lágrimas. Megaman se puso pálido; esas palabras de Elecman, eran las mismas que las del sueño. Inmediatamente, Mega, sin decir nada, empujó a Elecman apartándolo de Kaitlin. Todos se quedaron muy extrañados por aquella reacción.

-Elecman: …Pero…PERO QUE MOSCA TE HA PICADO!  
-Megaman: No le pongas la mano encima a Kaitlin! Me oiste?

-Kaitlin: Megaman qué pasa!

-Megaman: Escúchame Kaitlin. No quiero verte cerca de Elecman.

-Kaitlin: …Pe…pero por qué?

-Megaman: PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

Kaitlin, asustada ante la actitud de Megaman, le dio tal empujón que el robot chocó contra una de las estanterías.

Los demás se quedaron de piedra ante esa extraña y violenta situación. Megaman se quedó paralizado ante el fuerte golpe, tanto que no supo que hacer. Kaitlin, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se puso colorada y comenzó a llorar.

-Kaitlin: …Lo siento…lo siento, lo siento...yo no quería...esto...ESTO ES DEMASIADO!

Kaitlin salió de la habitación corriendo; los demás la siguieron, temerosos de que le ocurriese algo malo, ya que no llevaba ningun arma. Al abrir la puerta, Kaitlin se encontró con una enorme sala, y se detuvo al verla. Los demás, al llegar, quedaron maravillados y observaron la majestuosidad de aquella sala.

-Bombman: Guuaaauuu, nunca pensé que en Raccoon City hubiese un edificio tan bonito como este.

-Kaitlin: …La torre del Reloj...

De repente, sonó una distorsionada melodía, cosa que, a Mega hizo que los cables se le saltaran de su sitio ya que era la misma que había escuchado en su sueño, se giró y vio a Gutsman en uno de los lados de la escalera principal, con una caja de música en las manos.

-Gutsman: Está rota, no se oye bien-dijo el grandullón dejándola en su sitio.

Megaman se alivió ante eso, pero al poco rato, cuando Elecman se dirigía al otro lado de la escalera, Kaitlin corrió como un rayo hacia él y gritando le tiró al suelo.

-Kaitlin: NO VAYAS ALLÍ...TE MATARÁN!

-Elecman...¡¡PERO...!¡¡¿¿QUÉ HACES, SUÉLTAME?

Elecman forcejeaba con Kaitlin, ya que ella se agarró como una sanguijuela a su cintura, pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, no conseguía quitársela de encima, mientras ella lloriqueaba.

-Megaman: Pero…Kaitlin qué te pasa?

-Kailin: Mega, que no vaya ahí, que no vaya, por favor...

-Elecman: Pero qué demonios os pasa, creo que el golpe que os disteis en la cabeza os ha afectado bastante…-dijo Elecman mientras apartaba a Kaitlin-Déjame en paz!

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que decía Kaitlin, Elecman se dirigió al lado de las escaleras, ella, atemorizada, sólo podía mirar, como se acercaba a ese lugar que tanto temía ella.

-Elecman: Aquí sólo hay una caja de música-dijo mientras la abría y al rato comenzó a sonar la melodía de esta.

Kaitlin se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos. Al poco rato vio a Elecman acariciarle la cabeza, y luego comenzó a reírse.

-Elecman: Esto era el gran peligro? Jajajajajajaja, pero que puede hacerme una simple caja de música?

Kaitlin empezó a llorar con un gesto de rabia y dolor en su rostro. Se levantó del suelo, y antes de Elecman poder reaccionar, le pego una bofetada, con tal fuerza, que el robot cayó al suelo.

La bofetada resonó en todo el edificio, pared, por pared, en medio del silencio. Todos se quedaron muy cayados, hasta que Kaitlin rompió el silencio.

-Kaitlin: No sabes hacer otra cosa más que burlarte de mí? Tu no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado y cómo lo estoy pasando, y por qué, porque me preocupo de un robot tan idiota cómo tu. Yo aquí haciendo la imbecil, tratando de protegerte, mientras tú...tú...

-Elecman:…Y a mí que me importa!

Elecman, muy enfadado, se dispuso a subir las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, cuando un terrible rugido inundó todo el edificio, un rugido, que para ellos, era inconfundible.

-Megaman; Némesis está cerca…pero por ahora nos dejará tranquilos.

-Bombman: Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Megaman: Si hubiese querido atacarnos, ya lo hubiera hecho. Sólo nos ha dado un aviso.

-Elecman: Hablas cómo si le conocieras.

-Megaman: Por la experiencia que he tenido luchando contra él, se diría que sí, y cómo bien se dice, para vencer al enemigo, hay que conocerlo.

-Elecman: Oooh, pues ya sé lo que hacer la próxima vez que lo vea, pedirle el numero de teléfono para pedirle una cita. jajajajajajajajajaja-se rió Elecman

-Kaitlin: Pensé que eras más listo. Cómo sigas con esa actitud, nos vas a poner en peligro a todos. Tómate esto en serio de una maldita vez.

Elecman continuaba subiendo las escaleras sin importarle nada. Kailtin, muy enfadada, se adelantó para cortarle el paso, cuando de repente, sintió que había pisado algo que desparramó un líquido viscoso y verde. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pisado, lo pisoteó una y otra vez, como si quisiera desintegrarlo.

-Elecman: Qué pasa? qué has pisado?

-Kaitlin: NADA!

Elecman apartó a Kaitlin de donde estaba, miró al suelo, su rostro se puso azul y un escalofrío le recorrió cuerpo.

Los demás se acercaron hacia ellos extrañados de ver tanto silencio de repente. Bombman se destacó del grupo y se acercó a Elecman.

-Bombman: Qué pasa chicos?

Elecman, al sentir la mano de Bombman en el hombro, pegó un gran grito y, del susto, cayó escaleras abajo, pero por suerte no se hizo daño.

-Elecman: IDIOTA! VAYA SUSTO ME HAS DADO!

-Megaman: Has sido tu el que nos ha asustado, qué demonios pasaba ahí arriba?

El rostro de Elecman cambio de gesto cuando Megaman le preguntó aquello.

-Elecman: Una…una araña-dijo un poco avergonzado.

Kaitlin bajó de las escaleras, llamó a los demás y comenzó a hablarles en voz baja

-Kaitlin: Chicos, tenemos un grave problema.-les comentó en voz baja.

-Megaman: Cuál? En cualquier sitio puede haber arañas, no?

-Kaitlin: No es eso. Todos vosotros sabéis que Elecman tiene un miedo atroz a las arañas mutadas por e virus, y si hay una aquí las otras no estarán lejos, la que acabo de pisar es sólo una cría.

-Megaman: Cómo que una cría?...las hay más grandes?

-Kaitlin: Si, las crías tienen el tamaño de un puño, mientras que las adultas...bueno...no llegan a ser tan grandes que Gutsman, pero casi.

Megaman se quedó de piedra al oír esa descripción, si Gutsman ya era grande, no quería imaginarse cómo serían esas arañas.

-Kaitlin: Lo peor de la situación es que Elecman ya sabe que aquí hay arañas, así que no querrá continuar.

-Megaman: Por qué no se queda aquí abajo mientras investigamos la torre? Él es mayorcito para defenderse sólo.

-Kaitlin: VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y TE HAGO TRIZAS!-le amenazó furiosamente.

Los demás se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Kaitlin, ella nunca era tan agresiva.

-Kaitlin: … Lo siento Mega, pero es que estoy muy nerviosa eso es todo, perdonadme...Mirad yo me quedaré con Elecman en la planta baja, vosotros id a investigar la torre, de acuerdo?

-Megaman: Ni hablar! Me opongo completamente a eso!

-Kaitlin; Pero...

-Megaman: NO PIENSO DEJARTE AQUÍ CON ELECMAN!

Todo miraron con mala cara a Megaman y este se puso colorado. No quería a dejar que Elecman y Kaitlin se quedasen solos y su pesadilla se cumpliese.

-Kaitlin: Quieras o no, voy a quedarme con Elecman, no soy ninguna niña, y además como líder es mi responsabilidad velar por la seguridad de cada uno de los miembros del grupo.

-Cutman: Hace un momento estabas lloriqueando como una niña y ahora hablas como una heroína, la verdad no hay quien te entienda.

Pronto comenzó una discusión entre Megaman y Kaitlin, pero un rayo se interpuso entre ellos y les interrumpió.

-Elecman: NO SOY NINGÚN BEBÉ PARA QUE UNA NIÑATA COMO TU ME CUIDE!-gritó, con una de sus manos aún echando chispas.

-Megaman: Entonces, vienes con nosotros?

-Elecman: Por supuesto, y me importa un rábano lo que haya allí arriba...bueno…relativamente.

-Kaitlin: Elecman, sé el miedo tan horroroso que te dan las arañas, no prefieres quedarte aquí conmigo?

-Elecman: Ni loco, prefiero estar rodeado por miles de arañas antes que estar contigo.

El grupo avanzó con sigilo el pasillo que continuaba a la escalera, cuando unos extraños pasos se acercaron a ellos. Elecman reconoció esos pasos y corrió a esconderse detrás de Kaitlin y atemorizado.

-Kaitin: No cabe duda, son arañas, esperad a que se acerquen un poco y a mi orden disparad-dijo Kaitlin

Los demás esperaron a la orden, pero se dieron cuenta que no era sólo una araña, sino cuatro. No podían permitirse gastar munición con todas ellas, así que retrocedieron.

-Cutman: Cómo vamos a matarlas deshacernos de ellas? Son muchas!

-Megaman: No lo sé...tenemos que pensar en algo pero rápido

Bombman miró de un lado a otro hasta que se dio cuenta que había una tubería de gas pegada a la pared, entonces les dijo a sus amigos que se apartaran. Una vez que se pusieron a cubierto, Bombman disparó a la tubería cuando la arañas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, y estas saltaron en mil pedazos, junto con un trozo de pared.

-Kaitlin: Muy buena idea Bombman, pero...si nos dicen algo, la pared la pagas tu.

Todos se rieron ante ese comentario de Kaitlin, pero no había tiempo para reírse. Continuaron por el pasillo y llegaron a una puerta. Kaitlin la abrió y vio con horror como el pasillo que continuaba estaba infestado de telarañas, eso no era buena señal, Elecman se puso cada vez más nervioso.

-Elecman: Yo por ahí no paso!

-Kaitlin: No te preocupes, parece que todo está despejado. Si tienes miedo, tú sólo cierra los ojos y agárrate a mi brazo.

A pesar de que Elecman no le apetecía nada hacer eso, siguió su consejo, cerró los ojos y se agarró con fuerza a su brazo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su rostro se sonrojó, perdió esa expresión de miedo y pasó a otra un poco mas relajada. Megaman se puso muy celoso, otra vez.

Una vez finalizado el trayecto, se encontraron en el balcón de la torre, las vistas desde allí eran espléndidas, no era de extrañar que la torre fuera una de las mayores atracciones turísticas de la ciudad. Pero no era tiempo para eso, tenían que subir al mecanismo de la torre para hacer funcionar las campanas y que un helicóptero les sacara de aquel infierno. Megaman subió por al escaleras metálicas que daban al mecanismo, y los demás le siguieron. Una vez arriba, se encontraron con un enorme amasijo de poleas, cables, cuerdas y ruedas dentadas de enorme tamaño, Megaman y Cutman fueron a buscar el control principal, pero no lo encontraron por ninguna parte.

-Bombman: Quizás se mueva utilizando estas palancas-señaló mientras tomaba una de ellas, pero por mucho que tirase no conseguía nada, estaban atascadas.

Mientras, Megaman y Cutman intentaban hacer funcionar el mecanismo del reloj, pero no conseguían nada. Mega ya se daba por vencido cuando, al dar un paso hacia atrás, notó algo debajo de su pie, lo apartó y vio una especie de rueda dentara de color plateada. Tras verla un rato y al agacharse para tomarla, vio un hueco entre dos ruedas dentadas del mecanismo principal, así que colocó aquella rueda en el hueco, pero la pequeña rueda no tenía los dientes necesarios para hacer girar las otras dos. Megaman pensó que si esa rueda estaba ahí a lo mejor tendría que haber otra que la complementase, así que miró por el suelo, y debajo de una estantería encontró otra rueda dentada, pero esta de color dorado. Si dudarlo la tomó, encajó las dos ruedas y las colocó en le hueco del mecanismo.

Con un ligero temblor, el mecanismo comenzó a funcionar, y al poco, las campanas sonaron.

Todos se alegraron de escuchar ese sonido, por fin su pesadilla llegaba a su fin.

Kaitlin corrió hacia Megaman, le abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Kaitlin: Megaman eres genial!

Mega se puso colorado y no se desmayó de puro milagro. Pero no había tiempo para eso, tenían que volver al hall principal para esperar al helicóptero; así que uno por uno empezaron a bajar la escalerilla metálica. Megaman ya había bajado, cuando Cutman se detuvo.

-Bombman: Qué ocurre Cutman?-preguntó Bombman al ver que su amigo se había parado en seco.

-Cutman: Me temo que tenemos serios problemas, MIRAD!

Cutman, desde dónde estaba, podía ver una enorme figura subiendo por los muros hacía el balcón, los demás dirigieron su mirada hacia allí y cuando se dieron cuenta, Némesis ya había llegado al balcón y estaba frente a Megaman.

Todos volvieron a subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible, dejando a Megaman con aquella mala bestia, con la cuál empezó a luchar. Pero el combate duró poco, ya que el espacio tan reducido en donde luchaban supuso una desventaja para Mega, que calló al suelo al recibir un puñetazo de Némesis en la cara.

Elecman no podía soportar ver esa escena y decidió intervenir. Saltó de las escaleras, corrió hacia Némesis con una enorme carga de electricidad en sus manos y la descargó toda en el cuerpo de la criatura, el cual, tras un terrible alarido cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al ver que había pasado el peligro, por el momento, los demás bajaron de las escalerillas. Elecman llamó a Gutsman para que le ayudase a levantar a Némesis y tirarlo por el balcón, cosa a la que Gutsman se prestó a ayudarle. Ambos lograron levantarlo y se dirigieron al borde del balcón. Cuando se dispusieron a lanzar a la mole al vacío, Némesis comenzó al moverse, Gutsman, al notar que volvía en sí, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, sin advertir que el ser tuvo el tiempo suficiente para sacar uno de sus tentáculos y rodearlo en el cuello de Elecman, el cual, arrastrado, comenzó a caer con Némesis.

Los demás al ver que Elecman caía, corrieron en su ayuda, por suerte el robot se agarró cómo pudo a la barandilla del balcón, pero el gran peso que colgaba de su cuello no le dejaba respirar y se iba debilitando. Todos hacían lo posible para subir a Elecman de nuevo al balcón, pero era inútil. Megaman que volvió en sí, se dio cuenta del peligro, y raudo, buscó una solución que les librase se aquella situación y se percató que cerca había un foco, vio eso cómo la única posibilidad de salvarles. Corrió hacia el objeto, lo encendió y dirigió la segadora luz hacia la deformada cara Némesis. Este intentó protegerse la vista del foco, pero al colocar su mano delante, el tentáculo que rodeaba el cuello de Elecman se soltó, e inmediatamente, Némesis cayó al vacío a la vez pegaba un horrible alarido.

Todos ayudaron a Elecman a subir al balcón de nuevo, por suerte estaba bien, aunque un poco falto de aire, cuando este volvió a tierra firme, miró a Megaman, cabizbajo y un tanto avergonzado:

-Elecman: Gracias...por ayudarme.

-Megaman: De nada, te lo debía. Ahora estamos en paz.

Una vez dicha estas palabras, ambos sonrieron el uno al otro. Kaitlin parecía muy contenta, todo indicaba que esos dos empezaban a entenderse.

-Elcman: Bueno, tenemos que volver a la biblioteca e investigar allí, quizás podamos encontrar algo que nos sirva-dijo Elecman.

-Megaman: Pues volvamos. Supongo que el helicóptero tardará un poco en llegar, así que podemos ver si hay algo más por aquí que nos sirva para saber el paradero de Protoman y de Wally.

-Elecman: Bien...pues...id vosotros delante que yo os sigo-dijo con tono asustadizo.

Todos entendieron de inmediato lo que Elecman quería decir: cómo tenían que volver por el pasillo de las telarañas, era normal que estuviese asustado. Todos decidieron entrar lentamente para asegurar que el pasillo estaba limpio, Kaitlin le dijo a Elecman que sería mejor para él que pasase sólo el pasillo una vez que los demás lo hubiesen cruzado. Elecman se negó en un principio, pero entendió que tenía que superar sus temores, así que esperó a que los demás lo cruzaran. Una vez que Kaitlin le dijo que ya lo habían cruzado, se armó de valor y avanzó por este.

Al ser el pasillo en Zigzag, Elecman no podría ver a sus compañeros hasta que no lo cruzara; a pesar de que sabía que los demás estaban al otro lado, no podía evitar sentir un miedo horrible que le recorría todo el cuerpo. De repente sintió algo pegajoso que se le quedó pegado en la cintura, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y pegó un carrera con los ojos cerrados muy asustado, sin advertir que una gigantesca tela de araña apareció de repente en su camino y quedó pegado firmemente a ella. Elecman comenzó a gritar desesperado pidiendo ayuda a sus amigos, los cuales, a oír sus gritos, corrieron hacia el y vieron, completamente sorprendidos, cómo cuatro gigantescas arañas salían del techo, paredes y suelo. Elecman, al verlas, entró en un estado de shock y comenzó a gritar, a llorar y a agitarse de terror en la telaraña para poder liberarse, pero era inútil, cuanto más se movía, más se enredaba. Los demás se acercaron a ayudar a Elecman, empezaron a disparar contra las arañas que se le acercaban peligrosamente, mientras Kaitlin se quedó cerca de él, ya que al matar a las arañas gigantes, estas soltaban a las crías, así que ella se encargaba de que no se le acercasen. Cuando los demás despacharon a las arañas, creyeron que todo había terminado, pero sonaron unos gritos procedentes de Elecman y Kaitlin, que eran atacados por una araña que se plantó justo delante de ellos. Kaitlin se disponía a disparar cuando la araña se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo encima de Elecman que quedó libre, pero Kaitlin recibió un mordisco de la araña en la pierna, un mordisco venenoso que hizo que la joven perdiera el conocimiento al los pocos segundos. Elecman se levantó y vio el grave peligro en el que Kaitlin se encontraba, ya que la araña la estaba cubriendo con una gruesa capa de su tela formando un capullo. Así que no dudó, tomó la escopeta de Kaitlin y arremetió contra el repugnante arácnido, hasta que este cayó patas arriba y derramó su viscosa y verde sangre en el suelo. Una vez que pasó el peligro completamente, Gutsman tomó en brazos a Kaitlin y todos salieron de aquel horrible lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

**10º CAPÍTULO**

**SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS-DEMASIADO PRONTO PARA CANTAR VICTORIA.**

Una vez a salvo, en el salón principal, Cutman sacó una lata de energía de su mochila y echó en ella una hierba azul, la agitó fuertemente para mezclarla bien y se la dio a beber a Kaitlin, que al rato recuperó el conocimiento y se puso en pié.

Gutsman y Bombman fueron al patio de la torre para ver si el helicóptero estaba en camino, cosa en la que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Mientras ellos salían, Cutman, Elecman y Megaman se quedaron para cuidar de Kaitlin, que todavía le costaba un poco ponerse en pié, la picadura de la araña fue muy profunda y, a pesar de que ya no corría peligro por el veneno, el sistema de apoyo de su pierna estaba bastante dañado.

Megaman ayudó a Kaitlin a ponerse en pié y la sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera principal.

-Megaman: Kaitlin, estás mejor ahora?

-Kaitlin: Si, gracias Mega

Kaitlin dirigió su mirada a Elecman, que al darse cuenta, apartó la mirad de ella un poco sonrojado.

-Kaitlin: Elecman, me alegro de que luchases contra tu miedo para ayudarme, has sido muy valiente.

-Elecman: ... ...Olvidalo...

Megaman cada vez estaba más nervioso, no soportaba ver a Kaitlin tan cariñosa con Elecman, pero se le pasó la ver que Kaitlin agachó al cabeza y miró a suelo, parecía estar más tranquila que cuando llegaron a la torre.

-Cutman: Megaman, Kaitlin. Qué demonios os pasaba cuando llegamos a la torre? Estabais tan alterados que nos asustasteis a todos.

-Megaman y Kaitlin: ...

-Cutman: Tenía algo que ver con la pesadilla que tuvisteis?

Megaman fue el primero en contar su pesadilla pero omitió la escena de Elecman y Kaitlin intentando esconder los motivos del por qué él no quería que estuvieran juntos. Kaitlin fue la siguiente, su pesadilla era parecida a la de Megaman, pero con el detalle de que Elecman moría en las mandíbulas de una araña gigante y que Némesis le lanzaba un líquido que la convertía poco a poco en un monstruo. Tras contar su pesadilla, todos comprendieron el por qué de su reacción cuando Elecman se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Cutman: Creíste en serio que pasaría eso? solo fue un mal sueño, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Elecman: Si os soy sincero, creo que su sueño fue un tanto premonitorio.

-Megaman: Premonitorio?.

-Elecman: Si la parte de las arañas es casi igual a lo que pasó en el pasillo, creo que representaría, de manera indirecta, que me tendría que enfrentar a lo que más miedo me daba. También soñó con la melodía de las cajas de música sin haberlas escuchado nunca, pero no comprendo la parte de Némesis.

-Megaman: No digas tonterías, los sueños sólo son sueños.

-Elecman: Ignorante.

Megaman ya estaba harto de a situación, se levantó, tomó la escopeta y se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba en la sala principal, cuya habitación no había explorado aún.

-Megaman: Si vais a seguir filosofando yo voy a investigar por aquí, ah, y Cutman, será mejor que vigiles a esos dos, de acuerdo?

-Cutman: Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

-Megaman: Pues porque... no quiero que se vayan por ahí y...y...se metan en problemas!...Bueno, yo me largo, si no vuelvo el tres días iniciad el rescate-dijo con tono bromista.

-Elecman: Tu tómate el tiempo que necesites, si en menos de tres minutos te conviertes en un zombie yo me encargaré de volarte la cabeza personalmente-dijo macabramente Elecman, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por un pellizco que le propinó Kaitlin en el brazo.

Megaman veía que el lazo entre esos dos se estaba afianzando cada vez más, cosa que le resultaba realmente incomodo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, se giró y abrió la puerta.

-Kaitlin: Mega, espera.-se levantó del escalón-Voy contigo.

Al ver que Kaitlin se levantaba y se dirigía hacia Mega, Elecman y Cutman la acompañaron. Pronto los cuatro empezaron a explorar esa parte de la torre. Pronto dieron con una segunda puerta, que le llevó a una sala gigantesca con un piano, pero no había nada interesante allí, así que continuaron por esa sala hasta llegar a otra puerta, la cual, al abrirla, encontraron una pequeña, pero muy bella capilla. Kaitlin se quedó mirando la figurita de la virgen y el crucifijo que había allí, cerró los ojos y comenzó a rezar.

-Kaitlin: Dios, da tu salvación a las almas inocentes de todas la personas que han muerto en la ciudad y ayúdanos a seguir adelante.

Megaman observó Kaitlin; entre las luces de las velas de la capilla y la paz del lugar, le pareció, por un momento, ver en ella un ángel atrapado en un infierno, y aún así rezaba por aquellas personas convertidas en monstruos, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión intentaron matarla.

-Elecman: Nadie te va a oír así que deja de hacer el tonto.

-Kaitlin: Tu puedes pensar lo que quieras. A mi me han educado en la religión cristiana. Siempre hay que creer en algo para seguir adelante, aunque ese algo no se pueda ver, eso es tener fe.

Elecman no supo que responderle, pero no le importaba. Se sentó he intentó captar algo con la mini-radio. Megaman se percató de que había una puerta, así que la abrió y se vio en el jardín de la torre, y justo, un poco más adelante estaban Gutsman y Bombman disparando al aire, Megaman se extrañaba ante eso y se acercó a ver que ocurría.

-Megaman: ¡Eh! Qué estáis haciendo? Sabéis que no podemos malgastar munición...

-Gutsman: CUIDADO!

Mega, antes de poder hacer nada, sintió una punzada en la frente, que le produjo tal dolor, que le hizo caer a suelo. Megaman se tocó, y vio que estaba sangrando...pero cómo?

Gutsman apuntó hacia él con la pistola. Megaman estaba confuso, no entendía que pasaba ni lo que pretendía hacer

-Megaman: Gutsman...qué demonios vas a hacer!...no...NO LO HAGAS!

Pero Gutsman no escuchó y disparó, a la vez que Megaman cerraba los ojos al escuchar el disparo; pero lo único que oyó después de eso, fue un graznido, y al abrir los ojos, vio como un cuervo caía muerto al suelo.

-Gutsman: Estás bien?-preguntó acercándose a Megaman

-Si, pero...mi frente...ese cuervo...

-Bombman: El patio está lleno de cuervos infectados por el virus. Por eso estábamos disparando.

Megaman entendió todo. Gutsman, Bombman y él fueron a la capilla. Cuando Kaitlin vio la herida de Megaman fue a por el botiquín de emergencia de su mochila.

-Kaitlin: Bien, no te muevas-dijo con una gasa empapada de desinfectante-esto te va escocer pero no te preocupes, sólo es un corte.

Kaitlin sólo rozó la frente de Megaman cuando este gritó de dolor, la herida le escocia tanto que le parecía que estaba ardiendo.

-Megaman: AAHHH! DUELE!

-Kaitlin: Tranquilo, sólo será un momento, no te comportes como un niño.

Una vez terminada la cura, Kaitlin le puso una venda a Mega en la frente, todos los demás se sentaron donde pudieron dentro de la capilla para descansar antes de que llegase el helicóptero, pero nadie podía. Estaban muy nerviosos al sentir que la pesadilla pronto acabaría.

-Kaitlin: Sólo un poco de paciencia, veréis cómo pronto saldremos de aquí.

-Elecman: Pero si tú estás más nerviosa que nosotros, te están temblando las piernas.

Elecman tenia razón, a pesar de que el mecanismo de las piernas de Kaitlin estaba dañado, le temblaban como gelatinas. Pero podía mantenerse en pié sin dificultad.

-Megaman: Eh chicos. Puede que cuando salgamos de esta ciudad, la próxima vez que nos veamos, volvamos a ser enemigos.

-Cutman: Lo dudo, Wally nos ha dejado, y aunque no fuera así, ya no tenemos nada que ver con él, así que tendremos que seguir delante de alguna manera.

-Gutsman: Pero…Cómo?

Todos los robots del Dr. Wally se miraron unos a otros, Gutsman tenía razón, sin Wally, ellos no eran nada.

-Kaitlin: Eh, no quiero ver caras largas, no habéis tenido algún sueño o esperanza que Wally nunca os a permitido tener?

Todos los robots cambiaron de cara, y miraron a Kaitlin.

-Cutman: Tu tienes alguno?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Kaitlin: Pues claro. A mí me gustaría ser dibujante de manga o ser profesora de guardería, pero…sobretodo...jiji…me gustaría casarme y ser muy feliz.-después de decirlo, se puso colorada y se tapo la cara con vergüenza.

Todos se rieron al ver la reacción de Kaitlin.

-Cutman: Es un bonito sueño, a mi también me gustaría trabajar en algo mas útil…como por ejemplo en un aserradero.

-Gutsman: Pues yo, con la fuerza que tengo, trabajar en una compañía de construcción.

-Bombman: Yo en una mina o en una compañía de demoliciones.

-Kaitlin: Son trabajos perfectos para vosotros, se adaptan muy bien a vuestras características.

-Megaman: Yo lo que deseo es estar con mi familia sin que nadie les ponga en peligro. Con eso sería feliz.

-Elecman: Yo lo único que quiero es salir de esta ciudad.

-Cutman: Eso no vale, tienes que decir algún sueño que tengas y decirlo, cómo todos hemos hecho.

-Elecman: Está bien, está bien os seré sincero: Tengo ningún sueño.

-Kaitlin: Eso es imposible. Todos tienen un sueño, a lo mejor es que no las pensado bien.

-Elecman: Lo he pensado demasiadas veces, y no tengo ninguno. Ademas, los sueños y deseos son una estupidez.

Kaitlin no sabia que decirle, siempre pensó que Elecman tenía algún sueño a pesar de tener ese carácter tan cerrado, o…sería que fingía?

Antes de poder hacer nada, un extraño sonido llenó el aire: La aspas de helicóptero.

Todos al oírlo, se dirigieron a la puerta de la capilla para salir al patio, pero antes de poder dar un paso, se oyó una explosión y vieron horrorizados cómo el helicóptero se precipitaba hacia ellos en llamas. Todos salieron corriendo pero el helicóptero chocó contra uno de los muros de la torre, y produjo tal explosión que las llamas les rodearon y la onda expansiva les tumbó con tal fuerza que todos perdieron el conocimiento, pero una cosa era segura: su única esperanza de salir de aquella horrible ciudad se consumía entre las llamas.


	11. Chapter 11

**11º CAPÍTULO**

**EL SACRIFICIO DE BOMBMAN- CUANDO UN CORAZÓN SE TRANSFORMA EN MUERTE**

Megaman se despertó dentro de un mar de llamas, el calor y el ruido del fuego le alarmaron, dónde estaban los demás? Miró a sus espalda y vio que le helicóptero estaba completamente destruido y siendo devorado por las llamas y debajo de este los resto de los muros contra los que chocó; se acercaba lo más que podía para ver si alguno de sus compañeros había quedado atrapado por los escombros, cuando vio una sombra moverse entre ellos.

-Megaman: EH! PUEDES OIRME!-gritó creyendo que era uno de sus acompañantes.

-Sombra: "S.T.A.R.S"

Al oír eso, Megaman se alejó corriendo de las llamas, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Némesis se planto de un salto delante de él armado con un enorme bazooka. Mega no necesitó más pistas para descubrir que fue él el que destruyó el helicóptero de un disparo de esa arma, pero parece que antes tuvo algunos problemas, ya que sus ropas estaba destrozadas y dejaban al descubierto parte del cuerpo de Némesis. Pero, aún así, no parecía que nada ni nadie lo detuviese y le atacó con gran furia.

Ambos volvieron al medir sus fuerzas, pero las condiciones eran distintas y, al parecer, favorecían a Mega, que pudo moverse con mayor libertad y rapidez al estar el patio.

Megaman buscaba el momento preciso para despistar a Némesis y buscar a los demás, aunque éste no estaba por la labor, ya que al más mínimo intento de huida, Némesis le disparaba un misil de su bazooka. Tenia que pensar rápido.

Mega decidió que seria mejor engañar a la criatura y permanecer escondido en algún lugar poco visible del patio, así Némesis creería que se habría escapado y abandonaría el lugar. Corrió hacia unos matorrales, y se escondió detrás de ellos, asegurándose de que Némesis le viera; este corrió hacia los mismos matorrales y los arrancó de un manotazo, pero Megaman ya no estaba allí. Némesis se quedó un tanto sorprendido, ya que no vio nada que saliese de los matorrales antes de destrozarlos; lo que no sabia era que Megaman, de alguna manera, tuvo tiempo, y suerte, para moverse con la velocidad necesaria para pasar al otro lado del jardín, sin que Némesis le viera, y esconderse en un enorme trozo de piedra que cayó tras la colisión del helicóptero con el edificio, donde permaneció escondido hasta que vio a Némesis adentrarse en la llamas por la que había salido. Mega salió de su escondite y se asomó con cuidado a las llamas por las que Némesis había desaparecido; al ver que ya no había peligro, empezó a retirar los escombros del muro en busca de los demás, el trabajo era complicado, porque si gritaba llamado a sus compañeros, corría el riesgo de que Némesis volviera a por él. Megaman estaba tan ocupado moviendo escombros que no se dio cuenta que un gigantesco cañón le apuntaba desde un punto elevado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, un misil de bazooka se le aproximaba gran velocidad por la espalda, pero algo o alguien le tomó del brazo, lo apartó y el misil explotó contra otro muro.

Megaman no supo que pasó, vio que cerca de él había una figura con un trozo de tela que adornaba su cuello ondeando al viento. Antes de poder decir algo, la figura desapareció.

El joven estaba confuso pero, no lo estuvo mucho, ya que oyó el rugido de Némesis. Al parecer se había subido a una montaña de escombros y le había disparado desde allí. Megaman se dio cuenta que la criatura es más lista de lo que había pensado.

Némesis se dispuso a dispararle otra vez pero una bomba chocó contra el pie de los escombros, haciendo que cayeran junto con Némesis. Megaman miró a un lado y vio a sus amigos que se dirigían a él. Todos estaban bien, excepto Kaitlin que no podía mover la pierna que tenia herida, pero eso no le impedía unirse a los demás para luchar.

Némesis resurgió de los escombros, su bazooka estaba inservible, pero ya no lo necesitaba ya que de su cuerpo empezaron a surgir miles de tentáculos.

-Kailin: Está…está cambiando-dijo en tono preocupante

-Bombman: Qué?

-Kaitlin: Todas la Bow de Umbrella han sido creadas para ser las más fuertes e invencibles, tienen la capacidad de evolucionar si la situación lo precisa, ahora no va ser como antes... Némesis se ha vuelto más poderoso.

La situación se había muy crítica, pero no se rindieron, ahora podían luchar todos juntos.

Nemesis fue el primero en atacar, los demás dispararon sin descanso contra la criatura, que estaba atento a todos los movimientos de sus objetivos y buscaba el momento de cogerles desprevenidos, aunque parecía que no le iba ser posible, ya que se turnaban para dispararle desde distintos ángulos. Pero el momento que tanto ansiaba Némesis llego al fin, y fue cuando Cutman se quedó sin municiones para la escopeta, y quedó indefenso ante la criatura que se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Gutsman y Elecman corrieron a ayudarle, pero Némesis les dejó fuera de combate con un fuerte latigazo de uno de sus tentáculos. Megaman, Bombman y Kaitlin solo podían disparar a un distancia prudencial ya que si se acercaban les pasaría lo mismo que a Elecman y a Gutsman.

Cutman quedó acorralado entre Némesis y una pared, estaba tan asustado que no podía moverse, sólo podía mirar con miedo a la criatura, ni siquiera podía usar sus cuchillas contra él cómo único recurso.

Némesis se paró a dos pasos de él, le miro con su ojo completamente blanco y sin advertir nada, uno de sus tentáculos se adelantó, se oyó un ruido seco y un chorreón de sangre manchó la pared.

Bombman y Megaman miraron la situación completamente paralizados. Cutman abrió los ojos, y vio con horror como Kaitlin se había puesto delante de él y el tentáculo se había calvado en su hombro izquierdo, en medio de quejidos de dolor de esta.

-Cutman: ...Kait...KAITLIN!...

-Kaitlin: Cutman...escapa...

Kaitlin cayó al suelo inconsciente cuando el tentáculo salió de su hombro expulsando una especie de líquido morado y viscoso. Cutman se adelanto un poco y tomó a Kaitlin en sus brazos, por suerte la herida no le había alcanzado ningún sistema importante, pero Cutman estaba tan furioso que se armó de valor, tomó la pistola de Kaitlin y comenzó a disparar contra Némesis. Este se tabaleó un poco, pero no impidió que se abalanzara sobre ellos en un rugido de ira, pero Cutman pudo esquivarle a tiempo y Némesis se dio de narices contra la pared.

Gutsman y Elecman recuperaron el conocimiento, al ver a situación en la que se encontraban sus amigos, intentaron ir a ayudarlos pero Megaman les dijo que tocasen retirada, huyeran al interior de la torre y se quedasen en la biblioteca.

Cutman, con Kaitlin en sus brazos, se reunieron con ellos en la puerta principal de la torre. Megaman y Bombman aun estaban luchando con Nemesis

-Bombman: Entrad, nosotros nos encargaremos de él!-dijo mientras lanzaba bombas para evitar el avance de Némesis.

-Elecman: Os detruirá! Será mejor que huyáis con nosotros!

-Megaman: Si huimos nunca podremos salir de esta ciudad! Hacednos caso!

Gutsman y Cutman corrieron al interior de la torre para dejar a salvo a Kaitlin, Elecman se quedó en la puerta viendo el desolador panorama, de alguna manera sabía que uno de los dos moriría. Némesis parecía invencible, incluso inmortal.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa mas que huir, aun sentía el dolor del latigazo en su espada, además, también estaba Kaitlin, quien necesitaba que la curasen de su herida.

Bombman y Megaman le hacían frente a Némesis que avanzaba hacia ellos sin pausa alguna. Bombman vio que la situación no cavaría bien, agarró a Megaman por el brazo y lo lanzó al interior del edificio.

-Megaman: QUE HACES BOMBMAN!

-Bombman: No te preocupes por mí. Tenéis que salir de esta ciudad a toda costa.-Dijo cerrando la puerta y trancándola con un hierro.

-Megaman: BOMBMAN... BOMBMAN ABRE LA PUERTA!

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, se oyó una explosión de gran magnitud que rompió los cristales de las ventanas, algunos le cayeron encima a Megaman, produciéndole pequeños cortes. Mega se asomó por la ventana y vio que todo el jardín estaba envuelto en llamas, pero no había rastro de Némesis...ni tampoco de Bombman.

Megaman entendió que Bombman se había sacrificado explotando junto con Némesis, quedando los dos volatilizados.

Elecman apareció por el pasillo, y miró a Megaman.

-Elecman: Megaman...Bombman...ha...?

-Megaman: Ha muerto...

Elecman apretó los puños y con gran ira dio un puñetazo a uno de los cristales que se había salvado de la explosión destrozándolo completamente.

-Elecman: Bombman...era mi mejor amigo...mi compañero... POR QUÉ TUVO QUE MORIR!-grito casi ahogándose en lágrimas.

Megaman estaba desolado, lo único que podía hacer era llevar a Elecman de nuevo a la biblioteca, donde Cutman y Gutsman curaban a Kaitlin de su herida.

-Megaman: Se recuperará?

-Gutsman: Si, por suerte no llegó a ser grave.

Cutman cogía la mano de Kaitlin mientras le pedía perdón, sin no hubiera sido por ella ahora él estaría muerto.

-Elecman: Será mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que ella se recupere.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo de la biblioteca, Elecman cogió un libro y se puso a leerlo, Cutman y Megaman estaban sentados al lado de Kaitlin y Gutsman estaba jugando a dar golpecillos contra al pared.

-Megaman: Cutman...

-Cutman: Si? qué quieres?

-Megaman: Bueno, no quiero meterme en lo que no es asunto mío, pero, me parece que tú y Kaitlin sois muy buenos amigos, verdad?

Cutman se puso colorado, miro a Kaitlin un momento y después miró al suelo con timidez.

-Cutman: Bueno…si, somos muy amigos, aunque...bueno...yo...estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-Megaman: En serio? Vaya, no lo sabía.

-Cutman: Si...pero ahora sólo me gusta como amiga, es muy cariñosa y alegre, la verdad es que la quiero mucho.

-Megaman: Intentaste...bueno...te declaraste?

-Cutman: Si, pero ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Elecman, y no me importa nada que me haya rechazado. Tener a Kaitlin como amiga es mejor que nada.

-Megaman: Ya veo

Megaman miró a la mesilla en la que Fireman murió, Gutsman y Bombman le habían enterrado en el jardín. Recordó las palabras de Fireman cuando estaban buscando a Elecman, después miro a Kaitlin. Megaman se preguntó para sí, si a él le pasaría lo mismo que a Cutman.

Un extraño sonido sonó en la biblioteca, Elecman cerró el libro de repente, rebusco en su mochila y tomó su mini-transmisor. El ruido provenía de él.

-Elecman: Hola?...pueden oírme?...Oiga?-decía Elecman mientras tocaba una pequeña ruedecilla de la máquina.

-Voz del transmisor: Shhhhhhh...te oigo...shhhhhhhhhhhh...helicóptero...salir...shhhhhhhhhhh ciudad...fábrica abandonada...shhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

-Megaman: No se escucha bien.

-Gutsman: Protoman...Protoman eres tu?

La transmisión se cortó en ese momento.

-Megaman: Se ha cortado, por lo menos parece que tenemos otra oportunidad para salir de aquí-dijo tomando un mapa.

-Cutman: La fábrica abandonada? No me extrañaría nada que fuera un aviso de Protoman.

-Megaman: Mirad, la fábrica está detrás de la torre, pasando por el hospital y el parque. El camino no es muy largo, podríamos llegar en poco tiempo.

-Elecman: Bien, en cuanto Kaitlin se recupere nos largamos de aquí.

De repente un ruidito metálico sonó en el suelo, como si algo se cayera a este. Todos miraron y vieron que se trataba de una llave que cayó de la mochila de Elecman.

-Elecman: Ya no me acordaba de esta llave-miró hacia una puerta de la biblioteca que permanecía cerrada- voy a ver si la abre.

Elecman introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con un pequeño pasillo, lo siguió y llegó a una gran sala en la que había tres estatuas y tres cuadros. Siguió hasta llegar al final de la sala y vio una puerta bloqueada por una pesada y enorme campana. Él solo no podría son ella, así que volvió sobre sus pasos y le contó su descubrimiento a los demás, que estaba asomados por la puerta.

-Elecman: Parece que es la entrada trasera de la torre, si no me equivoco el hospital está detrás.

-Cutman: Eso nos ahorrará camino. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que Kaitlin se recupere y...-dijo pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que algo le llamó la atención al girar la mirada.

Todos miraron hacia al misma dirección que Cutman, y vieron sorprendidos cómo Kaitlin estaba de pié, pero con la cabeza un poco inclinada, mirando hacia el suelo.

-Megaman: Kaitlin...Estas bien?

Kaitlin empezó a levantar la cabeza, poco a poco, y cuando estaba completamente alzada, mostró unos ojos completamente rojos e inyectados en sangre.

-Megaman: Pero…QUE DEMONIOS TE OCURRE!

El cuerpo de Kaitlin empezó a palpitar, cada vez más y más rápido y de su garganta brotó un terrorífico grito que se mezclaba con un rugido. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer mientras su piel sintética reventaba en medio de chorreones de sangre. Su brazo comenzó a deformarse a la vez que su cuerpo, su piel pasó a tener un color grisáceo, una hilera de afilados dientes empezaron a crecer en su boca, su ropa quedo completamente destrozada y su cabello pasó a convertirse en una melena de finas y flexibles agujas. Todo esto bajo la mirada de horror de sus compañeros.

Cuando la transformación terminó, Kaitlin ya no era la misma, se había convertido en un horrible monstruo con una gigantesca garra en el brazo derecho, acompañada por un enorme ojo en su hombro y con un corazón visible que bombeaba sangre hacia su cuerpo: Un Tirant en versión femenina preparada para matar.


	12. Chapter 12

**12º CAPÍTULO**

**MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS-EL TURNO DE CUTMAN Y GUTSMAN**

Los chicos estaban horrorizados. No podían creer que su amiga se hubiese convertido en un monstruo.

Megaman, dominado por el horror y la tristeza, no pudo evitar gritar maldiciendo a Umbrella con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no había tiempo para eso ya que Kaitlin-Tirant se aproximaba peligrosamente a ellos y de un simple movimiento de su garra, destrozó una de las estanterías, como si esta fuera de cartón, en un intento de cortarles la cabeza.

Los demás corrieron hacia el pasillo para ponerse a salvo, ella les perseguía dando zarpazos a lo primero que se encontraba, llegando, incluso, a destrozar el pasillo. Una vez que todos llegaron a la sala de la estatuas y los cuadros, cerraron al puerta antes de que ella llegase y la atrancaron con lo primero que encontraron: la campana de la puerta, una mesa de escritorio, una estantería, ect. La tirant comenzó a golpear furiosamente la puerta, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarla con todo lo que había detrás de esta. Estuvo golpeándola durante mucho tiempo, pero la final dejó de hacerlo, ya que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Los demás se sintieron mas aliviados cuando dejó de golpear la puerta, pero aún el disgusto de perder a su amiga seguía en sus corazones, sobre todo en Megaman, que no se podía creer que su querida Kaitlin acabase de esa manera.

Cutman estaba también muy apenado, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado con la munición de su escopeta, Kaitlin no sería ahora un monstruo.

Elecman se levantó, tomó su lanzagranadas, lo cargó y se dirigió a la puerta del pasillo.

-Gutsman: Qué vas a hacer?

-Elecman: Voy a matarla-dicho esto, empezó retirar cosas de la puerta.

-Gutsman, Cutman y Megaman: QUÉ!

-Megaman: NO! NO LA MATES POR FAVOR!-gritó mientras se colocaba frente a la puerta para impedir que Elecman pasara.

-Elecman: Azulucho no tientes a la suerte. Ese monstruo no es Kaitlin, ella ha muerto. Es que no lo entiendes?

-Megaman: NO! TIENE QUE HABER ALGO QUE PODAMOS HACER PARA SALVARLA!-dijo ya entre lágrimas-Por favor no la mates!

-Elecman: A mí también me duele tanto cómo a ti Megaman, pero ya no podemos hacer nada. Si la dejamos viva corremos el riesgo de que nos persiga hasta que nos mate.

-Megaman: Pues si la matas…Tendrás que matarme a mí antes!-dicho esto, colocó el lanzagranadas en su pecho.

Elecman se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción de Megaman, pero, hiciera lo que hiciera no le haría cambiar de decisión.

-Elecman: Pero…tantas ganas tienes de morir?

-Megaman: Sin ella... mi vida no tiene sentido...PREFIERO MORIR ANTES DE VER COMO LA PERSONA QUE ELLA AMABA TANTO LE DISPARA!

Aquellas palabras parecieron resonar en todo el edificio. Elecman quedó desconcertado, sus manos comenzaron a temblar; bajó el arma, se dio la vuelta y lanzó con enorme fuerza el lanzagranadas al suelo, rompiendo la loza que lo cubría. El silencio se apoderó de la sala durante un rato, Elecman miró hacia uno de los cuadros; suspiró.

-Elecman: Cuál es tu plan?

-Megaman: ...Qué?

-Elecman: Que cuál es tu plan? Tú sabes cómo curar a Kaitlin?

-Megaman:… ...No... No lo sé...

-Cutman:…Yo sé como!-dijo dirigiéndose a la mochila de Kaitlin, que se la trajo consigo.

-Elecman: Qué!

Cutman sacó todas las carpetas con archivos que Kaitlin había recogido por la ciudad.

-Cutman: Todos los seres de ahí fuera están infectados por un virus verdad? pues todo virus debe tener su vacuna. Estoy seguro que leí algo parecido por aquí-decía mientras buscaba el archivo.

-Gutsman: Tienes razón, yo también lo recuerdo!-pronto se unió a buscar el archivo.

Elecman y Megaman se dirigieron a ellos y también ayudaron a buscarlo. Fue Gutsman el que lo encontró.

-Gutsman: Lo tengo!

Todos empezaron a leerlo, y hubo una frase que les dio esperanzas:

"Una vez que el un sujeto a mantenido contacto con el virus puede suministrársele la vacuna. A pesar de su efectividad, el tiempo entre la infección y la posterior vacunación no debe ser muy prolongado, ya que una vez pasado un tiempo que aun no hemos podido calcular, esta no surte efecto alguno".

-Elecman: Bien, sabemos que existe una vacuna, lo que no sabemos es donde podemos encontrarla-dijo, aún no muy convencido.

-Cutman: En el hospital de Racoon City.

-Megaman: Y cómo lo sabes?

-Cutman: Kaitlin me contó que desde siempre, la ciudad de Racoon City ha estado bajo poder de Umbrella, sobre todo para llevar a cavo sus investigaciones de armas biológicas, así que estoy seguro de que en el hospital debe haber un laboratorio donde se sintetice la vacuna.

-Gutsman: Eso está claro, pero no sabemos que virus ha infectado a Kaitlin.

-Elecman: Némesis fue el que la infectó, si fue creado utilizando el G-Virus, creo que la vacuna para ese virus será suficiente. Ademas, ese y el T-Virus son los únicos que andan por aquí.

-Megaman: Y si es T-Virus?-preguntó Megaman

-Elecman: Al ser una vacuna para una variante más poderosa, por teoría, debería de destruir igualmente ese otro.

-Cutman: Bien, iré yo buscarla-dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se armó con un rifle de asalto y con su escopeta.

-Megaman: Cutman, tu sólo no tendrás posibilidad alguna.

-Cutman: La culpa de que Kaitlin se haya convertido en eso es sólo mía, por ello soy yo el que debe ir a por la vacuna.

Todos se quedaron cayados, no podían impedir que Cutman fuera a buscar la vacuna, además, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no paraba hasta que lo conseguía.

-Gutsman: Yo voy contigo

-Cutman: No, es mejor que vaya sólo...

-Gutsman: Ni hablar, si mueres, quién se encargaría de traer la vacuna? Por lo menos deja que vaya contigo, así tendremos el doble de posibilidades de salvar a Kaitlin.

Lo que decía Gutsman tenia sentido, Cutman reflexionó un poco: No sólo los zombies estaban ahí fuera, sino otras mortales criaturas que quizás ni sabían que existieran, después miró hacia la puerta donde, detrás de esta, estaba Kaitlin-Tirant encerrada. Al rato, miró a Gutsman.

-Cutman: De acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Megaman: Nosotros nos quedamos aquí para vigilar a Kaitlin-luego, se aproximó a Cutman y Gutsman y puso sus manos en los hombros de los dos robots-Chicos, por favor, volved sanos y salvos con la vacuna, no quiero perder a nadie más.

-Cutman: Tranquilo Megaman, lo haremos.-dijo Cutman.

Cutman y Gutsman se aproximaron a la puerta que antes estaba bloqueada por la campana, y salieron por esta.

Una vez fuera, Cutman consultó el mapa de la ciudad, pero inmediatamente lo guardó.

-Cutman: El hospital está a dos pasos de aquí, nada más tenemos que girar por esa calle a la izquierda.

-Gutsman: Por donde sale ese zombie?

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, de la misma calle salieron unos cuantos zombies. Cutman sacó su escopeta, y disparó a un barril de gasolina que estaba allí cerca, reventándolos a todos.

-Cutman: Hmm decías algo sobre zombies?-dijo con tono humorístico Cutman.

Los dos se dejaron de risas, y continuaron su camino. Nada más girar la calle, vieron el edificio del Hospital de Raccoon City a un par de pasos más adelante y entraron por la puerta de cristal.

Una vez dentro del edificio, vieron que la sala de espera estaba limpia de zombies, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del suelo, ya estaba completamente sucio de sangre, papeles, cristales rotos y miles de cuerpos decapitados, pero había un silencio muy sospechoso; eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Cutman: Gutsman, será mejor que vayamos en silencio hacia esa puerta que esta hacia la derecha-dijo en voz baja.

-Gutsman: Pasa algo?-preguntó sin comprender la situación.

-Cutman: Tú sígueme y no hagas ruido.

Los dos avanzaron por la sala con mucho sigilo, pero no se dieron cuenta de que uno de los cadáveres se levantaba de su sitio y avanzaba hacia ellos. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el zombie ya estaba a sólo dos pasos de ellos. Pero antes de hacer nada, una sombra paso por detrás de él y su cabeza cayo en el suelo llenándolo todo de sangre. El cuerpo del zombie cayó encima de Gutsman que, sin saber por qué, éste lo tomó en sus manos con asco. Cutman no tuvo tiempo de fijarse ya que la sombra se paró un par de metros cerca de ellos y una vez quieta, se dieron cuenta que era un horrible Hunter con unos eczemas rojos que se extendían de la cabeza a la espalda, pero sólo se quedo un momento inmóvil, ya que pegó un enorme salto y arremetió contra los robots. Por suerte, o casualidad, Gutsman coloco el cuerpo del zombie a modo de escudo, siendo éste el que recibió el zarpazo. Luego se despedazó en pequeños trozos.

Cutman abrió al puerta, tomó a Gutsman, que no había salido de su asombro ante el ataque del Hunter, por el brazo, y se metieron dentro de la sala que estaba detrás de esa puerta, dándose el Hunter un descomunal golpe el la cara con la puerta cuando Cutman la cerró. El golpe que recibió lo dejo inconsciente, por ahora Cutman y Gutsman estaban a salvo.

La sala en la que se encontraban parecía una oficina, un buen sitio donde encontrar información. Cutman miró en las estanterías mientras que Gutsman se encargó de mirar el los cajones. Estuvieron así varios minutos, cuando Gutsman vio un papel que estaba dentro de una maquina de escribir.

-Gutsman: Hey! Cutman! Mira esto!

Cutman dio un rodeo por gran mesa central de la oficina para reunirse con su compañero.

-Cutman: Has encontrado algo?

-Gutsman: Creo que si. Mira lo que pone aquí.-dijo señalando el papel.

Cutman lo vio y sacó el papel de la maquina. La tinta de las letras se corrió un poco al tocarlo, eso indicaba que alguien, hace muy poco, las había escrito.

-Cutman: Dice "Lo que buscáis está en el 3º sótano"

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos.

-Gutsman: Crees que se refiere a la vacuna?

-Cutman: No lo se, pero da igual a lo que se refiera, iremos al 3º sótano a investigar allí.

-Gutsman: Y si es una trampa?

-Cutman: Nos arriesgaremos.

Cutman y Gutsman atravesaron la siguiente puerta que les llevó a la sala de descanso del hospital, donde pudieron encontrar una planta azul y algunas municiones. Cerca de la puerta por la que entraron había un ascensor, tenia un curioso sistema de reconocimiento de voz, pero ya alguien lo había utilizado y estaba disponible. Una vez dentro del ascensor, se dieron cuenta de que sólo podía llevarles a la cuarta planta y al tercer sótano, los dos decidieron que era mejor ir primero a la cuarta planta por si podrían encontrar algo de utilidad, así que se dirigieron allí. Una vez que el ascensor llegó a la planta, un comité de zombies les estaban esperando para exponerles sus quejas sobre la comida del hospital.

Megaman y Elecman estaban sentados en le suelo de la sala, no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento. Elecman estaba echando una ojeada a los archivos que habían recogido durante su aventura, mientras Megaman no hacia otra cosa más que mirar al puerta bloqueada.

-Elecman: Quieres dejar de mirar a al puerta? Por mucho que la mires, Kaitlin no va a volver a ser una robot.

-Megaman: Hablas así porque no lo lamentas tanto como yo.

-Elecman: Si, si, si, ya. Todos sabemos lo mucho que la querías, pero ahora ya no tiene remedio. Lo menos que podemos hacer es asumirlo-continuó con su lectura

-Megaman: Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo y dar a Kaitlin por perdida tan pronto! No han ido Cutman y Gutsman a buscar la vacuna!

-Elecman: No lo conseguirán. Crees que en un simple hospital puede sintetizarse una vacuna para un virus tan poderoso del que casi nadie sabe que existe? Cutman fue muy tonto al creerse eso.

-Megaman: Entonces, por qué les dejaste ir!

-Elecman: Porque así lo quisieron, yo no soy quién para impedírselo. Además esos dos son muy cabezotas, aunque nos hubiésemos opuesto ellos habrían ido igualmente. Si quieren morir que mueran.

Elecman dejó le archivo en la mochila, y se levanto de sus sitio.

-Elecman: Les esperaremos una hora más-dijo mientras miraba uno de los relojes de la sala.

-Megaman: No te atrevas a...

-Elecman: Si no vienen en una hora tendremos que matarla. Es que aún no lo entiendes?

Megaman y Elecman se miraron el uno al otro con ira. Si las miradas matasen, ya estarían los dos muertos.

-Megaman: Pensé que sentías algo por ella, pero ahora veo que no.

-Elecman: Eh?...Por qué debería sentir algo por ella?

-Megaman: Porque ella más de una vez te ha ayudado, y lo hizo porque te quería. Y qué recibe ella a cambio en la situación en la que se encuentra?; Nada. Solo que el ser al que ella más amaba y por quién dio tantas veces la vida, le da la espalda. Cuando saliste corriendo como un imbecil y te perdimos de vista, ella fue al primera en ir a buscarte sacrificándolo todo por ti, no sabes lo mal que lo pasó, y lo feliz que se sintió al verte sano y salvo. Si eso no es una muestra de amor, entonces, qué es?

Elecman miró hacia otro lado, y sin decir nada, le dio la espalda a Megaman. Miró hacia la puerta y luego a uno de los relojes, principalmente a uno que estaba dentro de un cuadro que tenia pintada la imagen de un esqueleto.

-Elecman: Pero si yo nunca la he amado, ni siquiera me gusta. Me parece increíble que pienses esa estupidez.

-Megaman: Qué?...pe...pero si dijiste que no querías perderla...lo dijiste cuando estabas abriendo aquella puerta con la ganzúa...

-Elecman: No me refería a ella. Me refería a su arma.

-Megaman:...QUÉ!

-Elecman: Kaitlin es uno de los robots más poderosos que he conocido, es capaz de copiar armas y le ganar una gran resistencia. Si ella muere, pretendo quedarme con su arma, además, ahora que es un monstruo se habrá vuelto más poderosa que antes.

-Megaman: Eres...eres un canalla...SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR TI MISMO!

-Elecma: Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Y no grites. Si "ella" se enfada, puede que lo pague contigo-dijo dando unos golpecillos en al pared.

-Megaman: ... ... ...NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN MEZQUINO¡¡...NO COMPRENDO POR QUÉ KAITLIN TE QUISO TANTO CUANDO DEVERÍA DE ODIARTE!

Las palabras de Megaman se vieron cortadas por un puñetazo que le propinó Elecman en la cara, con tal fuerza, que le tiró al suelo. Mega se tocó la mejilla, el golpe le había hecho mucho daño y un fino hilillo de sangre comenzó fluir por su boca. Se levantó, y cuando se disponía a devolver el golpe, vio como el cuerpo de Elecman temblaba ligeramente, aun en la pose de después de haberle golpeado, y como de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas que se corrían por sus mejillas.

-Elecman: Cuando Kaitlin y yo nos encontramos en la comisaría...ella me hizo prometerle que si se convertía en zombie o en otra cosa...que por favor la matara...creí que no llegaría el momento, que no ocurriría...pero...pero ya ves lo que le han hecho.

-Megaman:...Elecman...

-Elecman: Tu…Tu no eres capaz de comprender…Claro que no quiero hacerlo...no quiero matarla...pero...pero...PERO ELLA LO QUISO ASÍ PARA EVITAR COBRARSE MÁS VIDAS CUANDO FUERA UN MONSTRUO! ES QUE NO LE PEDIRÍAS ESO SI TE PASARA LO MISMO!

Elecman se puso las manos en la cara y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Megaman nunca creyó que vería a Elecman tan desesperado. Siempre había mostrado ser muy serio y frío.

Cutman y Gutsman lograron deshacerse de los zombies, aunque recibieron algunos mordiscos de los cuales se curaron fácilmente. Continuaron por el pasillo, Cutman se paró delante de una puerta, al parecer, detrás de ésta, había alguien, pero para no arriesgarse sólo apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y trató de oír la conversación. Pero estuvo muy poco tiempo ya que una explosión de pequeña magnitud dentro de la habitación le hizo retirarse.

Gutsman al oírla se aproximo a ayudar a su amigo, pero vio que estaba bien.

No lejos de donde se encontraban, había dos habitaciones, cada uno entró en una, pero al rato salieron corriendo de ellas con cara de susto y de asco.

-Cutman: Has visto lo que yo he visto?

-Gutsman: Me temo que si.

Al rato las puertas empezaron a moverse con fuerza, como si algo las empujara; cuando de repente unos agujeros se formaron en ellas y de esos sobresalían una especie de mandíbulas que se retorcían intentando salir de ahí, y acto seguido dejaban ver su viscoso, verde y largo cuerpo que caían de las puertas al suelo. Esos gusanos reptaban por el suelo produciendo un ruido horrible. Poco a poco aparecían más y más de ellos llenando el suelo. Cuando los chicos se apartaron para volver al ascensor, uno de ellos agarró a Cutman por las piernas haciéndole caer, y en un salto clavó sus mandíbulas en su costado.

El grito de dolor de Cutman alertó Gutsman, que se volvió a ayudarle; los demás gusanos se abalanzaron sobre el enorme robot pero, este los agarraba y los aplastaba en el suelo. Pudo llegar a donde estaba su amigo, agarró al gusano y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas mientras su amigo intentaba lo mismo entre gritos de dolor y sus manos se manchaban de sangre; de repente el gusano de desprendió por si solo y Gutsman, ante el impulso, cayó de espadas contra una de la paredes y le cayó un cuadro en la cabeza. Una vez recuperado del golpe vio el gusano en sus manos, había perdido el color verdoso y pasó a ser de un color mas oscuro y rojizo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el repugnante ser se derritió en sus manos produciendo un olor insoportable. Gutsman se sacudió las manos y se dirigió a su amigo que estaba aun en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-Gutsman: Eh, Cutman, estás bien?

Cutman levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de que se encontraba bien, aunque la herida del costado no tenia muy buena pinta.

Gutsman fué a buscar algo para curar a Cutman, cuando se dio cuenta que en la pared con la que chocó había una especie de caja fuerte, la cuál estaba escondida detrás del cuadro que se le cayó en la cabeza. Fue hacia ella, arrancó la puertecilla y vio que había todo tipo material medico dentro: vendas, desinfectante, etc. Lo tomó todo y fue a ayudar a su amigo.

Cutman sacó algunas plantas de diferentes colores, hizo una mezcla y se las colocó en la herida, Gutsman la rodeó con una venda. Cutman miró el material medico que Gutsman había traído y vio un frasquito que le llamó la atención.

-Cutman: "Vaccine Base"?... esto...Esto es la base para la vacuna que estamos buscando!-dijo sorprendido Cutman.

-Gutsman: En serio?

-Cutman: Si, si no lo fuera, no lo esconderían en un sitio tan insospechado.

-Gutsman: Entonces podemos volver.

-Cutman: No, tenemos que encontrar un caldo de cultivo para que la vacuna esté completa, y eso debe de estar en el 3º sótano.

-Gutsman: Un huerto en un hospital? Mira que son raros los médicos.

-Cutman:…Un caldo de cultivo no tiene nada que ver con un huerto-dijo un tanto sorprendido ante la ignorancia de su compañero- es como el líquido de este frasquito, solo que con una sustancia distinta.

-Gutsman: Ah, bueno. Entonces vamos al 3º sótano.

Los dos volvieron al ascensor, mucho más cerca de conseguir su objetivo.


	13. Chapter 13

**13º CAPÍTULO**

**TRAS LA MUERTE VIENE LA VIDA-LA VERDAD AL DESCUBIERTO**

El trayecto en ascensor fue mas corto de lo esperado. Cutman y Gutsman vieron un pasillo tras abrirse la puerta del ascensor, éste parecía despejado, pero Cutman descubrió que no lo estaba en realidad, ya que escuchó unos ruidos de pasos.

Cutman tomó la delantera y vio a dos Hunter pululando por el pasillo, esos bichos si que eran un problema, así que ideó un plan: él saldría como cebo y Gutsman iría al laboratorio que estaba al final del pasillo, una vez que hubiese acabado con los Hunters se reuniría allí con él,

Gustman se quedó en la puerta del ascensor a esperar instrucciones de Cutman. Éste salió al pasillo y atrajo hacia él a las dos criaturas. El primero saltó a él, pero cayó abatido ante los disparos, el otro, atraído por el ruido de las balas, corrió hacia Cutman, momento que este le indicó a Gutsman que corriera hacia el laboratorio.

Gutsman corrió hacia allí aprovechando el salto que realizó el Hunter hacia Cutman, pero la criatura, nada más pisar el suelo y estar unos centímetros cerca de Cutman, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Gutsman. A pesar de que Cutman le advirtió del peligro, Gutsman no vio que la bestia ya estaba a unos metros de él, ésta saltó y con sus afiladas garras le arrancó una de las hombreras de su brazo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Gutsman notó que las garras le habían alcanzado a pesar de la hombrera, ya que al tocarse el hombro vio que sangraba, pero ya era tarde para poder defenderse ante el Hunter, este ya estaba en el aire dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza; pero, como un milagro, una explosión procedente de la pared arrastró a la repugnante criatura volatilizandola.

Al poco rato el pasillo se llenó de algunas cuantas llamas, pero Cutman apareció con un extintor y expulsó el contenido por los alrededores.

-Cutman: Gutsman, estas bien?

-Gutsman: Si, pero, qué ha sido esa explosión?

-Cutman: En la pared había una caja de C4, solo tuve que disparar hacia ella. El Hunter te ha herido?

-Gutsman: Un simple rasguño pero estoy estupendamente.

Cutman ayudó a Gutsman a levantarse, y ambos fueron al laboratorio.

Al entrar en ella, vieron unos tanques llenos de un líquido verde-azulado con un curioso contenido. En ellos había unas criaturas que aprecian ranas gigantes, pero no parecían suponer un peligro ya que estaban inmersas en un profundo letargo.

Cutman y Gutsman registraron la sala de palmo a palmo, hasta que Cutman encontró en una estantería un frasquito y enseguida vio que se trataba del caldo de cultivo, pero tenía que tratarlo con una maquina que había allí para crear la vacuna, pero no sabían como hacerla funcionar. Buscando las instrucciones, Gustman encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

-Gutsman: …Cutman, aquí hay una foto del Dr.Wally

-Cutman: Qué?

Los dos vieron asombrados un archivo, cuyo autor era anónimo ya que el nombre estaba borrado por unas gotas de agua, en el que había una fotografía de Wally y empezaron a leerlo con asombro:

"-18 septiembre

Hoy ha sido enviado un agente a la fortaleza Sulk para convencer al Dr. Wally que colabore con Umbrella, no creo que lo consiga, ya que ese tipo es un psicópata obsesionado con conquistar el mundo. Ese viejo no sabe lo importante que es para nosotros su tecnología.

-30 noviembre

El agente que habíamos enviado ha sido dado de baja durante un mes por las lesiones causadas por uno de los robots de Wally al echarle de la fortaleza. Parece ser que ese tipo no acepta nuestras condiciones...pero las suyas son realmente excesivas.

-1 enero

Ante la expulsión tan violenta de nuestro agente de esa fortaleza, el Dr. William Birkins se va encargar del asunto personalmente. Cuando hablamos hoy, me pareció que estaba dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones de Wally…

-12 Julio

Al fin parece que Wally ha accedido a cumplir nuestras expectativas y ha decidido unirse a Umbrella. Aunque sus condiciones han sido muy excesivas, obtendremos muy buenos beneficios y sujetos en los que probar nuestras creaciones y el virus informático que nos protegerá de los STARS y de cualquiera que intente adentrarse en los datos de Umbrella.

Según un informe, Wally ha decidido ir a Europa para seguir ahí sus investigaciones, a cambio de una gran suma de dinero y el crear una BOW lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir a su peor enemigo. Megaman.

-27 agosto

El Dr Wally ha enviado a sus mejores robots a Racoon City, eso es perfecto, así veremos si incluso unos robots como esos son lo suficientemente poderosos como para poder vencer a nuestras criaturas.

El resto de robots han sido cedidos por el mismo Wally para que podamos experimentar en ellos. Y los resultados son increíbles.

-29 agosto

Hoy hemos recibido los resultados sobre uno de los sujetos robóticos que nos cedió el doctor.

Que maravilla! El T-virus es tan poderoso que incluso afecta a los robots, aunque al contrario que en los seres vivos, pueden convertirse en BOW perfectas y de gran resistencia, aunque el efecto es reversible al suministrar la vacuna, sin límite de tiempo. Eso significa que podemos utilizar una y otra vez estos sujetos cada vez que queramos y cuanto queramos.

-1 septiembre

Los datos del sujeto robótico llamado Quickman son muy alarmantes.

Al parecer el sujeto no acepta el T-virus en su sistema. Al día siguiente de haber sido inyectado, descubrimos que se cortó los cables de brazo impidiendo que el virus llegase al sistema central del sujeto. Las reparaciones son muy dificultosas, ya que no cesa de autolesionarse al inyectarle el virus y así evita que podamos hacerlo. El deterioro físico de este sujeto esta siendo notable, por ello se ha decidido que los experimentos se le realicen mensualmente, para que haya un periodo de recuperación.

-4 septiembre

Hoy el sujeto Quickman ha vuelto a causar problemas.

Durante su traslado a una celda para sujetos seleccionados, se ha comportado de forma agresiva y ha herido a varios empleados, hubo intento de fuga pero se le fue impedido.

Se ha decidido que se envíe al sujeto a la cede de Umbrella en la isla de Rockfort.

-5 septiembre

Por fin se acabaron nuestros problemas. Umbrella ha creado un BOW para encargarse de los STARS.

Respecto a Megaman, creo que ya han tomado cartas en el asunto."

Cutman y Gutsman se quedaron de piedra ante lo que acababan de leer. Sus temores al fin se habían confirmado y sus dudas aclaradas. Los dos se quedaron cayados durante un buen rato, cuando de repente Cutman miró el frasco de la vacuna, recordó a Kaitlin y de como les dio ánimos en la torre del reloj.

-Cutman: No vamos a rendirnos. Kaitlin no lo haría nunca-agarró el informe y lo cortó con una de sus cuchillas.

Gutsman siguió buscando las instrucciones de la maquina, pero no las encontraba por ninguna parte. Por curiosidad miró la configuración de botones. Ésta tenía unos indicadores luminosos con dos flechas y al lado cinco botones con los símbolos I, II, e III y otros dos con las letra A y B, miró el frasco del caldo de cultivo que Cutman dejó en una mesita, lo colocó en un hueco de la maquina y pensó:

-Gutsman: Si yo fuera Kaitlin, qué botones apretaría?

Gutsman recordó que a Kaitlin le gusta lo números pares así que presionó el botón que tenia el símbolo II, después presionó el botón con la letra A, porque Kaitlin siempre dijo que la letra A es la mejor en las calificaciones.

Una vez hecho esto, los indicadores se iluminaron llegando al mismo nivel que la flechas, la maquina hizo un ruido, los tanques de esas extrañas criaturas se vaciaron, y poco después en la pantalla apareció un mensaje que ponía algo sobre "Vaccine medium". Cutman se asomó a la maquina y vio que, aunque por puro azar, Gutsman había realizado el proceso que la sustancia necesitaba para poder completar la vacuna.

Por fin su aventura había terminado en el Hospital. Cutman mezcló la "Vaccine base" con la "Vaccine medium" para poder crear la vacuna completa. Una vez conseguida, le dijo a Gutsman que se encargase de guárdala.

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida, pero a pocos pasos de esta, se oyeron unos golpes que procedían de los cristales de los tanques. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, las criaturas, que no eran otras que Hunters Gamma, rompieron su prisión y se abalanzaron sobe ellos.

Cutman y Gutsman corrieron como almas llevadas por el diablo hacia la puerta y consiguieron huir de esas criaturas, pero continuaron corriendo hacia el ascensor sin detenerse antes de que sus cabezas rodaran por el suelo.

Los dos robots lograron salvar el pellejo una vez más, y deshicieron sus pasos hasta volver a la sala de espera, pero nada mas llegar allí, vieron a un muchacho con ropa de mercenario que salía corriendo hacia la calle. Antes de poder seguirle, los dos se dieron cuenta de que en una de las columnas había una bomba, y no solo allí, sino en toda la sala. No tardarían es explotar. Sólo tenían 10 segundos para salir de allí, así que con gran velocidad se dirigieron a la puerta, pero el Hunter al que le dieron la paliza con la puerta les cortó el paso. Los dos robots no vieron salvación alguna, si no los mataba el Hunter, lo harían las bombas.


	14. Chapter 14

**14º CAPÍTULO**

**LA PÉRDIDA DE UN AMIGO-UNA NUEVA RESPONSABILIDAD PARA MEGAMAN**

Los dos robots estaban entre la espada y al pared, no podrían salir de allí con vida y, menos poder salvar a Kaitlin del virus que había convertido la ciudad en una de las más mortíferas trampas.

El Hunter se abalanzó hacia Cutman, pero Gutsman, en un rápido movimiento, agarró del brazo a su amigo, y, con todas sus fuerzas, lo lanzó hacia la puerta de cristal del edificio, haciendo que Cutman lo atravesase y se viese en la calle.

Cutman, un poco conmocionado, miró hacia la puerta del hospital ya rota, justo en el momento en que el Hunter cayó sobre Gutsman y los dos luchaban a muerte. Cutman intentó acercarse, pero de repente las bombas explotaron al mismo tiempo en medio de una luz cegadora y de llamas ardientes, que hicieron que Cutman se viera impulsado hacia el otro lado de la calle mientras una nube de polvo y escombros llenaba todo el lugar y el hospital se derrumbaba en medio de un ruido ensordecedor.

Pasó casi media hora cuando Cutman despertó en el mismo lugar en que le dejó la explosión, cuando salió de la confusión, corrió hacia el hospital...o lo que quedaba de él.

De aquel edificio solo quedaban metales y piedra reducida a escombros.

Cutman desesperadamente empezó a retirar piedras y polvo ya entre esos restos se encontraría Gutsman. Escuchó un ruido procedente de debajo de sus pies, se apartó y retiró los escombros, cuando de entre estos surgió una horrible garra que se movía e inmediatamente apareció el Hunter que antes les había atacado. Cutman cayó al suelo del susto, y se preparó para recibir a la criatura con la escopeta, pero en cuanto esta salió, rodó escombros abajo plantándose a los pies de Cutman, estaba muerta; pero al poco rato los escombros volvieron a moverse y a levantarse, cuando de repente algunos salieron despedidos como si algo los hubiera golpeado; y de entre ellos a pareció Gutsman.

Cutman corrió hacia su amigo, pero nada mas dar unos pasos, el enorme robot se desplomó completamente agotado y sin fuerzas. Cutman se acercó a ayudarle pero lo que vio al llegar junto a su compañero no le dio esperanza alguna; el cuerpo de Gutsman estaba atravesado por varias barras de afilado metal, había perdido un brazo y en la espalda tenía un profundo zarpazo del cual brotaba sangre a mares.

-Cutman: Guts...Gutsman...háblame...por favor responde-suplicó.

-Gutsman: Uggh...vaya un derrumbe...-dijo con sentido del humor.

-Cutman: Gutsman aguanta...te sacaré de ahí-dicho esto empezó a retirar algunos escombros.

-Gutsman: No...no hay nada que hacer...es tarde para mi...

-Cutman: Qué?...Que quieres decir?...NO!... TU NO VAS A MORIR!...

Gutsman con esfuerzo sacó el brazo que le quedaba de debajo de su cuerpo y lo extendió hacia Cutman. En su mano estaba el frasco de la vacuna, intacto.

-Gutsman: He conseguido que no se rompa...toma...dáselo a Kait...

-Cutman: La...la vacuna...La has salvado!-dijo Cutman con cierta alegría, a la vez que tomaba en sus manos el frasco

Cutman pudo ver como las fuerzas abandonaban a Gutsman poco a poco, intentó darle ánimos para que resistiera, pero era inútil.

-Cutman: Gutsman...no nos dejes... ...No puedes morir ahora...estamos casi al final...No nos dejes amigo...

Gutsman puso su mano en el hombro de Cutman con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Gutsman: Cutman...has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido...si he luchado hasta ahora...ha sido por vosotros...gracias...por todo.

El brazo de Gutsman quedó inmóvil y cayó haciendo un ruido seco entre los escombros. Cutman sintió tal dolor al ver el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de su amigo, que de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, y con desesperación e impotencia se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Gutsman y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente encima de este.

Su llanto se vio interrumpido por un extraño ruido procedente de la parte de arriba de los escombros. Cutman miró hacia arriba y vio que de ellos bajaba un Licker. La criatura, al verle, se le echó encima y ambos cayeron escombros abajo. Una vez en el suelo, Cutman se percató de que había perdido la mochila que llevaba, la escopeta y la vacuna. El robot intentó desesperadamente buscar el frasco con la esperanza de que no se hubiera roto, ya que entonces el sacrificio de Gutsman no habría servido de nada; pero vio una sombra que se le acercaba desde el aire a gran velocidad, se apartó lo mas rápido que pudo, pero esa sombra le hizo un desgarre en el brazo, el cual empezó a sangrar; Cutman se dio cuenta de que ya había visto a ese Licker antes, al ver que éste tenia la lengua cortada.

El robot no perdió tiempo, se levantó, y antes de el Licker se le echase encima de nuevo, intentó encontrar la vacuna, hasta que consiguió divisarla; estaba cerca de la callejuela que conducía a la puerta de la torre e intacta, así que, como una centella, corrió hacia ella, la tomó fuertemente en su mano, y emprendió la huida hacia la puerta, que estaba tan cercana, pero a la vez lejana. Cuando estaba a dos pasos, Cutman sintió un golpe, y a su vez un gran peso sobre su espalda que le hizo caer al suelo; la horrible criatura le había saltado encima. Cutman se vio impotente, lo único que podía hacer era proteger con su cuerpo la valiosa vacuna.

El Licker estaba listo para degollarle, cuando, desde el aire, sonaron una ráfaga de disparos, pero no disparos de ningún arma de fuego normal, sino de un arma plasma; la horrible criatura cayó abatida sobre Cutman, sobre el que derramó buena parte de sangre.

Cutman se vio libre, y se quitó a la criatura de encima; miró hacia arriba, donde provinieron los disparos, pero no pudo ver más que una sombra que desaparecía de allí y salía corriendo por el callejón atravesando una puerta cercana.

Cutman intentó alcanzarle, pero un ruido estrepitoso procedente de la torre le hico volver hacia lo que era su primer objetivo, abrió la puerta y oyó una ráfaga de disparos en la sala de los relojes. Justo cuando se dirigía a ella, una garra atravesó la pared que estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza, fue cuando el robot se dio cuenta de que Kaitlin había atravesado de algún modo la barrera y había atacado a Megaman y a Elecman.

Ellos por suerte aún estaban vivos. Cuando vieron a Cutman le indicaron que fuera a la biblioteca con ellos y este obedeció.

La Tirant estaba demasiado ocupada intentando sacar su garra de la pared como para evitar que los tres escaparan de la sala.

Una vez los tres reunidos en la biblioteca Megaman se percató de la ausencia de Gutsman.

-Megaman: Cutman, dónde esta Gutsman?

Cutman miró a la vacuna que tenia en su mano con mirada triste.

-Cutman: ...No pudo salir con vida...-fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Elecman: Eso que tienes en la mano…Es esa la vacuna?

-Cutman: ...Si. Kaitlin tenía razón...

Cutman no pudo continuar ya que Elecman se la quitó de las manos y pudo distinguirse una sonrisa en su cara.

-Megaman: Perfecto, ahora sólo queda dársela a Kaitlin.

-Elecman: Si, pero...

-Megaman: Pero, qué?

-Elecman: Cómo vamos a darle la vacuna sin que nos corte la cabeza?

Esa pregunta parecía que no tenía respuesta, pero fue Megaman el que rompió el silencio.

-Megaman: Lo haré yo

-Elecman: Estas seguro? Recuerda que si te ves en dificultades tendrás que dispararle, o incluso matarla.

-Megaman: …

-Cutman: Entonces lo haré yo.

-Megaman: No, tú ya has hecho demasiado.

-Elecman: En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero lo haré yo.

Elecman se armó con el lanzagranadas, pero Megaman lo agarró y se lo quitó de las manos.

-Megaman: Ya estoy harto de seas tu el que tome las decisiones, ahora me toca a mí ser el héroe.

-Elecman: Siempre lo has sido durante todo estos años cuando trabajábamos para Wally. Ya va siendo hora de dejemos de jugar a los héroes y centrarnos en la realidad. Crece de una maldita vez.

Elecman agarró el lanzagranadas otra vez, y disparó al techo.

-Elecman: Será mejor que os apartéis de las paredes, puede atravesar una y a vosotros con ella.

Megaman y Cutman se apartaron todo lo que pudieron de las paredes quedándose en el centro de la sala, Elecman se apartó un poco de la puerta y volvió a disparar.

-Elecman: EH! KAITLIN, O LO QUE SEAS! SI QUIERES MATARME AQUI ME TIENES! VEN A POR MI!-Gritó Elecman con todas sus fuerzas para que ella le oyera.

Como si hubiese atendido a su llamado, la criatura apareció derrumbando la puerta, pero Elecman estaba preparado.

La Tirant atacó con gran furia, pero el robot la recibió con un disparo que impacto en su hombro, esto la enfureció mucho más, y, a pesar de su enorme tamaño, se movía muy rápido, demasiado rápido para un espacio tan reducido como el de la biblioteca y mucho mas al estar Megaman y Cutman que tenían que cambiar de lugar ante cualquier indicio de peligro. Elecman por suerte mantuvo a la criatura a una distancia prudencial, tanto para él como para ellos.

Pero el combate empezó a desequilibrarse ya que la munición del lanzagranadas se acabó mas pronto de lo que Elecman esperaba, por lo cual tuvo que prescindir del arma, y utilizar sus ataques eléctricos.

Parecía que esos ataques mermaban mucho más las fuerzas de la Tirant, pero el combate fue demasiado largo como para que Elecman mantuviese por mucho más tiempo sus ataques. Tras unos minutos, el robot estaba ya cansado y casi sin energía; sus pasos eran mas cortos y sus movimientos mas lentos y torpes. Hasta que, ya sin la energía suficiente para continuar luchando, cayó al suelo completamente indefenso y a merced de la criatura.

Megaman y Cutman intentaron ayudarle, pero la Tirant derrumbó algunas de las estanterías contándoles el paso. Elecman no podía apenas moverse, ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando la criatura lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó en aire, mientras que con el otro brazo preparaba la garra para atravesarle el cuerpo o para arrancarle la cabeza en un rápido movimiento. Los ojos azules y brillantes de Elecman no parecían apartarse de los de Kaitlin, ahora inyectados en sangre y con la mirada perdida en destrucción y muerte; en ese momento le pareció ver la cara y la sonrisa de lo que fue esa criatura antes, una chica-robot alegre y sin preocupaciones; con la mirada hacia la vida y la esperanza y con una sonrisa sincera; sin saber cómo, unas diminutas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Elecman, que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cayeron sobre la gigantesca mano que le sostenía el cuello y casi no le dejaba respirar, justo en el momento en que la garra se adelantaba a gran velocidad hacia su cabeza.

Elecman cerró los ojos, pero, sorprendentemente, la garra se había detenido a pocos centímetros de su frente. Al no sentir nada, el robot abrió sus ojos poco a poco, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la criatura y dándose cuenta de que la respiración de esta se había vuelto mas lenta y tranquila.

La mirada de la Tirant, increíblemente, se había vuelto mas clara, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, cuando de su boca surgieron unos sonidos que se pudieron entender con claridad, aunque mezclados con rugidos sordos.

-Tirant: E...LEC...MAN…

Megaman y Cutman, que pudieron abrirse paso por entre la estantería, se quedaron sorprendidos ante los acontecimientos, al igual que Elecman, que se vio libre cuando la criatura le soltó suavemente en el suelo. Parecía que el virus no había destruido del todo el corazón de Kaitlin.

Ella, se mantuvo inmóvil y se inclinó hacia el suelo. Elecman vio la oportunidad perfecta para darle la vacuna. Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, recogió el frasquito del suelo y cuando se disponía a inyectarle la vacuna en el brazo, del salón principal se oyó un horrible rugido, pero terriblemente conocido: Némesis.

Todos se estremecieron al oír el amenazador rugido; tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes, pero cómo?

Pronto obtuvieron una respuesta. La Tirant se levantó y como un caballo desbocado, arremetió contra la puerta que daba al salón, destrozando con ella la pared, y se abalanzó contra Némesis; iniciando una encarnizada batalla contra él.

Cutman y Megaman ayudaron a Elecman a mantener el equilibrio, pero no podían irse sin Kaitlin, lo único que podían hacer por el momento era esperar al resultado del combate; de alguna forma, sabían que su amiga, atrapada en el cuerpo de un monstruo, les estaba ayudando.

El combate fue de los más cruentos que habían visto hasta ahora, la Tirant arremetía a cuchilladas a Némesis, este la golpeaba o trataba de estrangularla con sus tentáculos; no hubo momento en que uno de los dos no derramara sangre; aunque el combate estaba a favor de ella, todo gracias a su garra.

Pero la balanza de la victoria no tardó en inclinarse hacia Némesis, ya que cuando la Tirant se disponía a hacerle otro corte, Némesis se agachó esquivando el ataque, la agarró por la cintura, la levantó en el aire y la lanzó con una fuerza terrible hacia una de las columnas de la entrada, haciendo que esta cediera y se derrumbase encima de la criatura, que perdió en conocimiento en ese momento.

Megaman, completamente furioso, no soportó ver tal desenlace. Salió corriendo con el lanzagranadas en la mano, lo cargó con algunas granadas pirotécnicas y comenzó a disparar contra Némesis. Sólo bastaron dos disparos para que el ser se viera envuelto entre llamas y con un grito de dolor huyese de la torre saltando por la ventana y desapareciendo por uno de los muros que rodeaban el jardín. Por fin el peligro había pasado.

Megaman corrió a ver cómo estaba la Tirant que aún estaba viva, pero estaba demasiado herida. Segundos después, Cutman y Elecman llegaron a donde estaba Megaman, este tomó la inyección con la vacuna, levantó un poco el brazo de la criatura, clavó la fina aguja en su piel e inyectó su contenido.

La criatura empezó a respirar con serenidad, y al rato su cuerpo empezó a encogerse poco a poco. El color de la piel volvía a recuperar un color melocotón, las heridas que tenía se cerraron al igual que los reventones de la piel sintética que recorrían su cuerpo, y su cabello empezó a volver a tener textura fina y color castaño. Cutman salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca y volvió con una de las cortinas que había en una ventana de la misma sala, y cubrió a la medio-Tirant con ella.

A los pocos minutos, aquella horrible criatura, volvió a ser la Kaitlin que todos conocían, pero para más alivio y alegría, ella comenzó a moverse y a levantarse del suelo como si hubiese despertado de un corto sueño.

Todos, incluyendo Elecman, ya recuperado, la abrazaron con inmensa alegría.

-Megaman: Kaitlin...gracias al cielo que has vuelto-dijo a punto de llorar de alegría.

-Kaitlin: …Chicos...lo siento…yo…no se cómo explicarlo…

-Cutman: No tienes que disculparte de nada...Ojalá Gutsman estuviera aquí para ver que todo ha salido bien...gracias a él.

Kaitlin al oír el nombre de Gutsman, empezó a buscarle con la mirada, al igual que a Bombman, pero no les vio por ninguna parte. Muy asustada se colocó bien la cortina para que no se le cayera.

-Kaitlin: Gustman...Bombman…Dónde están Gutsman y Bombman?

-Cutman: Kaitlin…Gutsman...murió en el hospital. Cuando salíamos, alguien colocó unas bombas y el edifico explotó...el me salvó, a mi y a la vacuna...

-Elecman: Bombman…explotó junto una de sus bombas para matar a Némesis, pero...ha sido en vano.

Kaitlin al oír eso se derrumbó, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Kaitlin: Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto?...Todo ha sido por mi culpa...todos estáis muriendo uno por uno...primero Iceman, después Fireman, ahora Bombman y Gutsman...quién será el siguiente!

-Megaman: Nadie! Ahora ya sabemos como escapar de esta ciudad! Kaitlin…al fin vamos a salir de este infierno.

-Kaitlin: Puede que sepáis como salir, pero…no lo conseguiréis si yo voy con vosotros. No soy mas que un estorbo...eso es...Sólo soy un estorbo!

Una vez dicho esto recogió una estaca de mármol afilada que había en el suelo, y la alzó al aire.

-Kaitlin: SI YO MUERO NO TENDRÉIS MÁS PROBLEMAS!- dijo la ya perturbada robot con ojos llenos de lágrimas, desesperación y odio a si misma.

Todos, con mucho horror, estaban contemplando la tétrica escena, pero en un rápido movimiento, Kaitlin dirigió la estaca hasta su pecho.

La mano de Kaitlin se vio detenida por otra que le apretaba la muñeca. Le apretaba tanto, que no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo la estaca, y la dejó caer al suelo, rompiéndose en varios trozos.

Al poco rato, dos manos la tomaron por los hombros y la giraron hacia un lado. Kaitlin se vio cara a cara con Megaman, quien evitó la tragedia. Éste la miraba con tanto enfado que levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Megaman: NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO NUNCA MÁS!

Kaitlin comenzó a llorar mientras se tocaba la mejilla, nunca antes Mega le había pegado, y menos gritado de esa manera. Muy triste, se puso a llorar sobre su pecho desahogándose del gran dolor que sentía, no en su mejilla, si no en su corazón; Mega no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Megaman: No digas cosas tan horribles Kaitlin, no ha sido culpa de nadie…No…Toda la culpa es de Umbrella, ellos han sido los que han matado a nuestros amigos. Si tú mueres no habrán servido de nada sus sacrificios, ellos te querían mucho, y nosotros te queremos demasiado como para perderte ahora. Además, si no fuera por ti, no habríamos podido hacer nada contra las criaturas, nos enseñaste como vencerlas. Demostrémosle a Umbrella que no podrá vencernos.

Kaitlin seguía llorando en el pecho de Megaman, mientras este le abrazaba cariñosamente. La pobre robot tenía demasiados conflictos en su mente y en su corazón como para pensar en venganza y de supervivencia.

-Kaitlin: Yo...yo no puedo seguir Mega...tengo miedo...no de los zombies ni de las demás criaturas, ni siquiera de Némesis...tengo miedo de perderos a vosotros...he intentado salvaros a todos...pero no lo he conseguido...Qué he hecho mal!

-Cutman: No has hecho nada mal, lo has hecho muy bien, pero ya te hemos dicho que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Ademas, tú me salvaste de Némesis, y casi te conviertes en un monstruo para siempre por eso.

Elecman se puso en pie, después de beber una lata de energía que le recargó de todo, y se dirigió a los demás.

-Elecman: La situación se agrava cuanto mas cerca estamos del final. Kaitlin no puede continuar liderando el grupo en estas condiciones. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes-dirigió su mirada a Megaman-Megaman, qué te parece si tu eres el líder a partir de ahora?

-Megaman: … De acuerdo! Haré lo que este en mis manos para sacaros de aquí.

-Cutman: En primer lugar...Kaitlin no puede salir así a la calle...no creéis?

-Megaman: …Tienes razón, pero…por aquí no hay ropa.

-Elecman: Eso es lo que tú crees. Esperad, ahora vuelvo.

Elecman salió a patio, al poco se oyeron unos disparos. Pasaron algunos minutos y Elecman volvió con unas ropas llenas de sangre y toda desgarradas.

-Elecman: No es un Prett a Porté, pero no hay ninguna tienda cerca-Dijo irónicamente

Cuando Kaitlin vio las ropas, se le quedó patitiesa.

-Kaitlin: No pretenderás que me ponga esa porquería!

-Elecman: Eh! Agrádeseme que tienes ropa para ponerte. Además es lo mejor que he podido encontrar.

-Kaitlin: Pero cómo quieres que me ponga esa ropa! Esta asquerosa!

-Elecman: Bueno, pues ve por la calle desnuda si quieres, de todas formas nadie de la ciudad te lo va impedir. Todos están muertos.

-Kaitlin:...Trae acá eso.

Kaitlin se cubrió con la cortina de cabeza a pies para que no le vieran. Al poco se quitó la tela ya luciendo el "modelito".

-Kaitlin: Me queda bien? No se me ve nada, verdad?-preguntó Kaitlin.

-Elecman: Así estas bien...bueno si pretendes tener una cita con un zombie-dijo riendose.

Kaitlin miró con enfado a Elecman un buen rato, pero se le pasó al rato; cuando ya estaban camino de la sala de los relojes.

Por fin salieron de la torre por el mismo camino por el que Cutman había salido y vuelto del hospital; el cual estaba ya en ruinas, y fueron por las mismas por las que pasaron. Cutman se paró un segundo.

-Megaman: Cutman, estás bien?

-Cutman: ...No está...

-Elecman: No está, qué?

-Cutman: Gutsman...ha...desaparecido...

Cutman tenía razón. El lugar en el que Gutsman cayó estaba vacío. Ya su cuerpo no estaba allí.

-Megaman: Puede que haya quedado sepultado por más escombros.

-Cutman: No...Gutsman murió en la parte más alta...no puede haberse desvanecido…Y si...y si él...se ha…-dedujo Cutman muy asustado.

-Kaitlin: Que no se te pase por tus circuitos Cutman. Si se hubiese convertido en "lo que todos sabemos" aún estaría por aquí.

-Cutman: ...

-Megaman: Vamos, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.-dijo mientras empujaba suavemente a Cutman.

Elecman entró por una puerta cercana, que llevaba a la caseta del guarda del parque. Sólo estuvieron unos minutos para abastecerse de munición u otra cosa que pudieran encontrar allí y que le pudiera servir. Al poco ya se encontraban en el parque: Un bello y peligroso parque.


	15. Chapter 15

**15º CAPÍTULO**

**UNA GRAN TUMBA PARA UN CEMENTERIO-COMIENZA LA CUENTA ATRÁS**

El parque aparentaba estar tranquilo: no había zombies ni otra clase de criaturas, sólo se encontraron algunos asquerosos gusanos que Cutman despachó sin problema.

Más adelante, una vez que bordearon el estanque que había allí, el camino se dividía: Por un lado había un camino con unas escaleras que bajaban hasta un pequeño lago y por el otro una puerta muy bien escondida. Megaman decidió ir en parejas por diferentes lados. Él iría con Kaitlin por las escaleras, mientras Elecman y Cutman irían por la puerta; una vez investigado los dos caminos se encontrarían de nuevo en el cementerio, que, según el mapa, estaba cerca.

Para Cutman y Elecman el camino fue muy corto, ya que llegaron a un patio en el que había una fuente, pero no tenia salida. Al echarle un nuevo vistazo al mapa, vieron que el cementerio estaba justo detrás de ese patio, pero no había manera de llegar, así que pensaron que podría hacer un pasadizo o algo así que comunicase con el tétrico lugar.

Estuvieron buscando durante mucho tiempo, pero no había ningún indicio de que hubiese camino alguno; decidieron que lo mejor era tomar el mismo camino que Megaman y Kaitlin. Cuando Elecman estaba apunto de irse, Cutman le agarró del hombro.

-Cutman: Ahora que ella no esta delante, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo seriamente.

-Elecman: Qué quieres?-le preguntó sorprendido ante tanta seriedad.

-Cutman: Qué es lo que de verdad sientes por Kaitlin?

-Elecman:…Por qué me haces esa pregunta? Ahora hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Cutman: Sólo contéstame: Tu la quieres?

-Elecman: No, y ya basta de preguntas estúpidas. No sé que manía os a ha dado a ti y a Megaman sobre ese tema.

-Cutman: Lo que quiero es que ella no vuelva a sufrir. Kaitlin parecerá fuerte, pero en el fondo es muy sensible. Estuvo apunto de suicidarse en la torre, eso significa que esta llegando al límite de sus fuerzas. Si ella vuelve a sufrir por tu culpa es de seguro que morirá.

-Elecman: Si muere es problema suyo, es ella la que tiene esos sueños infantiles. Que está enamorada de mi, recuerda que antes fue mi peor enemiga.

-Cutman: También fue la mía, pero ahora todo eso ha cambiado. Ella nos esta ayudando y Megaman también. Quieren salvarnos.

-Elecman: Si, pero cuando todo esto termine, si es que termina, nuestros caminos volverán a dividirse. Volveremos a ser enemigos. Qué sentido tendría que los dos nos quisiéramos si volveríamos a luchar?

-Cutman: Asi que es cierto, la quieres!

-Elecman...NO! NO ME HAS OIDO!

-Cutman: La quieres, pero tienes miedo de decírselo y luego separaros.

-Elecman: TE HE DICHO QUE NO!...Cutman no me obligues a cerrarte la boca.

-Cutman: Deja de hacerte el duro y admite la verdad. No se lo digas si no quieres, pero sé sincero contigo mismo.

-Elecman: BASTA! YA HE OIDO SUFICIENTE!

Elecman empujó violentamente a Cutman contra una pared cercana a la fuente, de la cual, una placa de metal cayó junto con Cutman dejando al descubierto lo que parecía un panel de control.

-Elecman: Agradece que te haya empujado.-le dijo dirigiéndose al panel.

-Cutman: Si salimos de la ciudad, recuérdame agradecértelo-le dijo sarcástico mientras se levantaba.

Los dos echaron un vistazo al panel y vieron que constaba de un mecanismo bastante simple. Estaba formado por cuadro ruedas, dos blancas y dos negras; encima del panel había una pegatina con las posiciones de estas y sus funciones, que eran las que activaban determinados chorros.

-Elecman: Debe haber alguna posición que haga que la fuente se vacíe, quizás haya un pasadizo secreto.

-Cutman: Esta ciudad tiene muchas rarezas, así que no me extraña.

Elecman se plantó ante el mecanismo, algo no encajaba en todo aquello, todas las posiciones de las ruedas hacían que los chorros de la fuente funcionaran de una manera u otra, aunque, de manera lógica, Elecman tomó las ruedas en sus manos y las colocó en una posición que no aparecía en la pegatina, pero era la única posición posible. Cuando Elecman activo la fuente, esta se vació completamente, hasta la ultima gota; Cutman se asomó y vio que había una pegatina en el muro con la misma posición que Elecman había colocado las ruedas, y justo debajo, una trampilla. Los dos robots bajaron por ella y se vieron en las alcantarillas, la cual solo tenia un único camino, hacia el cementerio.

Megaman y Kaitlin aún seguían por le mismo camino, que transcurría en una especie que puente que travesaba el lago, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Kaitlin: Bonito lugar, no crees Mega?

-Megaman: Tanto silencio es preocupante, estate alerta.

Atravesaron el puente sin sufrir ningún incidente, hasta llegar una puerta.

-Kaitlin: Esta es la salida trasera del parque, será mejor que volvamos atrás.

-Megaman: Entonces se irá al cementerio por el camino que tomaron Cutman y Elecman.

-Kaitlin: Por si acaso, recordemos que la puerta esta aquí.

Los dos deshicieron sus pasos hasta el puente, se disponían a cruzarlo cuando Megaman se detuvo en seco.

-Kaitlin: ...pasa algo Mega?-preguntó al verle parado.

-Megaman: Oh...nada...no pasa nada...es que tanto silencio me pone nervioso. No puedo evitar pensar que algo nos observa.

-Kaitlin: El parque está bastante iluminado, si hubiese algo no tardaríamos en verlo-dijo mirando por todos los lados del puente.

El joven robots se quedó mirando al suelo un rato inmóvil, Kaitlin se acercó a él.

-Kaitlin: Mega, ahora recuerdo que querías decirme algo cuando estábamos en el trolebús, qué querías decirme?

Megaman se puso colorado de vergüenza.

-Megaman: ...Qué?...oh...nada, nada...so...solo era una tontería.

-Kaitlin: No me lo creo. Parecía serio cuando trataste de decírmelo.

-Megaman: ...Es que...bueno, no sé como decirlo...yo quería decirte que...

-Kaitlin: Si?

-Megaman: Bueno...yo...te…

-Kaitlin: ...¡CUIDADO!

Kaitlin arrastró a Megaman hacía ella, cayendo los dos al suelo, pero logrando salvarse de la cuchillada de un Hunter Gamma que surgió de la nada.

Estaba demasiado cerca cómo para poder coger las armas y arremeter contra el, no les daría tiempo; así que decidieron correr lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta encontrar un lugar en que ponerse a salvo, pero el Hunter les cortó el paso tras un gigantesco salto. Megaman se pudo delante de Kaitlin para protegerla, pero el Hunter le apartó de un zarpazo, que hizo que le robot cayera al riachuelo, Kaitlin intentó bajar del puente pero estaba demasiado ocupada con el indeseable ser. De repente, el Hunter se abalanzó sobre la muchacha, tirándola al suelo de un placaje. Kaitlin comenzó a gritar y a moverse intentando liberarse del ser.

Megaman se levantó. Al oír los gritos de Kaitlin, subió de nuevo al puente, y, aprovechando que el Hunter estaba ocupado con la chica, pudo alcanzar lo primero que vio en el suelo, que se trataba de un miserable cuchillo de combate; corrió hacia la criatura y le clavó la hoja del arma en la espalda, acompañado por un alarido del horrible ser. El Hunter se giró hacia Megaman, que aún sostenía el cuchillo,cuando Kaitlin se agarró al cuello del viscoso de la criatura y con otro cuchillo que tenia en la mano, le atravesó el cuello, haciendo que poco a poco empezara a desangrarse, hasta que por fin la criatura cayó al suelo ya muerto, derramando su sangre sobre el puente de madera, cuyas gotas caían poco a poco sobre el riachuelo tiñéndolo de rojo.

Mega se acercó a Kaitlin, feliz de verla viva.

-Megaman: Kaitlin... ¿estas bien?

-Kaitlin: Si...vaya, que miedo he pasado...pensé que me mataría...

-Megaman: Ya ha pasado, tranquila.

Megaman abrazó a Kaitlin cariñosamente, y a su vez Kaitlin abrazó a Mega; al rato ella notó que algo le manchaba la frente, miró hacía el rostro de Megaman, y vio que tenía un profundo corte en la mejilla derecha del cual fluía un hilillo de sangre.

-Megaman: No te preocupes, menos mal que ese bicho solo me ha hecho este corte al empujarme al agua.

-Kaitlin: Mega...gracias por protegerme...

-Megaman: Tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar que te hiciera daño.

Megaman y Kaitlin se miraron a los ojos, el acarició el rostro de Kaitlin, mientras ella aún continuaba abraza a el. Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

Esa escena fue interrumpida por un enorme temblor que sacudió toda la zona. Megaman y Kaitlin perdieron el equilibrio cayendo uno encima del otro. Cuando el alboroto pasó, Megaman se levantó.

-Megaman: Sea lo que fuese eso, se dirige al cementerio.

-Kaitlin: Debemos ir inmediatamente allí, Elecman y Cutman pueden estar en peligro.

Los dos olvidaron lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia la puerta por la que fueron Elecman y Cutman, encontraron la trampilla de la fuente y bajaron por ella.

Elecman y Cutman ya se encontraban en el tétrico cementerio, como todos, lleno de tumbas, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, hacía que el lugar se volviera más terrorífico de lo que ya era.

-Cutman: Apuesto que ahora los zombies se levantan de sus tumbas y van a por nosotros, jajaja.

Elecman de dio una fuerte palmada en la nuca.

-Elecma: No seas pájaro de mal agüero, y si pasase de verdad?

-Cutman: Sólo era una broma. No es para tanto.

-Elecman: Si ocurre ya me encargaré de meterte en una de esas tumbas.

Cutman y Elecman empezaron a discutir, sin darse cuenta que el barro de debajo de sus pies empezaba a removerse poco a poco.

Inesperadamente, se produjo un enorme temblor que sacudió toda la zona, de tal intensidad, que hizo que los dos robots cayeran al suelo; durante todo esto Elecman, que cayó de espaldas, notó como la tierra se removía detrás de su nuca, cuando de repente una pútrida y pálida mano salió del barro a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Elecman inmediatamente se puso en pie, se apartó del lugar y vio sorprendido como un zombie salía de ahí con movimientos lentos y torpes; el temblor continuaba y las cosas se volvían mucho mas difíciles, ya que miles de zombies habían salido de sus tumbas y rodeaban a los dos robots.

-Cutman: A buena hora se me ocurrió abrir la boca!-dijo arrepentido, mientras trataba de mantenerse en equilibro durante el temblor.

-Elecman: Ya hablaremos luego…Haz lo que quieras pero no caigas a suelo, maldita sea!-dijo Elecman a la vez que ayudaba a Cutman ponerse en pie; el caer al suelo con tantos zombies sería una muerte segura.

Elecman se percató que eso no era un terremoto cualquiera, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo importante era escapar de ahí. Cutman vio que los zombies eran los que más se caían ante el temblor, eso le dio una peligrosa y arriesgada idea: pasar por encima de ellos uno a uno hasta llegar a una puerta que había en el horizonte, por suerte no muy lejana.

-Cutman: Que te parece jugar a la rayuela con los zombies?

-Elecman: Me parece bien. Pero no vayamos a perder una pierna o la cabeza al caernos.

Cutman fue el primero en poner sus pies sobre un zombie que había caído al suelo; después Elecman, que tiró a uno de ellos de una patada; así recorrieron camino, pisando a los zombies que habían caído por el temblor. A pesar de que ya habían pasado a todos aquellos seres y llegado a la puerta, el terremoto no había pasado aún. Decidieron entrar a la habitación, y, aprovechando que había una mesa, se resguardaron debajo de ella hasta que el temblor pasara, pero, por casualidades de la vida, este paró justo cuando los dos se habían ya resguardado.

-Elecman: De haberlo sabido me quedaba en la puerta-dijo un poco mal humorado.

-: Te hubiera caído un trozo de techo encima-dijo de repente una voz que procedía de la misma sala.

Elecman y Cutman dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz, que les resultó de lo mas familiar. Cuando vieron de quién procedía, no pudieron salir de su asombro. Delante de ellos estaba la que fue la mano derecha del Dr.Wally, el rival y a la vez hermano de Megaman: Protoman.

-Cutman: ...Protoman...Estas vivo!

-Protoman: Hace falta más que un montón de bichos para destruirme.

-Elecman: Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-Protoman: Eso mismo os pregunto a vosotros. Dije que os quedarais en la comisaría, pero volví y no os encontré. Dónde están los demás?

Cutman y Elecman no respondieron a la pregunta.

-Protoman: …Muertos?...Cómo que están muertos! Dónde demonios habéis estado para que pasara esto!

-Cutman: No todos están muertos...Megaman y Kaitlin están...

-Protoman: Qué?...Mi hermano está aquí y con esa niña malcriada?

-Elecman: Oye, si no hubiese sido por ella ahora no estaríamos aquí. Tú no lo has pasado tan mal como nosotros.

-Protoman: Ha sido ella la que os ha dicho que salierais de la comisaría verdad? Cuando volví y no estabais, pude haberme ido. Pero no. Me pateé toda la ciudad para buscaros, y qué me encuentro, que todos mis compañeros han muerto por seguir las ordenes de una niñata.

-Elecman: Ja! Tú tampoco te has comportado como un héroe, nos dejaste durante mucho tiempo allí encerrados, no teníamos otra alternativa.

-Protoman: Además viene mi hermanito a estropearlo todo. Bueno, ya me encargaré de él personalmente; y de esa niña también.

-Cutman: A Megaman hazle lo que quieras, pero a Kaitlin no se te ocurra tocarla, ella a sufrido mucho por nosotros.

-Protoman: Sufrir? No me hagas reír, llamas sufrir el dejar morir a nuestros compañeros?; seguro que se ha quedado en un rincón llorando mientras los demás eran devorados por esas criaturas.

Cutman, furioso, le dio un puñetazo a Protoman en la cara que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Elecman agarró a Cutman por uno de los brazos para evitar que le diera una paliza mayor.

-Elecman: Cutman, tranquilo! No le hagas caso!

-Cutman: No permito que nadie hable así de Kaitlin, ni siquiera Protoman!-dijo al borde de cometer una locura.

Protoman se levantó y le propinó un puñetazo a Cutman en la barriga, que hizo que el pobre robot cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras se tocaba el lugar del golpe.

-Protoman: Veo que voy a tener que huir de esta ciudad yo solo.

-Elecman: Cómo?

-Protoman: Pronto la ciudad quedará reducida a arena y polvo, no lo sabíais?

-Elecman: Explícate!

-Protoman: Umbrella ha convencido al gobierno de que la ciudad es un foco de epidemia y lanzarán un misil nuclear para destruirla completamente, y al virus con ella.

-Elecman: QUÉ!

-Protoman: Lástima que os hayáis unido a mi hermano, os habría llevado al helicóptero que hay en la fábrica abandonada. Os lo avisé por radio, creo que lo oíste.

-Elecman: NO PUEDES DEJARNOS AQUÍ PROTOMAN!...NO PUEDES!

-Protoman: Puedo hacerlo. Quizás, si tenéis suerte, os matarán los zombies antes que el misil. Ah, una cosa mas, si veo a mi hermano por la fábrica, me aseguraré de que ninguna criatura le haga nada- dicho esto activó su cañón plasma y disparó contra una de las paredes, destrozándola completamente-porque seré yo el que le destruirá.

Después de eso Protoman salió de la habitación, Elecman trató de seguirle, pero, para su sorpresa, Protoman ya había desaparecido. Poco después, Cutman, ya recuperado del golpe, se puso de pie, miró un mapa, e informó a Elecman sobre la situación de la fábrica.

-Cutman: Esa fábrica no esta lejos, si salimos del parque por la puerta trasera, estaremos justo delante.

-Elecman: Pues no perdamos tiempo, si no me equivoco, el camino que ellos tomaron lleva hacía la puerta trasera, lo mas probable es que nos los encontremos por el camino.

-Cutman: Crees que Protoman dijo en serio eso?...Lo de dejarnos aquí.

-Elecman: Puede que si, puede que no; pero no voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras el misil destruye la ciudad. Saldremos sea como sea.

Antes de dar unos pasos, se oyeron unos disparos donde las tumbas; los dos robots supusieron que eran Megaman y Kaitlin deshaciéndose de los zombies que dejaron antes atrás; corrieron para asegurarse de ello, y así era.

Kaitlin y Megaman se encontraban rodeados por una horda de zombies que no paraban de aparecer del suelo, Elecman y Cutman aparecieron a pocos metros de ellos y se disponían a intervenir, cuando Kaitlin les gritó.

-Kaitlin: No disparéis! Podríais darnos!

-Cutman: Entonces que hacemos!-preguntó Cutman.

-Megaman: Subid a las lápidas mas altas! Cuando nosotros también estemos subidos a unas, disparad!

Elecman y Cutman hicieron caso y se subieron en lo que parecía una estatua que estaba encima de una lápida, pudiendo matar a varios zombies que se les aceraron; Megaman y Kaitlin por su parte, lograron abrirse paso y se subieron a otra lápida cercana a la de los otros, una vez subidos y a salvo, Kaitlin dio la orden de disparar.

Se disponían a hacerlo cuando, de nuevo, se produjo otro temblor, pero este con muchísima más fuerza que los anteriores, el suelo empezó a agrietarse. Como si algo gigantesco recorriese el cementerio desde el suelo, se formó una especie de camino de tierra removida que avanzaba y daba vueltas por el terreno, los zombies que se interponían en el camino de este extraño fenómeno, eran absorbidos hacía el suelo desapareciendo en este, acompañado de una gran chorreón de sangre, como si de una licuadora subterránea los destrozase.

Los cuatro miraban con expectación y horror la escena, cuando de repente, el camino se dirigía directamente hacía ellos, todos se agarraron fuertemente a sus puntos de apoyo, mientras todas la lápidas, incluyendo en las que ellos estaban, se levantaban por encima de la tierra removida. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el suelo comenzó a desplomarse por las zonas por las que ya habían desaparecido los zombies, formándose un gigantesco agujero, no tardaría en llegar a ellos y hacerles caer al interior. La primera lápida en caer fue la de Elecman y Cutman, de la cual los dos saltaron antes de que se desplomara y comenzaron a correr sintiendo como el suelo se les hundía bajo los pies, Megaman y Kaitlin hicieron lo mismo justo a tiempo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de huir del hundimiento, Cutman tropezó, y antes de poder levantarse, el suelo se desplomó debajo de él y cayó sin remedio dando vueltas por una pendiente hasta caer en el centro del agujero; en ese momento el temblor cesó y el suelo dejó de derrumbarse.

Los demás, al ver que el temblor había parado, volvieron para ayudar a su amigo; le gritaron desde el filo del agujero, pero Cutman no contestaba, permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, se había golpeado la cabeza durante la caída y estaba inconsciente. Kaitlin sin dudarlo un momento, saltó al interior del agujero, se deslizó por la pendiente y de otro salto llegó a donde estaba Cutman. Nada mas acercarse un poco, sintió como el suelo temblaba, y a pocos metros de ellos, la tierra se removió y de esta salió una especie de gigantesca masa viscosa y alargada que se alzó en el aire; poco después, la punta de esa masa comenzó a temblar y se abrió en cuatro partes mostrando unas horribles mandíbulas con una hilera de afilados dientes como si de una boca gigantesca se tratase. Elecman y Megaman se quedaron casi paralizados ante el gigantesco ser que parecía un gusano, su tamaño era titánico y esas mandíbulas eran capaces de triturar a un ser humano.

Kaitlin no se dejó impresionar por la criatura, tomó a Cutman en brazos y empezó a subir de nuevo la pendiente; el gusano, Grave Digger, al ver que se escapaban sus presas, se introdujo de nuevo en la tierra, y cuando menos se esperaba, salió por la pendiente empujado con la cabeza a Kaitlin de nuevo al interior del agujero. Ella cayó de espaldas para evitar que Cutman sufriera algún daño. Por suerte, para ambos robots, la altura no fue mucha, y ella se levantó inmediatamente.

Elecman desde arriba le lanzó su lanzagranadas cargado con varias granadas de ácido, Kaitlin lo recogió, y se dispuso a combatir contra el Grave Digger, él cual se había propuesto en hacer que ese agujero fuera su tumba.

El combarte resultó ser mas difícil de lo que parecía, el espacio era muy estrecho y el gusano no hacía mas que aparecer y desaparecer de la tierra, haciendo que algunas veces Kaitlin fallase el tiro, además era muy difícil moverse con Cutman en brazos, pero no podía dejarle ni un momento ya que quedaría a merced del Grave Digger.

Durante un momento de despiste, el Grave Digger pilló por sorpresa a Kaitlin y con su enorme cuerpo, le propinó un latigazo que hizo que la muchacha cayera al suelo. La sacudida despertó a Cutman, que aún estaba muy confuso por lo que había pasado, pero pronto se despejó al evitar un ataque frontal del gusano con sus mandíbulas; tras el salto, Cutman perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre algo que sonó a metal, se giró y vio algo que le devolvió horribles recuerdos. Allí, debajo suya, estaba una de las piernas de su compañero Iceman, completamente destrozada y ensangrentada, Cutman recordó lo que pasó en el aparcamiento y eso le hizo levantarse, coger el lanzagranadas, cargarlo con las granadas que aun él guardaba y enfrentarse a la criatura. Kaitlin, recuperada del golpe, se reunió con él, e ingeniaron una estrategia para derrotar al gusano.

-Kaitlin: No creo que ese gusano pueda vernos, supongo que se guiará por el ruido o algo-dedujo, una vez que el insecto volvió a introducirse en el suelo-La tierra removida puede darnos una ventaja para saber por donde atacará. Cuando salga le dispararemos por diferentes lados. Tu con el lanzagranadas y yo con la mágnum.

Cutman asintió de acuerdo con Kaitlin. Ambos se coloraron en sitios distintos, y esperaron al próximo movimiento del Grave Digger, Cutman pudo oír cómo se aproximaba a Kaitlin, la advirtió y se colocó en el sitio mas adecuado para disparar, una vez que el ser asomó las mandíbulas, fue recibido por una ráfaga de disparos, pero inmediatamente se escondió en la tierra. La estrategia era efectiva pero no podrían mantener ese ritmo mas tiempo, los dos se estaban cansado pero el gusano no parecía darles tregua alguna; de repente, desde arriba, cayeron dos farolas justo encima del Grave Digger y poco después un disparo de energía plasma impactó contra ellas haciendo que envolvieran en una corriente eléctrica de alto voltaje y llamas al gusano, dejándolo paralizado y retorciéndose ante las mortales descargas que recorrían su cuerpo; Cutman abrazó a Kaitlin para protegerla de los chispazos y de la cegadora luz de estos, a la vez que se apartaban de allí. Al rato, de la criatura sólo quedo una masa quemada y seca.

Ante todo pronóstico, el Grave Digger había cavado su propia tumba.


	16. Chapter 16

**16º CAPÍTULO**

**LA FÁBRICA DE LA MUERTE-UNA LUZ SE APAGA.**

Kaitlin y Cutman se salvaron de convertirse en comida para gusanos gracias a que Elecman y Megaman, trabajando en equipo, lograron tirar aquellas farolas y hacerlas explotar. Los dos se asomaron para ver si sus amigos estaban bien y se alegraron de que así fuera. Kaitlin y Cutman se disponían a subir la pendiente, cuando una valla cayó dejando a descubierto una tubería. Kaitlin se asomó por ella, y llamó a los demás.

Megaman y Elecman bajaron al agujero y llegaron a donde estaba Kaitlin.

-Kaitlin: Este camino nos llevará hacía la fuente más rápidamente.

-Elecman: Estas segura?-preguntó Megaman

-Kaitlin: Si, la dirección de la tubería lleva hacia esa zona.

-Elecman: Si nos perdemos será culpa tuya-dijo Elecman no muy seguro de lo que decía Kaitlin.

-Kaitlin: Oye, cuando me he equivocado?

-Elecman: Umm...varias veces, recuerdo aquella vez que...

-Kaitlin: Calla, vamos por aquí porque lo digo yo.

-Elecman: Tu a mi no me das ordenes. Iré por ahí porque quiero y nada mas!

Elecman fue el primero es pasar por la tubería, luego le siguieron los demás. Tras pasarla se vieron, tal y como Kaitlin supuso, en la alcantarilla que llevaba a la fuente. Una vez de vuelta al patio de esta, Elecman y Cutman les contaron a Kaitlin y a Mega lo de Protoman y lo del misil.

-Megaman: Eso es imposible. Puede que Protoman será terriblemente malo, pero no dejaría atrás a sus compañeros.

-Kaitlin: O eso, o nos oculta algo. Elecman, Cutman, estáis seguros de que Protoman no sabía nada respecto a Raccoon City?

-Cutman: Eso no podemos afirmarlo al 100, pero tanto a Protoman como a nosotros nos tomó por sorpresa el ataque de los zombies.

-Kaitlin: Ahora lo importante es llegar a la fábrica y ahí intentar llegar al helicóptero antes que Protoman, por si acaso pretende escapar dejándonos aquí. Luego ya le pediremos explicaciones.

-Elecman: Si seguimos hablando, el misil nos alcanzará antes de que podamos llegar a la fábrica, vamonos.

Los demás decidieron hacerle caso, salieron de ese patio y se encontraron en el parque de nuevo, aunque este ya estaba lleno de zombies. Se abrieron camino casi sin problemas, eliminando a los zombies que más molestaban para seguir adelante, hasta el puente que llevaba a la salida trasera del parque. Una vez allí, cruzaron la puerta y avanzaron por unas escaleras, las cuales, nada más subirlas, permitieron ver la fábrica, que estaba a pocos metros de allí. Sólo había que pasar un rústico puente de madera para llegar.

Megaman fue el primero en avanzar por este, para comprobar que le camino era seguro, de hecho lo era, y llamó a los demás que empezaron a cruzarlo. Pero, sin saber cómo, el puente empezó a tambalearse violentamente hacía los lados, haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio y se agarrasen fuertemente a las cadenas que lo sostenían; al rato Megaman se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. Detrás de él, vio lo que parecían unos tentáculos y al poco, apareció de nuevo Némesis, que le cortó el paso.

No podrían combatir en un lugar cómo ese, tenían que escapar rápidamente. Némesis atacó con furia a los chicos, pero lograron esquivarle sin problemas, auque estuvo cerca de arrancarles la cabeza. El testarudo ser volvió a arremeter con sus tentáculos, los cuales, de un latigazo, hicieron que Elecman cayera del puente hacía abajo, oyéndose un chapoteo. Kaitlin intentó saltar para ayudarle, pero Cutman la apartó del filo del puente justo antes de que Némesis la atrapase; en el momento en que Némesis falló el golpe, el puente se tambaleó, Megaman corrió hacia él y de una patada en el aire, empujó a la criatura del puente, haciéndola caer.

Una vez a salvo, sin que Cutman ni Megaman se dieran cuenta, Kaitlin saltó de puente también y desde abajo les dijo que siguieran adelante, ella se encargaría de Némesis y de encontrar a Elecman; se reunirían en el interior de la fábrica. Los dos ante la confusión, decidieron dejar a Kaitlin allí mientras sonaban en el aire varios disparos acompañados por los rugidos de Némesis; cruzaron el puente y de ahí, a cruzar la puerta principal de la fábrica.

Ya dentro, Cutman vio pegado a la pared un mapa de las instalaciones, observó que había una tubería en la planta baja de la fábrica que comunicaba con el pequeño lago que estaba debajo del puente, así que decidió ir allí a buscar a Elecman y a Kaitlin, si es que habían conseguido huir de Némesis. Megaman aceptó la idea de Cutman, el cuál avanzó hacía una de las puertas que estaban mas adelante, despareciendo tras esta.

Por primera vez, Megaman estaba solo ante los horrores que había en la fábrica, el robot se encontraba un tanto nervioso y, para ser sinceros, asustado. Se sentó en el suelo un rato para ordenar sus ideas, nunca antes lo había pasado tan mal en toda su vida, se preguntaba qué demonios hacía allí realmente, y por qué las cosas eran tan horribles y extrañas en aquella ciudad.

Sería que el destino le estaba preparando la muerte, sería contra aquellas criaturas su ultima batalla, Mega comenzó a recordar a los demás, que habían muerto de terribles formas, nunca se había sentido tan solo y les echaba mucho de menos. Aquellos tiempos en los que antes luchaba contra ellos, los que eran sus enemigos, se habían convertido en sus amigos, unos amigos que perdió demasiado pronto. Por un momento la soledad y la desesperación se apoderaron de su corazón, no pudo evitar sentir cómo la muerte se le estaba acercando. Miedo y muerte; eran dos palabras que hacía pocos días él no conocía, pero Raccoon City le había enseñado su significado de la más terrible manera. Megaman observó sus manos y su armadura, no había parte que no estuviera abollada, agrietada, o repleta se sangre; sangre de personas muertas, de criaturas mutadas, seres sedientos de sangre, Megaman se daba asco de sí mismo, verse era como ver su propia muerte reflejada en cada mancha de su cuerpo, antes de un azul puro, pero ahora manchado de rojo o verde. El joven se sintió terriblemente mal, apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando despertar de aquella pesadilla, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban en sus manos, su mente quedo completamente bloqueada, solo podía ver zombies y otras horribles criaturas, incluyendo a Némesis, de repente recordó a una criatura; aquella criatura que había luchado contra Némesis en la torre, esta poco a poco comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta tener un aspecto humano, de piel limpia, de pelo oscuro hasta los hombros, y de ojos brillantes y limpios, al rato Megaman recordó que aquella criatura era Kaitlin, estaba delante suya; Mega empezó a recordar los momentos que estuvo con ella y de cómo casi su sueño se hacía realidad en el parque, recordó las palabras que le dijo a Kaitlin cuando ella intentó matarse; esas palabras eran de él , habían salido de su corazón y de su boca para ella, no podía rendirse ahora, no tan cerca del final; tenía que seguir viviendo para que, al igual que las palabras de ánimo en al torre, salieran de su corazón aquellas palabras tan difíciles de decir: "te quiero", mirar a sus ojos, abrazarla con cariño y sentir sus labios en los suyos. Vivir para volver a ver a su familia, Roll, Rush, el Dr. Light, todos los seres que el apreciaba y quería, continuar luchando por ellos, luchar para protegerles de Wally, luchar para protegerles de Umbrella, luchar...luchar.

Megaman reaccionó ante la palabra lucha, que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, se levantó y se dispuso a adentrarse en las habitaciones de la siniestra fábrica.

Unos pisos más abajo, en las alcantarillas de la fábrica, Kaitlin llegó allí sana y salva de su combate contra Némesis, pero no había encontrado a Elecman por ninguna parte, la joven no desesperaba y continuó su búsqueda por aquella zona de la fábrica. Sin que ella se diese cuenta, un trozo de la ropa que llevaba se le enganchó en una verja que había allí. Mientras intentaba deshacer el enganche, del agua empezaron a salir varios zombies que notaron su presencia, cuando Kaitlin quiso darse cuenta, estaba completamente acorralada, y no podía hacer nada ya que su arma se quedó sin municiones. Los repugnantes seres ya estaban mortalmente cerca de Kaitlin, que comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda entre lágrimas mientras se agachaba viendo la única manera de protegerse.

Cuando lo daba todo por perdido, sonaron múltiples disparos, los cuales, alcanzaron a los zombies que la tenían atrapada, cayendo ya muertos en el agua. Kaitlin aún estaba asustada, no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos, pero todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que oyó unos pasos firmes y rápidos que avanzaban hacia ella.

-: Kaitlin! Estás bien!-dijo de repente una voz.

Kaitlin reconoció la voz de Elecman, abrió los ojos y le vio agachado delante de ella.

-Elecman: Parece que salvarte se ha convertido en un oficio.

La joven se quedó sin habla, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue echarse al cuello de Elecman en un fuerte abrazo y comenzar a llorar.

-Kaitlin: Elec…estas aquí…he…he pasado tanto miedo…creí que…

-Elecman: Ya ha pasado, tranquila

-Kaitlin: No…aún estamos en esta ciudad…todo esto volverá a ocurrir…una y otra vez…hasta que salgamos o muramos aquí…ya no puedo más…se acabó…. nos van a matar a todos…

Elecman no podía creer lo que oía, pero no podía negar que Kaitlin tenía razón, mientras estuvieran en esa ciudad no habría sitio seguro, pero no podía dejar que Kaitlin tuviera ese pensamiento tan negativo. La abrazó y acarició su cabeza.

-Elecman: Mientras me quede una sola gota de energía, no permitiré que te hagan daño-dijo con gran seguridad y luego de besó la frente-Mira, he encontrado esto para que te lo pongas le mostró una bata blanca que había encontrado en la fábrica.

Kaitlin quería creer a Elecman, pero no podía. Este le puso la bata sobre los hombros cariñosamente, y la ayudó a incorporarse. Los dos caminaron juntos a través de la fábrica con la esperanza de encontrar a los demás, pero Kaitlin no estaba demasiado animada. Elecman empezó a cansarse de esa situación.

-Elecman: Kaitlin por favor, deja de comportante como una cría lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten.

-Kaitlin: Qué mas da, de todas formas vamos a morir…tarde o temprano.

-Elecman: Pero…Qué dices! Te acabo de decir que te protegería. Tú siempre eras la que mas esperanza tenía de todos. Qué ha sido de eso?

-Kaitlin: Muerto. Como todo en esta ciudad.

-Elecman: Deja de decir tonterías.

-Kaitlin: Si muero a nadie le va a importar, solo serían unos segundos de dolor y después todo acabaría. Es la única manera de acabar con este horror.

-Elecman: …Me arrepiento de haber dicho eso de protegerte. Si quieres morir ahí te quedas! Adiós!

Elecman salió corriendo de la sala en la que estaban, dejando sola a Kaitlin, que suplicaba en llantos que volviera, pero de nada sirvieron sus lloros. La joven se quedo llorando en un rincón esperando a que alguna criatura llegara y acabara con ella.

Elecman continuó su camino subiendo por un ascensor de la fábrica, maldiciendo a Kaitlin, si moría no sería culpa suya, sino de ella. El ascensor terminó su recorrido llegando a una sala que parecía ser la de vigilancia, había muchos monitores en una pared, y, en frente, un gran ordenador. Elecman se aseguró de que la sala estaba vacía, de hecho lo estaba, y se dispuso a activar las pantallas. Si funcionaban, podría saber en que lugar estarían los demás sin esfuerzo, abrió la placa que daba hacia los controles internos del ordenador, conectó algunos cables a su brazo, realizó algunos ajustes y enseguida las pantallas se iluminaron, por suerte las cámaras de seguridad funcionaban, reproduciendo lo que captaban. En una de las pantallas Elecman pudo ver a Cutman en una sala con cinco chorros de vapor, usando un ascensor que le llevó a un piso mas abajo, por desgracia la pantalla que correspondía al piso al que se dirigía estaba destrozada. Dejó esa y miró otra que llamó mas su atención, en ella podía ver a Megaman, pero algo raro pasaba, porque el muchacho apareció como si algo lo hubiera empujado, inmediatamente, Elecman se fijo que era en una habitación de ese mismo piso, justo al lado, así que corrió hacía la sala sin perder tiempo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró en medio de una pelea entre Megaman y Protoman, aunque este ultimo tenía las de ganar. Elecman no dudó un momento, y sin el robot atacante que se percatara, le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Elecman: Eh Megaman, estas bien?

-Megaman: Si…eso creo. Eres un obstinado Protoman, no vamos a conseguir nada peleando.

-Protoman: No voy a dejaros salir de aquí con vida…Si me ven con vosotros es seguro que me matará. Hice un trato y estoy dispuesto a cumplirlo.

-Megaman: Un trato? Con quién?

-Protoman: Mis asuntos no te incumben hermano, nos volveremos a ver y te aseguró que entonces acabaré contigo.

Protoman lanzó una granada al suelo, esta explotó en un ruido ensordecedor, y aprovechando la confusión, desapareció de allí. Megaman y Elecman consiguieron salvarse por los pelos. Una vez recuperados del susto, Elecman le preguntó a Megaman cómo había empezado la pelea, Mega le explicó que fue por casualidad, pero Protoman no estaba solo, había alguien hablando con él por radio, aunque no pudo oírle con claridad.

De repente se oyó un terrible grito que se escuchó en todo el edificio, los dos reconocieron la voz de Kaitlin, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrieron hacia la sala de vigilancia, en su trayecto se encontraron a Cutman, que también había oído el grito. Los tres llegaron a la sala y por uno de los monitores, vieron horrorizados como Kaitlin estaba rodeada por dos Brain Suckers, que se le acercaban peligrosamente; tenían que ir allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los tres bajaron por el ascensor hacia el piso de abajo, este les pareció ir más lento que un caracol, pero el que estaba más nervioso era Elecman, que, a pesar de no servir de nada, no paraba de pulsar el botón del ascensor como si pudiera hacer que bajara más rápido. A medida que este bajaba, los gritos de Kaitlin eran cada vez mas fuertes y claros; en medio de esos gritos, la campanilla del ascensor sonó indicándoles que habían llegado a su destino, pero nada mas salir, fueron atacados por uno de los Brain Sucker que se abalanzó a ellos, haciendo que cayeran de espaldas dentro del ascensor, mientras el otro perseguía a Kaitlin, que trataba de huir de la horrenda criatura lo mas lejos posible. Tras un forcejeo de lo más peligroso, Cutman logró atravesar una de las cabezas de la Brain Sucker que les cortó el paso con el cañón de la escopeta, mientras que Megaman disparó su cañón plasma contra la otra. Tras ver que ese monstruo repugnante ya estaba muerto, Elecman lo apartó del camino, siendo el primero en levantarse, a los pocos segundos los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero sólo para ver una terrible y trágica escena.

El Brain Sucker había agarrado a Kaitlin con sus horribles patas de insecto y en medio de los gritos de horror de esta, cada cabeza le clavó en el cuello tres aguijones que acallaron su voz, mientras el suelo se manchaba de sangre. Los tres robots se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos de la tensión y del horror de aquella escena, pero el primero en moverse fue Megaman que, movido al ver a Kaitlin al borde de la muerte, corrió hacia la criatura, y de un puñetazo la aparto de la joven que cayo inmóvil en el suelo. El Brain Sucker se levanto, se puso en pie sobre dos patas y se abalanzó sobre Mega, pero este le recibió con otro puñetazo. Al poco la criatura quedó aturdida por el número de golpes que Megaman le propinó; cayó al suelo y, aprovechando ese momento, Megaman tomó un hacha que estaba en un lado de la sala, y le asestó un mortal hachazo con esta.

Una vez que el peligro había pasado, Megaman se reunió con Elecman y Cutman, que estaban al lado de la malherida Kaitlin.

-Megaman: Có…cómo esta?-preguntó muy asustado.

-Cutman:…quizás aún podamos salvarla, traeré las cosas-una vez dicho esto, corrió a toda prisa hacia su mochila a buscar lo que necesitaba para curar a Kaitlin

-Elecman: HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO DATE PRISA!-Le gritó mientras abrazaba a Kaitlin.

Kaitlin abrió un poco los ojos, cosa por lo que Mega y Elec, se alegraron. La joven intentaba hablar, pero solo salían sordos sonidos de su garganta, ya destrozada, a la vez que salían pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre por su boca; ellos le decían que aguantara un poco más, que se pondría bien; Kaitlin les dedico una extraña sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía una despedida, lo único que hizo después fue levantar un poco su cabeza pero ésta empezó a bajar de nuevo, apoyándose en los brazos de Elecman y sus ojos se cerraron.


	17. Chapter 17

**17º CAPÍTULO**

**Odio y lágrimas-Hay que seguir**

-Megaman: CUTMAN!...VEN!-le llamó desesperadamente.

Cutman no dudó un instante, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás. Tomó a Kaitlin en sus brazos, pero después la dejó suavemente en el suelo, y con una voz ahogada en lágrimas, se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-Cutman: Es…está muerta.

Esas palabras se calvaron en los corazones de Megaman y Elecman como puñales, Mega se echó a llorar desconsoladamente en el cuerpo inerte de Kaitlin.

-Megaman: Por qué…por qué…POR QUÉ?...POR QUÉ TE HAS IDO!...KAITLIN! …KAIT NO NOS HAGAS ESTO!...POR FAVOR!…NO TE MUERAS!…TE QUIERO!

-Elecman: Todo…Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa…-dijo Elecman cabizbajo.

-Cutman?? Qué?...Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Elecman: Yo…la encontré en las alcantarillas...pero…ella me puso nervioso porque no paraba de decir tonterías…y…la dejé sola aquí…sin armas…

Megaman no dejó a Elecman continuar sus palabras, se abalanzó a él comenzando una nueva pelea.

-Megaman: ASESINO! CÓMO PUDISTE DEJARLA SOLA! ESOS ERAN LOS MOMENTOS QUE ELLA MÁS TE NECESITABA! CÓMO HAS PODIDO ABANDONARLA! SI ELLA A MUERTO HA SIDO POR TU CULPA!

-Elecman: Tienes razón…-decía mientras no hacía nada para defenderse.

-Megaman: ENCIMA LO ADMITES TAN TRANQUILO!... DEBERÍA MATARTE AHORA MISMO!

-Elecman: Aunque me mates eso no nos devolverá a Kaitlin. La hemos perdido para la siempre…-en ese momento Elecman empezó a llorar-Ahora…tendré que cargar con esta culpa todo lo que me queda de vida…NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE CASTIGO!

Megaman estaba demasiado consumido por el dolor como para creerle, pero en algo tenía razón Elecman: ya nada les devolvería a Kaitlin.

Los tres intentaron tranquilizarse y asumir la muerte de su amiga lo más pronto posible, pero no era tarea fácil, gracias a ella habían sobrevivido al horror hasta ahora. Ella fue la que les protegió de Némesis aún siendo un monstruo, ella fue el motivo de su lucha por sobrevivir. Pero ahora sobrevivir y salir de esa ciudad ya no les parecía tan agradable como antes, sólo podían mirar el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, que en vez de muerta, parecía que estaba dormida, si no fueran por las manchas de sangre que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Cutman: Esto…Esto no puede estar pasando…Ella…Ella no merecía acabar así…

-Elecman: Pero…Ya no podemos hacer nada…si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría yo no…

-Megaman: Ya cállate!...solo oírte me pone enfermo.

-Elecman: …Ya estoy harto de ti.

-Megaman: Y crees que yo no estoy harto de ti y de tu carácter!

-Cutman: No empecéis a pelear de nuevo!

Elecman y Megaman cerraron la boca al oír a Cutman.

-Cutman: Miradnos…aquí discutiendo casi al final de todo este horror. Yo si que estoy harto de vuestras peleas! A Kaitlin se le partiría el corazón si os viese.

-Elecman: …Tienes razón…Ella hubiese querido que saliéramos de esta trampa mortal con o sin ella.

-Megaman: Pero esto no es justo…ella no había hecho nada para morir así…

-Elecman: Los "ex habitantes" de Raccoon City tampoco habían hecho nada y nuestros compañeros tampoco. La locura de Umbrella se los ha llevado a todos.  
-Megaman: Pero Kaitlin no…ella no…  
-Elecman: …O SEA QUE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS SI DEBÍAN MORIR?

-Megaman: ...Yo no he dicho eso!  
-Elecman: Claro que lo has dicho. Claro, como eres un héroes tu misión era salvar la mundo y llevarte a la chica. PERO QUE DIABLOS TIENES EN ESA CABEZA AZUL QUE TIENES!

-Megaman: POR QUÉ ME GRITAS SI LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO ES TUYA!

-Elecman: YA LO SE! Y siento mucho que ese bicho haya matado a la novia de tus sueños.

-Megaman: …No sabes como que te odio...debí destruirte hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de que Kaitlin llegase a New York.

-Elecman: Y por qué no lo haces ahora si es que tanto me odias, eh?

-Megaman: Por respeto. No puedo…no puedo pelear teniendo el cuerpo Kaitlin en frente.

-Elecman: …

-Cutman: No puedo soportar por mas tiempo estar aquí…Vuelvo a la sala de vigilancia.

-Elecman: Yo también. Es…es mejor no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-Megaman: …

Elecman y Cutman volvieron al ascensor. Megaman quiso quedarse más tiempo en la sala. Cuando los dos robots cerraron las puertas del ascensor y subieron, Mega se acercó al cuerpo de Kaitlin, se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.

-Megaman: Kait…No me creo que te hayas ido…yo…tenía tanto que decirte…que…que te lo diré auque ya no me oigas…Tu…siempre me has gustado…desde que viniste de Europa…supe que lo que sentía por ti no era solo una simple amistad…pero…verte con ese…ese desgraciado de Elecman…me partía el corazón sólo pensar que realmente le amabas…y…me rechazases…pero…al menos…aún podías hablar, caminar…sonreír….estabas viva…No sé como voy a decirle al Dr. Light lo que te ha pasado…eso si logro salir de aquí entero…Kaitlin, te juro que me vengaré de Umbrella por lo que te ha hecho…y también Elecman me las va a pagar…sé lo mucho que le amabas…pero…no debió abandonarte…Adios…mi amor…

Megaman se agachó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente al cuerpo sin vida de la joven robot. Acto seguido, se alejó sin volver la mirada hacia ella, por miedo a no poder avanzar. Sólo se limitó a mirar el cuerpo de uno de los Brain Sucker muertos y darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas, liberando toda la rabia y el dolor que llevaba dentro. Se introdujo en el ascensor, una vez que volvió a ese piso, y, tras cerrar las puertas, apoyó su espalda en una de las paredes del ascensor y se secó las lágrimas.

Una vez finalizado el trayecto, Mega llegó a la sala de vigilancia, y allí vio a Cutman y a Elecman, este ultimo cruzado de brazos apoyando su cabeza sobre estos y los controles.

-Megaman: Alguna señal de Protoman?  
-Cutman: Ninguna, no hemos visto señales de él desde aquí.

-Megaman: …y ese monitor que tiene la imagen en negro?

-Elecman: …Es el que muestra la sala donde está Kaitlin. Lo he desconectado…

-Megaman: Por qué?

-Elecman: Porque no quiero ver esa sala...

Antes de que Megaman pudiera hablar. Sonaron las aspas de un helicóptero, y acto seguido se oyeron unos disparos procedentes del piso de arriba. Al oír todo ese escándalo, los tres se dirigieron allí inmediatamente, a pesar de sus deseos de bajar a ver el cuerpo de Kaitlin por última vez.


	18. Chapter 18

**18º CAPÍTULO**

**la deuda de Umbrella-traición.**

Una vez en el piso de arriba, se dieron cuenta que los disparos venían de una sala que parecía una torre de control, dieron unos pasos cautelosos hacia esta, y vieron como un helicóptero estaba enfrente disparando a algo. Durante una ráfaga de disparos pudieron ver a Protoman rodando por el suelo para cambiar de escondite y esquivar las balas. Del Helicóptero salió una voz que se dirigió a Protoman.

-: Has hecho un buen trabajo, lastima que ya no seas de utilidad.

-Protoman: Hice todo lo que me ordenaron! El trato era vigilar a los sujetos, enviar el informe y luego sacarme de aquí! Es que no lo recuerdas Nicholai?

-Nicholai: Cambio de planes maquina estúpida, ahora que Umbrella conoce la eficacia de los robots de Wally ante los BOW ya sólo eres chatarra.

El helicóptero disparó de nuevo, pero esta vez Protoman no pudo esquivarlo y cayó al suelo herido. Megaman se adelantó para ayudar a su hermano a pesar de la negativa de Elecman y Cutman.

-Nicholai: Vaya, vaya, pero si es el asombroso héroe: Megaman.

-Megaman: Qué demonios crees que haces!

-Nicholai: Lo siento, no es de tu incumbencia. Pero puedo permitirme llevarme tu cabeza, eres una pieza que Wally y Umbrella premiarán muy bien.

-Megaman: Una lástima que no quiera colaborar.

-Nicholai: De todas formas sólo voy a adelantar lo inevitable. Si no es ese Némesis, será el misil, y sería una lastima perder esta oportunidad de cobrar algunos dólares extra.

-Elecman: Para ser un asqueroso mercenario te crees muy listo, verdad?-dijo asomándose con cuidado.

-Nicholai: Estate al margen "rayito", esto no va contigo. No voy a permitir que nadie salga de esta ciudad y arruine mis planes.

-Cutman: Sabemos que sólo hemos sido cobayas para Umbrella. Con nosotros estáis haciendo lo mismo que hicisteis con los S.T.A.R.S. pero no vais a saliros con la vuestra.-dijo asomándose también.

-Nicholai: No si yo puedo evitarlo. El único que se va a salir con la suya voy a ser yo.

El mercenario activó un enorme misil que apareció justo a un lado del Helicóptero, listo para ser disparado. Megaman y los demás se agacharon o buscaron refugio aunque ya fuera inútil.

-: No cuentes con ello mercenario de pacotilla-dijo una voz a espaldas de los demás.

Acto seguido se oyó un fuerte disparo, seguido de una gigantesca explosión, pero no en la sala, si no en el helicóptero. Uno de los lados estaba en llamas y este empezaba descender cada vez más rápido hasta que desapareció de la vista y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Al rato los chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta, lo primero que vieron fue un lanzagranadas humeante, en las manos de una figura con una bata blanca de médico cubierta de sangre, todos quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez trastornados al ver que era Kaitlin la que llevaba el arma.

-Kaitlin: Lo siento por ese pobre infeliz, pero se lo mereció.

-Megaman: Ka…Kaitlin?-preguntó con un rostro de lo más pálido.

-Kaitlin: Qué pasa? Hay un zombie detrás de mí?-dijo mirando a su espalda.

Megaman se acercó a ella. No era posible que esa fuera Kaitlin, pero aquella criatura que estaba delante de él tenia sus mismos ojos, su mismo pelo, su mismo rostro…

-Kaitlin:…Mega…que me estas asustando

Mega no contestó, lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Kaitlin con todas sus fuerzas.

-Megaman: Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar…estás viva…

-Kaitlin: Qué?...pero de qué hablas?…claro que estoy viva

Cutman se acercó también sorprendido.

-Cutman: Es que no recuerdas nada?...-acto seguido miró el cuello de Kaitlin-…las heridas…han desaparecido…

-Pero…Qué os pasa? Habláis como si hubiera muerto y me hubiese levantado de la tumba…Elecman, que demonios…

Kaitlin no pudo continuar la frase ya que se oyó un ruido sordo, y al rato todos vieron a Elecman tirado en el suelo. Sin sentido.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Elecman se despertó en la misma sala con la cabeza apoyada en una mochila. Al rato notó como algo húmedo y mojado le caía en la cara, este se levantó impulsado por el escalofrío que notó.

-Elecman: AAAAAAHHH QUE FRÍO!

-Kaitlin: Lo siento…no he escurrido bien el pañuelo.

Elecman se quedó perplejo al ver a Kaitlin arrodillada frente a él, estuvo a punto de volver a desmayarse.

-Kaitlin: Tranquilo. Mega y Cutman me lo han contaron todo.

-Elecman:…Cómo…puede…?

-Kaitlin: No lo sé.

-Elecman: Pero…si…tu…

-Kaitlin: Muerta? Eso creo. Puede que el virus me haya dejado secuelas. Leí el informe del hospital que encontraron Cutman y Gutsman, quizás el paso del virus por mi cuerpo me haya dejado esta "habilidad".

-Elecman: Me alegro de ver que estas viva aún…aunque…en estas circunstancias…se podría decir que eres un zombie.

-Kaitlin: Quieres que te muerda para ver si es cierto?

-Elecman: No gracias, ya es bastante tener un monstruo con nosotros.

Los dos empezaron a reír, tanto que los demás, que estaban en la misma sala, se sorprendieron a ver a Elecman tan alegre.

-Cutman: Es la primera vez que te veo reír así Elecman.

-Elecman: No sabes el enorme peso que me he quitado de encima.

-Megaman: Ha sido un milagro que Kaitlin haya vuelto. Pero ya hemos escapado de la muerte muchas veces, es mejor ser precavidos- dijo mientras terminaba de atar una venda en el brazo de Protoman que seguía inconsciente.-Aún Protoman nos debe muchas explicaciones.

Cutman se asomó a una de las ventanas de la sala de control. Desde ahí podía ver el helicóptero derribado en llamas, y algunos zombies que se acercaban allí, el escenario era desolador.

-Cutman: Hay el espacio suficiente para que un Helicóptero aterrice en el patio. Elecman, crees que la radio de esta sala aún funciona?

-Elecman: Es posible, déjame ver- se levantó, abrió una placa de metal y empezó a toquetear los cables y fusibles-Parece que alguien la ha saboteado, pero haciendo un empalme quizás consiga que funcione.

-Kaitlin: No sería mejor hacer un puente?-pregunto, ya que se asomó también.

-Elecman: Seria una buena alternativa pero no tenemos cable suficiente como para hacerlo.

Mientras Kaitlin y Elecman intentaban arreglar la radio, Protoman volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, aunque lo primero que vio fue el cañón plasma de Megaman justo delante de su cara.

-Megaman: Será mejor que no hagas ningún movimiento raro o te convierto en polvo plasma Protoman.

-Protoman: Vaya…así es como das los buenos días a tu hermano?-dijo sarcástico mientras intentaba incorporarse-Tranquilo puedes bajar le arma, de todas formas ya estamos muertos.

-Megaman: Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar antes de que salgamos de esta ciudad. Así que déjate de tonterías y empieza.

-Protoman: Está bien, está bien, te lo contaré todo-Protoman se sentó en el suelo para ponerse más cómodo y comenzó a hablar-Supongo que ya sabrás que Wally recibió una oferta de Umbrella para trabajar a favor de ellos. En un principio la rechazó, pero cuando el Dr. Birkin vino personalmente, él y Wally llegaron un acuerdo: Él cedería algunos de sus robots para que Umbrella experimentara con ellos y el virus informático, a cambio de una BOW para destruirte y que Umbrella le diera su apoyo económico para que pudiera conquistar le mundo. Tras el trato, Wally nos envió a Raccoon City con la excusa de recoger unos materiales, cuando en realidad seríamos conejillos de indias, como pasó con los S.T.A.R.S. Yo sabía lo que nos íbamos a encontrar porque Wally ya me habló del trato, me dijo que fuera con los demás para realizar un informe y enviarlo a Umbrella. Como el experimento del T-virus se les fue de las manos y se extendió por toda la ciudad seria una buena ocasión para comprobar la efectividad de las mejores creaciones robóticas ante esas criaturas. Más adelante recibí la noticia de que vendrían unos mercenarios para rescatar a los supervivientes, me puse en contacto con Wally y me informó de que hablara con Nicholai, quién recibiría órdenes de recoger a los robots supervidentes para llevarlos a Umbrella y convertirlos en BOW mucho más poderosas, quedando yo el único que estuviera fuera del trato. Además, el jefe de policía Irons era un conspirador de Umbrella, así que, aprovechando eso, le ordenaron que te llamasen a la cuidad, con la excusa de que necesitaban tu ayuda para resolver los "misteriosos asesinatos" y así la BOW de Umbrella te liquidara junto a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S que aún estaban en Raccoon City.

-Kaitlin: Así que tomaste el papel de Albert Wesker en esta ocasión. Pero al igual que a él, te ha salido el tiro por la culata.

-Protoman: Me temo que por una vez tienes razón, Umbrella ha dado órdenes de acabar con nosotros. No se cómo, pero han descubierto que os habéis enterado de sus planes.

-Cutman: Si nos querían para crear más BOW, lo mas fácil sería borrar nuestros datos.

-Protoman: Es lo más normal, pero quizás al saber que hemos sobrevivido a Raccoon City nos consideren demasiado peligrosos, además sabiendo de la traición de Wally y de Umbrella sería fácil esperar una rebelión por nuestra parte.

-Megaman: Eso es lo que pasa por jugar a los espías Protoman…Ahora que recuerdo... En varias ocasiones alguien nos ayudó a salir del atolladero…Eras tu verdad?. Fuiste tu el que me salvó de Némesis en la torre del reloj, la llamada por radio y ayudaste a Cutman después de la explosión del hospital…pero…Por qué lo hiciste si tanto interés tenias en ayudar a Umbrella?

-Protoman: Quizás por lástima, no lo se. De todas formas ya no sirve de nada. Sea como sea, vamos a volar por los aires o acabaremos convertidos en zombies. No tenemos salida.

Megaman desactivó su cañón plasma, al rato colocó su mano sobre en hombro de Protoman.

-Megaman: No vamos a darnos por vencidos tan pronto.

-Protoman: Pero…si no podemos salir de la ciudad. El único helicóptero que había era el que Nicholai se llevó, y Kaitlin lo ha hecho pedazos. No vamos a salir de aquí por mucho que le deseemos.

-Megaman: Tranquilo, estoy seguro que la suerte aún no nos ha abandonado.

-Protoman: Suerte? Ja! En esta ciudad no ya existe la suerte hermanito. Solo zombies, bichos asquerosos, una radio estropeada, un misil que esta a pocos minutos de convertir este sitio en un desierto y nosotros que estamos a punto de…

De repente la radio empezó ha hacer un sonido extraño, Elecman se levantó, tomó el micrófono, y empezó toquetear los botones.

-Elecman: Parece que alguien nos está enviando un mensaje!

-Kaitlin: Puedes establecer comunicación?-preguntó uniéndose a el.

-Elecman: Creo que si…pásame los auriculares-Kaitlin obedeció, le dio los auriculares a Elecman y este comenzó a hablar-Hola, Hola, Me reciben? Hablo desde la Fábrica de Raccoon City. Necesitamos evacuar la ciudad en Helicóptero. Me reciben!

No hubo respuesta, parecía que la comunicación por el auricular estaba interferida, pero al rato un papel comenzó a salir de la impresora de la máquina, parecía un mensaje corto. Kaitlin lo tomó y empezó a leerlo.

-Kaitlin: "Mensaje recibido, Helicóptero en camino"- se quedó patitiesa al leer el mensaje-¡POR FIN VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUI!

-Protoman: …  
-Megaman: ESO ES ESTUPENDO! Ves como yo tenía razón, Protoman?

-Protoman: O eso o salimos de un problema para meternos en otro mas grande, seguro que son enviados de Umbrella.

-Elecman: Y eso que importa! Si son ellos ya pensaremos en algo.

-Megaman: Elecman tiene razón, lo que importa es que al fin vamos a irnos de este horrible lugar.

-Cutman: Cómo llegamos al patio de la fábrica?

-Protoman: Ese es el problema. Para llegar al patio necesitamos una tarjeta de acceso para usar la trampilla de emergencia que esta en esta sala.

Protoman señalo una barandilla que estaba en medio de la sala cuyo hueco dejaba ver una escalera que estaba bloqueada por una trampilla cerrada, todos intentaron romperla o abrirla, pero no había forma de conseguirlo.

-Kaitlin: Es que no hay otra forma de abrir esta maldita trampilla?-preguntó dándole una patada.

-Protoman: Si se activase el modo de evacuación si se podría, por eso se llama trampilla de emergencia. Pero ese modo es automático, se activarían cuando llegase el misil.

-Elecman: Pues no vamos a espera a eso, qué os parece si damos una vuelta por la fabrica a ver que encontramos?

-Megaman: No hay nada mejor que hacer, así que de acuerdo.

Este decidió que era mejor dividirse para encontrar la tarjeta, por desgracia el único que tendría que quedarse solo era Cutman, pero este no estuvo en desacuerdo ni por un instante. Megaman quería que Kaitlin fuera con él pero Elecman insistió en que le dejara que ella le acompañase; Mega, a regañadientes, permitió que Kaitlin fuera con Elecman, no sin antes advertirle que cómo se le ocurriere abandonarla de nuevo, lo pagaría caro. Por otro lado, podría al fin hablar con Protoman, esperando que no fuera, como siempre, enemigos, si no por una vez como hermanos de verdad.


	19. Chapter 19

**19º CAPÍTULO**

**CARRERA CONTRA EL TIEMPO-LA ÚLTIMA VICTIMA DE NÉMESIS.**

No había mucho donde elegir para investigar en la fábrica, solo quedaba una puerta que estaba en la sala de vigilancia y el piso de abajo. Cutman decidió ir allí ya que Elecman y Kaitlin sólo estuvieron de paso por esa zona, ellos decidieron ir a la otra sala, mientras Megaman y Protoman estarían en la sala de vigilancia ya que con los monitores podrían ver quien estaba en apuros y salir en su ayuda.

Cutman tomó en ascensor para llegar al piso inferior donde se las vio con varios Hunters Gamma, pero que despachó sin ningún problema. Cuando pasó por el lado de los cuerpos de las mortales criaturas, no pudo evitar recordar que por culpa de una de ellas, su mejor amigo, Gutsman, había muerto en el hospital de Raccoon City. No podía creer que ahora se encontrase solo tras tanto tiempo de haber formado un equipo. Pero esa idea no le hizo retroceder y continuó investigando por aquel lugar tan lúgubre.

Megaman y Protoman, por su parte, estaban observando a los demás por los monitores, todo parecía en calma a pesar de los zombies y los otros seres, a pesar de ello, había un silencio bastante incómodo. Los dos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que se quedaron solos en la sala. Pero fue Megaman el que rompió el silencio.

-Megaman: Protoman…gracias.

-Protoman: …No he hecho nada que me tengas que agradecer…

-Megaman: Te daba las gracias por las veces que nos has ayudado desde que estamos en la ciudad

-Protoman: Pero si no he hecho nada…Tú estás bien?

-Megaman: Yo estoy bien. Un poco asustado pero bien.

-Protoman: …Entiendo.

-Megaman: Y tú? Qué has estado haciendo además de espiarnos?

-Protoman: Nada especial. Disparando a zombies, reventando bichos, y un largo etc.… No sé por qué…pero creo que he empezado a comprender algunos sentimientos humanos como el miedo. Siempre pensé que eran tonterías, que siendo un robot no lo notaría nunca, pero estaba equivocado. Me da vergüenza admitirlo pero, esta ciudad me da miedo, es horrible.

-Megaman: Me alegro de ver que estas entero. No sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti. Puede que seas malo hasta los chips, me saques de quicio o nos pelemos… pero eres mi hermano.

-Protoman: …Si estás esperando a que te pida disculpas…

-Megaman: No las espero-dicho esto le dedicó una sonrisa.

De repente uno de los monitores estalló, y tras este lo hicieron los demás en medio de pequeñas explosiones que llenaban de cristales y chispas que caían sobre los dos robots. Al rato, una gigantesca garra apareció de los controles, se movía como si estuviera poseída. Megaman apartó a Protoman del alcance de la garra. Acto seguido, un enorme agujero dejaba ver a un temible Hunter Beta que estaba atrapado entre algunos cables, pero intentaba abalanzarse a los muchachos.

Elecman y Kaitlin no pudieron continuar su camino, ya que detrás de la puerta había un pasillo que conducía a la sala de residuos, pero no lograban pasar al otro lado de una enorme puerta de metal sellada. Antes de volver, decidieron descansar un poco. Elecman miró a la joven con un poco de vergüenza de hablarle, pero estaba tan contento de verla viva que necesitaba decirle algo.

-Elecman: Kaitlin…yo…lo siento.

-Kaitlin: Eh?...por qué dices eso?

-Elecman: Me comporté como un idiota…no debí dejarte sola.

-Kaitlin: Pero…Si no hay nada que perdonar. De todas formas la culpa fue mía, te puse nervioso en un momento muy inoportuno, no sé que me pasó que empecé a tener una visión muy pesimista, estaba muy asustada.

-Elecman: Si pero…no sé…aún me parece increíble que sigas viva…te sientes bien?

-Kaitlin: Lo preocupante es que no sintiera nada, pero estoy bien.

-Elecman: …Entiendo…

Kaitlin se abrazó al brazo de Elecman y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Kaitlin: Elec…dijiste en serio que, mientras te quedase una gota de energía, me protegerías?

-Elecman: Pero bueno, qué confianzas son esas? No me llames Elec.

-Kaitlin: Es que me gusta llamarte así, como somos amigos…

-Elecman: Desde cuando lo somos?

-Kaitlin: Desde que nos encontramos en la comisaría, incluso de mucho antes de venir a Raccoon City.

-Elecman: Eres como una niña, "Chispita"

-Kaitlin: Eeehh! No me llames eso! No me gusta!

-Elecman: Cómo? No te gusta que te llame Chispita?

-Kaitlin: No!

-Elecman: Jeje. Pues a mi me gusta llamarte así.

-Kaitlin: No me gusta que me llames Chispita tanto como a ti no te gusta que te llame Elec.

-Elecman: Vaya, como decías que éramos amigos…

-Kaitlin: Te estas burlando de mi?

-Elecman: No.

Los dos empezaron a reír de muy buena gana, nunca antes habían tenido una conversación tan amena.

-Elecman: Ahora en serio. Esta vez no pienso dejarte sola, estaré a tu lado para protegerte todo lo que haga falta.

-Kaitlin: …Elecman…has cambiado…pero para bien, ojalá momentos como este nunca acabaran.

-Elecman: No tienen por qué acabar. Cuando tú…digo…yo creí que habías muerto, me di cuenta de lo valiosa que eras para mí.

Elecman intentó abrazar a Kaitlin, pero un estrepitoso ruido le interrumpió. Al oír el escándalo, procedente de la sala de vigilancia, decidieron volver allí para verificar que todo estaba bien, pero se encontraron con la escena en la que el Hunter intentaba liberarse de su prisión de cables. Antes de que la criatura se liberara, Elecman se colocó en un lugar estratégico, al lado de los controles, tomó algunos cables, los conectó a su brazo y usó su arma para electrocutar al Hunter. La criatura, entre alaridos y chillidos, quedó completamente hecha cenizas en medio de la máquina.

Tras el pequeño susto, Megaman y Protoman se reunieron con la pareja y decidieron reunirse con Cutman para ver si había encontrado algo que les fuera de utilidad. Estaban apunto de hacerlo cuando se oyeron gritos procedentes del piso de abajo, no cabía la menor duda de que era Cutman el que pedía ayuda desesperadamente. Todos corrieron al ascensor y bajaron al piso del que procedían los gritos, los cuales cesaron. Pasaron por la zona de las alcantarillas llegando a otra puerta, y justo al abrirla, encontraron a Cutman tirado en el suelo con el torso separado de las piernas, completamente desmontado, pero el suelo estaba limpio debajo de él.

-Kaitlin: CUTMAN!-gritó al ver al robot tirado en el suelo y lo levantó en brazos-Cutman, háblame por favor!

-Megaman: Tranquila…No está muerto. Lo han desmontado y desconectado completamente…pero cómo?

-Protoman: Dejadme ver…Ha sido un trabajo muy limpio. Esto será más fácil que meterle una bala en la cabeza a un zombie.

Protoman se acercó a Cutman. Tomó algunos de sus cables, los conectó debidamente y volvió a ponerlo en funcionamiento

-Cutman: Ah!...Qué…qué ha pasado?

-Elecman: Cutman, cómo estas?

-Cutman: Desmontado como puedes ver…pero bien...Él pudo haberme destrozado por completo pero…

-Kaitlin: Él? De quién hablas?

-Protoman: No hace falta saber quien ha sido. Al parecer ese maldito mercenario ha conseguido sobrevivir al "aterrizaje".

-Kaitlin: Mejor llevemos a Cutman a un lugar seguro y luego saldaremos cuentas con ese tipejo.

-Cutman: No…no fue ese Nicholai…

-Megaman: Ya nos lo contarás luego, ahora tranquilo. Vamos chicos, llevémosle a la sala de control, allí no le pasará nada.

Mega y los demás llevaron a Cutman a la sala. Allí Kaitlin le hizo una rápida reparación y los ajustes suficientes para que Cutman pusiera andar.

-Kaitlin: Listo. Ha sido como montar un juguete. Será mejor que te quedes aquí, así no correrás peligro.

-Cutman: Esperad! Este disco os servirá para llegar a la sala de residuos-dijo sacando un disco de sistema de su mochila.

-Elecman: Justo lo que necesitamos. La sala de residuos debe de ser la puerta que no podíamos abrir- dijo tomando el disco.

Todos salieron de allí para dirigirse a aquella sala. Kaitlin se despidió de Cutman, le dejó un arma para protegerse y salió con los demás hacia la sala de residuos.

El pasillo anterior a la sala estaba despejado y aparentemente tranquilo, Protoman decidió avanzar hacia delante para asegurase de que estaba despejado, el pasillo continuaba hacia la derecha, por un momento el robot dejo de ser visible, pero el robot les llamó para que continuaran avanzando. Kaitlin se quedó un poco rezagada, antes de llegar a la puerta, notó como algo le caía en la frente, pasó su mano por la cabeza y vio que era una gota de sangre. Asustada, miró hacia arriba y la rato, de su garganta salió un grito de horror. Los demás se acercaron para ver que pasaba. Allí, en un hueco del techo, se asomaba la cabeza desfigurada e inerte del cadáver de Nicholai, de la cual caían gotas de sangre, gota a gota. Eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Protoman hizo caso omiso del cadáver, se dirigió a la puerta y usó el disco de sistema para abrirla. Cuando esta se activó todos pudieron entrar en esa sala, que, como su nombre decía, estaba llena de materiales inútiles y de otros restos mucho mas repugnantes. Había cadáveres, trozos de criaturas y un sin fin de macabros restos.

-Protoman: Debe ser aquí donde los supervivientes echaron a sus compañeros muertos o los restos e los bichos que mataron. Una bonita y adecuada tumba.

-Kaitlin: Que asco. Protoman, si sigues hablando así voy a ponerme mal.

-Megaman: Dudo que aquí encontremos nada-dijo mientras tocaba un brazo con la punta de la escopeta.

-Elecman: Puede que si…o puede que no. Mira lo que he encontrado-dijo enseñando una caja de balas que encontró buscando entre cadáveres.

-Kaitlin: Nos guste o no tendremos que buscar entre los bolsillos de los cadáveres-dijo mirando entre las ropas de uno.

De repente, la puerta de la sala se cerró detrás de ellos y sin saber cómo, el sistema de evacuación de residuos se activó. El suelo de la sala estaba justo debajo de un enorme foso de ácido, si no salían de allí en el tiempo límite, el suelo se abriría debajo de ellos tomado una inclinación hacia abajo que le haría caer directamente, y sin oportunidad alguna, al ácido.

-Kaitlin: SÓLO TENÉMOS CUATRO MINUTOS PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ, O CAVAREMOS HECHOS PAPILLA DE TITANIO!.

-Elecman: Tranquilízate, aun tenemos tiempo! Encontraremos esa dichosa tarjeta y nos largaremos antes de lo que se tarda en decir…

-: "S.T.A.R.S"

-Elecman? Protoman no es momento de bromas!

-Protoman: Yo no he sido!

-Megaman: PERO ÉL SI!-gritó señalando al techo,

Justo a unos metros de ellos, Némesis les observaba desde el techo, y ,en un instante, este saltó al suelo de la sala. Su aspecto era mucho más horrible que otras veces, más feroz y más magullado que nunca, al mismo tiempo que la situación se había vuelto mortalmente más complicada.

-Protoman: Qué demonios es esa cosa!-preguntó completamente sorprendido.

-Elecman: Creí que lo sabias! Este bicho nos lleva persiguiendo desde que todo esto empezó!

-Protoman: Entonces debe de ser la BOW que Umbrella envió para destruirte, hermano!

-Megaman: Cómo estas tan seguro? Creí que solo buscaba a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S!

-Protoman: Quizás le hayan metido en la cabeza que eres uno de uno de sus miembros. Así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro!

-Kaitlin: CUIDADO!

Kaitlin apartó a los demás del paso de Némesis, que corrió en picado hacia ellos para aplastarlos, pero falló. Elecman y Protoman se colocaron detrás de una montaña de restos y Megaman y Kaitlin al lado de unas tuberías. Elecman sacó una pistola, y se preparó para disparar en el momento que fuera preciso. Némesis se dirigía hacia Megaman y Kaitlin, los dos lo recibieron con disparos, pero increíblemente los esquivaba, llegó hasta ellos y se dispuso a aplastarles la cabeza de un puñetazo, cuando Elecman avisó a los dos que se apartaran y disparó. Kaitlin y Mega se apartaron justo cuando la bala impacto en una de las tuberías dejando salir un chorro de ácido que cayó sobre Némesis, el cual pegaba unos alaridos horribles al sentir el ácido quemándole la carne, al mismo tiempo que se le desprendían algunos tentáculos; al menos esa sala les daba una buena ventaja.

Aquello le dio una buena idea a Kaitlin, tomó su lanzagranadas, lo cargó con granadas de ácido y se lo dio a Megaman. Le indicó que lo usara cuando tuviera a Némesis detrás de ella, Megaman intentó evitar que la joven cometiera esa locura, pero Kaitlin se acercó a Némesis y le dio una patada en el trasero, cosa que le hizo enfadar y empezó a perseguirla por la sala, pero era muy lento. Kaitlin se subió a una montaña de restos, Némesis, de un salto, intentó atraparla, pero lo único que hizo fue caer de mala manera en la montaña de restos. Cuando Kaitlin ya se había apartado y los residuos que cayeron encima de Némesis le dejaron atrapado, Megaman disparó el lanzagranadas varias veces impactando sobre la criatura. Aunque ya debilitado, Némesis arremetió contra él, pero volvió a caer en la trampa de las tuberías, que, en esta ocasión, fue Protoman el que disparó, cayéndole encima otro chorro de ácido, y por fin, Némesis cayó al suelo vencido.

Elecman y Protoman salieron de su escondite.

-Elecman: Nos quedan dos minutos para encontrar esa dichosa tarjeta y salir de aquí corriendo.

-Megaman: Pues no perdamos tiempo.

Todos se pusieron a buscar por todas partes de la sala pero no había rastro de la tarjeta por ninguna parte, Kaitlin se encontraba cerca de la tuberías, un tanto alejada de los demás, cuando una enorme sombra se posó sobre ella. La joven se dio la vuelta y aterrorizada vio que Némesis estaba en pié justo encima suya con un tentáculo que se movía en su mano, ella gritó. Era muy tarde para que los demás fueran en su ayuda, cuando un zumbido atravesó la sala, cortó el tentáculo de Némesis y agujereó otra tubería, volviendo a la caerle encima un chorreón de ácido al ser, cayendo de nuevo en el suelo.

-: No te atrevas tocar a Kaitlin con tus sucias manos, Némesis!- se oyó al otro lado de la sala.

Sorprendentemente, Cutman estaba allí. Había "recortado" la puerta y llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a su amiga de la muerte que le esperaba. Elecman apartó a Kaitlin de Némesis, y la llevó corriendo a la puerta provisional que Cutman había hecho, al igual que hicieron los demás, que ya estaban fuera de la sala a salvo.

De repente la sala de vio afectada por una pequeña sacudida, la cual hizo que de uno de los bolsillos de un cadáver que estaba en el suelo, cayera una tarjeta. Megaman se dio cuenta de ello, y corrió hacia allí rápidamente para recogerla.

-Elecman: MEGAMAN, DATE PRISA, FALTAN 20 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE LA SALA SE VACIE!-Le gritó desde la puerta.

-Megaman: LA TENGO!-Gritó mientras se dirigía allí.

De repente vio cómo Némesis se levantaba del suelo de nuevo, tembloroso y debilitado, mirándole con su único ojo, lleno de ira.

-Némesis: "S…T…Me…Megaman"-dijo la criatura con su terrible voz.

Mega, se quedó paralizado al oír su nombre pronunciado por la criatura, tanto, que no se pudo mover al ver que de Némesis surgían miles de tentáculos y como uno de ellos se dirigía a él. En ese momento, Elecman apartó a Megaman de ahí en un rápido movimiento. Mega cayó en el suelo, ya fuera de peligro; pero el tentáculo había agarrado a Elecman por el cuello y alzado en el aire. Con un rápido movimiento, hizo que Elecman diera con su cuerpo en la pared con un terrible golpe, que hizo que la sala temblara; el tentáculo lo soltó, pero antes de que Elecman pudiera caer al suelo, Némesis le lanzó todos sus tentáculos, que por un momento parecieron miles de lanzas, y atravesaron el cuerpo de Elecman en medio de los gritos de dolor de este; dos de ellos se clavaron en su pecho, otro en un brazo y otro más en la pierna, a la vez que Elecman empezó a escupir sangre y unos gruesos hilos de esta empezaron a derramarse por la pared. Todos estaban horrorizados por la macabra escena, pero Kaitlin era la que más, empezó a gritar y a llorar deseando arrancarle la cabeza a Némesis, pero Cutman y Protoman la sujetaban por los brazos.

-Kaitlin: ELECMAN! NOOOOOOO! ELECMAAAAAAAAAN!

-Cutman: NO KAITLIN! POR FAVOR NO VAYAS!

Megaman estaba perplejo por toda esa horrible escena: el que durante todo ese tiempo había sido su rival y enemigo, le había salvado la vida.

Elecman casi desangrado, miró a Némesis, y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

-Elecman: No…deberías…jugar con…aparatos eléctricos-dijo sin parar de sonreír.

Elecman agarró con fuerza los tentáculos que tenía clavados en le pecho, dio un gran grito y una gigantesca corriente eléctrica, la mas grande que jamás nadie había visto, corrió por los tentáculos de Némesis, que comenzó a gritar a la vez que miles de chispas y flashes llenaban la sala. Todos se taparon los ojos debido al segadora luz, y, en medio de unos de estos flashes, la cabeza de Némesis estalló en mil pedazos, justo cuando el suelo de la sala empezó a abrirse y los residuos a caer en el ácido. Megaman, rápidamente, se colocó en un lugar estratégico mientras el suelo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Los tentáculos de Némesis quedaron lacios y dejaron caer a Elecman, quien habría acabado en el ácido de no ser por Megaman, que de un salto le agarró en el aire y de un segundo salto en la pared, pudo alcanzar la puerta donde estaban los demás. Por fin estaban a salvo del ácido…y de Némesis. Todos vieron cómo lo que quedaba de la criatura caía como un saco de patatas al liquido corrosivo y se hundía en lo más profundo, quedando completamente descompuesto.

Al fin se habían librado de ese ser gracias a Elecman, pero el precio de su victoria le había costado caro…muy caro.


	20. Chapter 20

**20º CAPÍTULO**

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE SALEN A LA LUZ-AÚN EN EL HORROR HAY LUGAR PARA EL AMOR.**

Todos volvieron a la sala de control. Una vez allí dejaron a Elecman en el suelo para que Cutman intentara curarle, pero no era tarea fácil, estaba muy mal herido y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Lo único que Cutman pudo hacer fue unir algunos cables de los controles principales y vendar las heridas. Kaitlin estaba en el otro lado de la habitación llorando y abrazada a Megaman; Protoman se estaba poniendo nervioso con tanto llanto.

-Protoman: Deja de llorar de una vez, llorando no vas a conseguir nada! Hubiese sido mejor que cayese a ese pozo!

-Megaman: Por favor Protoman, ten un poco de compasión por una vez! Elecman nos ha salvado definitivamente de Némesis, y ahora su vida pende de un hilo! Deberías estar agradecido!

-Protoman: Y le estoy agradecido. Pero no aguanto a esta niña; desde que volvimos ha estado todo el tiempo llorando! Si Elecman muere lo habrá hecho de una manera noble!

-Cutman: PROTOMAN CÁLLATE!

El llanto de Kaitlin sonó mucho más lastimero y triste, no podía ver ni soportar como el ser que tanto amaba moría lentamente ante ella y las palabras de Protoman sólo hacían que su pena fuera aún más grande.

-Kaitlin: Mega…dime que vivirá…Por favor!

Megaman se quedó sin palabras, miró a Cutman que encogió los hombros.

-Megaman: No lo sabemos…pero…esta muy grave…

-Kaitlin: NOO! NO PODEMOS DEJARLE MORIR!-gritó apretando más su rostro en el pecho de Megaman.

-Megaman: Ha perdido mucha sangre…pero…pero Cutman hará todo lo posible…-le prometió abrazándola con mas fuerza.

-Protoman: Que escena tan tierna. Si me necesitáis estaré matando zombies en le pasillo. Es mejor contagiarse de un virus que de toda esa dulzura.

-Megaman: Eso, vete. Ojalá te conviertas en uno de ellos-le dijo al verle salir de la sala.

Cutman terminó con Elecman un rato después. Kaitlin se le acercó.

-Megaman: Cómo esta?...

-Cutman: He hecho todo lo que he podido, cuanto antes llegue el helicóptero mejor.

-Megaman: Seguro que se pondrá bien, no te preocupes Kaitlin.

Kaitlin sólo miró a Elecman y se sentó a su lado.

Megaman miraba la escena un poco disgustado, Cutman se dio cuenta de ello, y le tomó del hombro.

-Cutman: Megaman, se me ha olvidado algo en la habitación que Protoman destrozó. Acompáñame.

-Megaman: Qué?

-Cutman: Aquí no correrán peligro, vamos, sólo será un momento.

Cutman casi tuvo que llevar a rastras a Megaman, no tenia intención de irse de allí. Llegaron al pasillo principal y allí se detuvieron.

-Megaman: Qué tienes que ir a buscar Cutman?

-Cutman: Nada, solo quería que Elecman y Kaitlin estuvieran solos.

-Megaman: …Cómo!

-Cutman: Sé que no te gusta la idea, ni a mí tampoco. Los dos sentimos lo mismo por Kaitlin, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Megaman: No pienso permitir que Kaitlin…

-Cutman: Esté con Elecman el tiempo que a él le quede de vida?

-Megaman: …

-Cutman: Kaitlin quiere a Elecman y sé que él a Kaitlin. Déjales que puedan estar juntos. Elecman puede morir en cualquier momento. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para agradecerle lo que ha hecho es dejarle que esté con quien ama. Sé que es una decisión dura porque estas enamorado de Kaitlin, pero acéptalo, ella no puede corresponderte.

-Megaman: Para ti es muy sencillo decirlo…

-Cutman: Cómo que me es sencillo! Acaso olvidaste lo que te conté! Yo amaba a Kaitlin muchísimo más que a mi vida, pero ella tampoco pudo corresponderme. Siempre ha amado a Elecman y ni tu, ni yo, ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.

-Megaman: Quizás tengas razón…pero…

-Cutman: Lo menos que puedes hacer es decirle a Kaitlin lo que sientes. No cambiará nada, pero ella por lo menos lo sabrá.

Megaman agachó la cabeza tristemente.

Mientras, en la sala de control, Kaitlin intentaba evitar mirar a Elecman quien había recobrado la consciencia y estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Se sentía muy débil pero no apartaba su mirada de Kaitlin, que estaba de pié mirando la ventana.

-Elecman: Buscas a alguien, Kait?

Kaitlin se asustó al oírle, intentó no ponerse nerviosa, pero no lo conseguía.

-Elecman: Kaitlin, ven un momento.

-Kaitlin:…Si…

Kaitlin se acercó a Elecman pero en ningún momento le miró a la cara.

-Kaitlin: Necesitas algo?

-Elecman: No, solo quiero verte de cerca-al rato Elecman vio algunas lágrimas que intentaban salir de los ojos de Kaitlin-No me había dado cuenta, pero tienes unos ojos preciosos.

Pasó su mano en un intento de secarle las lágrimas, pero Kaitlin giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Elecman:…Acaso me estas evitando?

-Kaitlin:…No…no es eso…

-Elecman: No puedes engañarme. Tienes miedo de que muera, verdad?

-Kaitlin:…

-Elecman: Entiendo cómo te sientes. No sé de donde saco las fuerzas para hablar ahora…casi no puedo moverme.

-Kaitlin:…Es…es mejor que descanses…estas muy malherido…

-Elecman: Tienes razón. Pero no son las heridas lo que me duele, si no el que no quieras hablarme.

-Kaitlin:…Ya te he dicho que no es eso…siempre he querido hablar contigo de muchas cosas…pero…no en esta situación.

-Elecman: Lo sé. No te culpo por eso. Sé que no quieres sufrir, por eso ahora estas haciendo como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Kaitlin: …Estoy siendo una egoísta.

-Elecman: Es un sentimiento humano de lo más normal, si eso hace que te sientas mejor no te preocupes por mi.

-Kaitlin: No me voy a sentir bien de ninguna manera…lo único que quiero es que te cures…te pongas en pie…huyamos de esta ciudad…y…y...

-Elecman: Seamos felices?

-Kaitlin: …S...si…

-Elecman: Es algo que nunca vamos a conseguir. Si salgo vivo de esta ciudad nuestros caminos se separarán, tú tendrás que volver a Europa y yo me quedaré aquí en América. Nunca nos volveremos a ver.

-Kaitlin: Eso no es cierto!

-Elecman: No eres adivina, no puedes saber lo que pasará ahora ni más adelante. Quizás si muero, sufrirás un día o dos, pero luego todo quedará en el pasado. Sería el camino más fácil.

-Kaitlin: NO DIGAS ESO, IDIOTA!

Kaitlin abrazó a Elecman con todas sus fuerzas.

-Kaitlin:…Tienes que seguir viviendo…tienes que huir conmigo…NO QUIERO QUE TE MUERAS!-Gritó mientras lloraba en el pecho de Elecman.

-Elecman: Vamos no te pongas a llorar ahora. No va a solucionar nada.-le dijo en tono calmado.

-Kaitlin: No digas esas cosas tan crueles!...No sabes como me siento ahora…nunca me has comprendido… Nunca lo has hecho!

-Elecman: Lo único que sé…es que nunca me he sentido tan bien si no era a tu lado…sólo tú eres con quien me siento feliz de verdad.

-Kaitlin:… …Yo…yo también siento lo mismo…quiero estar siempre contigo…Por eso te pido que no te mueras!

Elecman sacó fuerzas para rodear con sus brazos a Kaitlin y mantenerlos así todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

-Elecman: Te he hecho sufrir tanto durante todo este tiempo…el único que ha sido un egoísta he sido yo…pero…me cuesta tanto expresar mis sentimientos…

-Kaitlin: Tú eres así…y me gusta tal y como eres…no te cambiaría por nada del mundo…

-Elecman: Kaitlin…Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos con los demás en la torre? Sobre nuestros sueños?

-Kaitlin:…Si…

-Elecman: Lo que dije…era mentira. Mi sueño es estar contigo para siempre, pero Cutman tiene razón…tengo miedo de separarme de ti, por eso siempre he intentado evitarte, pero haga lo que haga no me quita las ganas de tenerte a mi lado.

-Kaitlin:…Elec…te entiendo perfectamente…no es culpa tuya…

-Elecman: Eres muy buena Kaitlin, por eso…Por eso te quiero tanto!

Kaitlin sintió su corazón más feliz que nunca, las palabras por las que tanto tiempo había esperado que salieran del corazón de Elecman, por fin habían llegado a sus oídos.

-Kaitlin: Elecman…yo…yo también te quiero…te quiero con todas mis fuerzas…

Elecman, apoyó su cabeza en la de Kaitlin, y la abrazó con más fuerza; al mismo tiempo que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Elecman: No sé que me pasa…estoy feliz…pero…estoy llorando… Tan graves son las heridas?-dijo riéndose.

-Kaitlin: No solo se llora por tristeza…sino también por felicidad…como ahora…

Kaitlin miró hacia el rostro de Elecman, vio sus ojos azules llenos de amor, felicidad y, en esos momentos tan difíciles, llenos de lágrimas de alegría.

-Elecman: Ya no puedo más Kaitlin…

-Kaitlin?

Elecman puso su rostro justo delante del de Kaitlin y en un ligero gesto, colocó sus labios en los de ella. Kaitlin deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca, acarició el rostro de Elecman a la vez que su beso se consolidaba; sin saber que Megaman observaba la escena desde lejos con ojos llorosos. Había perdido a la chica que tanto quería, pero, al menos, verla feliz hacía que el dolor de su corazón se redujera.

-Cutman: Sé cómo te sientes, lo siento.

-Megaman: No tiene importancia-dijo secándose las lágrimas-Por cierto…qué pasó realmente en el piso de abajo antes de que te encontráramos desmontado? Fue Nicholai?

-Cutman: …Quería decíroslo, pero no me dio tiempo. El que me atacó fue Némesis.

-Megaman:…Qué!...pero…cómo pudo…!

-Cutman: No lo se…supongo que…

Por desgracia, la conversación quedó rota.

-Voz en Off: "Atención. Ataque de misil confirmado" "Atención. Ataque de misil confirmado" "Nivel de emergencia: D" "Todo el personal evacue inmediatamente" "Repito" "Todo el personal evacue inmediatamente"

Una voz en Off anunciaba la proximidad del misil, todas las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Cutman y Megaman corrieron para poder llegar a la sala de control antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente, lográndolo por los pelos. La trampilla de emergencia se abrió y todos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras, Elecman con ayuda de Cutman y Kaitlin.

Mega fue el último en bajar, pero al rato se dio cuenta de que Protoman no les había seguido, se había quedado en la fábrica, sin salida.


	21. Chapter 21

**21º CAPÍTULO**

**LA BATALLA FINAL-UNIDAD DE HERMANOS.**

Megaman quiso volver atrás para buscar a Protoman, pero, pesar de ello, todas las puertas estaban completamente cerradas. No podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que hubiese encontrado el modo de escapar.

Cutman miraba un radar de mano que tomó de la sala de control con preocupación y nerviosismo.

-Cutman: El misil tardará en alcanzar Raccoon City, pero espero que el helicóptero llegue antes.

-Elecman: Seguro que estará…así que mejor…cierra la boca. No vaya a ser que pase lo mismo que…en el cementerio- dijo mientas se apoyaba en Kaitlin.

-Cutman: Mmmm…si, mejor me callo.

-Megaman: Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo.

A pesar de que el pasillo estaba lleno de zombies, estos estaban tumbados en el suelo, sólo se levantaron cuando el grupo ya había pasado por el pasillo y se encontraban en el patio exterior de la fábrica.

-Elecman: Un helicóptero no puede…aterrizar aquí

-Kaitlin: Hey, allí vi un helipuerto desde la torre de control-indicó, señalando una nave industrial.

-Cutman: Pues allá iremos, que ya estoy mas que harto de esta ciudad.

Pronto llegaron al interior se la nave, todos se dieron un susto de muerte al ver a una gigantesca criatura estampada en la pared, pero por suerte estaba muerta.

-Megaman: Qué es esa cosa?

-Kaitlin: Es un Tyrant, una de las BOW de Umbrella. Feo, verdad?

La habitación estaba llena de cadáveres, probablemente de los que intentaron detener al Tyrant, y en centro había lo que parecía una maquina pero con un gigantesco agujero que la atravesaba, y, al fondo de la habitación un extraño y gigantesco artilugio; justo al lado había una puerta

De repente sonaron en el aire las aspas de un helicóptero, cada vez sonaban más de cerca, hasta que ya supieron que este había aterrizado muy cerca.

-Kaitlin: YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! VAMOS!-gritó dándose la mayor prisa que podía hacia aquella puerta.

De repente una enorme sacudida arremetió la habitación y de los restos de la maquina que había en la sala cayó lo que parecía un enorme trozo de carne.

Kaitlin se asustó al verlo, pero pasó por delante como si nada, aunque, sin previo aviso, ese trozo de carne empezó a moverse y a aumentar de tamaño, cada vez más y más, hasta convertirse en un gigantesco y horrible monstruo. Kaitlin gritó aterrorizada al ver tal horror, pero los demás corrieron hacia la puerta, la abrieron y se vieron delante de en un ascensor.

-Kaitlin: DIOS MIO QUE COSA TAN HORRIBLE!-dijo aún con el susto en el cuerpo.

-Elecman: Parece que dimos por muerto a…ese maldito antes de tiempo-dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del ascensor.

Megaman tomó la mágnum y el lanzagranadas y se equipó con todas las municiones posibles.

-Megaman: Escuchadme bien, id al helicóptero e iros de aquí. Yo me encargaré de ese bicho-dijo Megaman

-Cutman: QUÉ! ESTÁS LOCO!-le dijo Cutman.

-Megaman: Es mejor que me quede, Némesis sólo me persigue a mí, y si nos sigue supondrá un peligro, no sólo para nosotros, si no para el helicóptero y sus ocupantes.

-Kaitlin: Mega, es una locura, no lograrás vencerle tu sólo. Déjame que te ayude.

-Megaman: NO! Vete con Cutman y con Elecman, ya has hecho bastante en esta ciudad.

-Kaitlin: No quiero que te pase nada malo Mega…-le dijo a punto de llorar.

-Megaman: Tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti.

Megaman tomó a Kaitlin por los hombros y le miró a los ojos

-Megaman: Saldremos todos juntos, te prometo que volveré. Ahora quiero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro, eso me dará las fuerzas que necesito para vencer a ese bicho de una vez para siempre.

Kaitlin miró a Megaman y entre sollozos le dedicó una sonrisa mientras él le tomaba cariñosamente la cara y le secaba las lágrimas.

-Megaman: Así me gusta. Estás preciosa cuando sonríes.

Espontáneamente, Megaman besó a Kaitlin en los labios, un beso que solo duró unos segundos.

-Megaman: Te quiero Kaitlin. Adios.

Una vez hecho esto, Mega apretó el botón del ascensor para que empezara a elevarse. Elecman, desde este, se asomó para decirle algo a Megaman.

-Elecman: EH! MEGAMAN!...SÉ QUE TE HE LLAMADO COSAS HORRIBLES!...ESCÚCHAME, LO RETIRO!

-Megaman: NO PASA NADA ELECMAN! CUIDA DE KAITLIN!

-Elecman: LO HARÉ AMIGO!...POR ESTA VEZ PASARÉ POR ALTO EL BESO QUE LE HAS DADO!

-Megaman: NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO! ES TODA TUYA! ADIOS Y BUENA SUERTE AMIGOS!

El ascensor desapareció de la vista de Megaman, éste se dio la vuelta y preparó sus armas

-Megaman: Perdóname Kaitlin, he tenido que mentirte-tomó las armas con fuerza y decisión-Moriré en esta cuidad…pero lo haré luchado.

Mega, no dudó un segundo más y abrió puerta dispuesto a enfrentarse a aquella pesadilla viviente.

Nada mas entrar, vio al cambiado Némesis devorando al Tyrant estampado en la pared.

-Megaman: Espero que disfrutes de la comida porque será la última que vas a probar-dijo Megaman disparando el lanzagranadas.

La criatura ante el ataque, respondió con un escupitajo de ácido que no alcanzó a Megaman, pero si al lanzagranadas. El arma quedó inservible. Mega no se rindió, tiró aquella arma, y tomó la mágnum; pero Némesis fue más rápido y de un placaje lateral, estampó a Megaman en la pared, haciendo que soltase el arma. Por suerte, Mega pudo huir tras el golpe y se escondió detrás de los restos de la maquina central de la sala, justo al lado de lo que parecía una enorme batería; todavía el golpe le molestaba demasiado para luchar, necesitaba tiempo para poder recuperarse; pero Némesis casi ocupaba toda la habitación, fuera a donde fuera acabaría localizándole. Pronto se dio cuenta de que lo tenía justo al lado, en un pequeño impulso Megaman se tiró al suelo, tomó el arma que había perdido y comenzó a disparar; cada disparo parecía mermar gravemente las fuerzas de Némesis. Entre eso y entre que su tamaño era tan gigantesco que le obligaba a moverse lentamente, parecía que la batalla estaba ganada; pero la confianza que Megaman tenía puesta en su arma le costó cara, ya que olvidó que la municiones son siempre limitadas, y pronto la mágnum se quedó sin balas. A pesar de que Némesis se movía muy lentamente, Megaman ya veía la muerte de cerca, la única arma que le quedaba era su cañón plasma, pero, de qué le serviría? Aunque sin esperanzas, activó su cañón, apuntó hacia la criatura, cerró los ojos, y disparó. Una explosión de gran magnitud hizo un daño considerable a Némesis, que cayo al suelo bastante herido. Megaman se quedó bastante sorprendido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido su cañón plasma el que había impactado a la criatura. Al otro lado de la sala, detrás de Némesis, estaba Protoman con un enorme lanzacohetes humeante.

-Protoman: Parece que necesitas ayuda, y una de las grandes.

-Megaman: Protoman! Qué haces aquí! Deberías haberte ido con los demás!

-Protoman: Y dejar que este bicho haga mi trabajo? Ni hablar!

-Megaman: Déjate de tonterías y vete, el misil no tardará!

-Protoman: Quizás esto te ayude- señaló a la enorme máquina que había en el otro lado de la habitación-Esa máquina es un cañón de carriles poderosísimo. Ya está activado, sólo coloca las tres baterías que hay en la habitación en orden y haz que Némesis se acerque, un solo disparo y será historia…Será mejor que te ayude por esta vez, tu coloca las baterías, yo me encargo de él.

Protoman tuvo que apresurarse a preparar el arma, ya que Némesis se levantaba y se disponía a atacar, pero Megaman aun estaba dudando sobre qué hacer,

-Protoman: Qué haces ahí parado! Haz lo que te he dicho!

Megaman tardó en reaccionar, pero pronto corrió hacía la primera batería, la empujó y la colocó en su sitio. Protoman no parecía tener problemas con el enorme Némesis gracias a que reservaba muy bien los cuatro disparos del arma, pudo abrir paso a Mega hacia la 2º batería logrando colocarla. A punto estaba de ir hacía la 3º, cuando Protoman gritó de dolor al caerle en la espalda un escupitajo de ácido de Némesis, que hizo que cayera al suelo mientras la criatura se le aproximaba peligrosamente. Megaman no sabía que hacer: si ayudaba a su hermano quizás no les daría tiempo a huir del misil, y si activaba el cañón, vecería a Némesis, pero Protoman moriría. Megaman sólo tuvo que mirar a su hermano en el suelo completamente indefenso para tomar la decisión. Corrió hacia Némesis y de un salto se subió en su espalda; este, al notarle encima empezó a moverse y a agitarse cómo un loco, pero Megaman parecía controlarlo como si se tratase de un caballo desbocado, logrando alejarlo lo suficiente de Protoman. Aunque la cabalgada duró poco, Némesis agarró a Megaman con un tentáculo y lo lanzó por los aires, pero una pizca de suerte pareció apiadarse de los robots, ya que contra lo que chocó Mega en su aterrizaje fue con la batería que quedaba por colocar. Segundos después el cañón empezó a funcionar. Megaman, ya extremadamente débil, hizo el esfuerzo de atraer a Némesis hacia el cañón, el cual ya estaba muy cerca. La cuenta atrás para disparar el cañón comenzó:

-Voz en off del cañón: 3…2…1…Fire.

Un gigantesco as de luz llenó la habitación y el disparo impactó directamente contra Némesis, que se explotó en miles de pedazos llenando de sangre púrpura la habitación mientras Megaman, a un lado, en el suelo, se protegía del rayo y de su luz cegadora. Sólo duro unos segundos, pero a él le parecieron horas.

Todo pasó al rato. Mega se levantó a duras penas, sus piernas casi no le respondían, y se tambaleaba; dio algunos pasos maltrechos hacía donde estaba Protoman para ver si se encontraba bien. De repente uno de los trozos de Némesis empezó moverse, aún estaba vivo aunque no era probable que pudiera moverse y menos atacar. En medio de la carne, Mega pudo distinguir una cabeza, la horrible cabeza con la que conoció a Némesis al principio de aquella pesadilla, este le miraba con su ojo tuerto, con impotencia.

-Némesis: "..S…T.A.R…S…Mega…man…"-sonó en su garganta con tono débil.

Megaman ya estaba harto, miró a un lado de la sala, y allí, en una de las paredes, vio colgada un hacha. Sin dudarlo la tomó en sus manos, se acercó a Némesis, lo miró fijamente con la vista nublada por el odio y la venganza, y levantó en el aire la filosa herramienta.

-Megaman: Púdrete en el infierno, bastardo.

Después de decir eso Megaman gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a la vez que dejó caer el hacha en la cabeza de Némesis, tajándola como si de una calabaza se tratase. La sangre de la criatura salpicó las manos y el rostro de Megaman, que poco a poco sintió cómo las fuerzas le abandonaban completamente y caía en el suelo sin poder moverse.

Protoman se levantó, e inmediatamente, tras ver a su hermano caer al suelo, corrió hacia él e intentó incorporarle.

-Protoman: EH! MEGAMAN DESPIERTA! TENEMOS QUE LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ!...VAMOS HERMANITO LEVANTANTE!-Le gritaba mientras le agitaba para que reaccionase.

-Megaman: Protoman…vete…el misil…ya está aquí…

-Protoman: NO PIENSO IRME A NINGUNA PARTE SIN TI!

-Megaman: Sabía…Sabía que en el fondo…no eras tan malo…

-Protoman: NO ES ESO! NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…QUE UN MISIL DE PACOTILLA TE DESTRUYA…! SÓLO YO PUEDO HACERLO! NO ME HAGAS ESTO!-le gritaba.

Protoman, a pesar de que su visor estaba agrietado y aún sus ojos no estaban visibles, sintió como por sus mejillas empezaron a fluir lágrimas.

-Megaman: …Te quiero…hermano…

Los ojos de Megaman se cerraron, y esté quedó sumido en lo que parecía un sueño, un sueño completamente oscuro y silencioso, un silencio que sólo fue roto por una ensordecedora explosión.


	22. Chapter 22

**22º CAPÍTULO**

**EPÍLOGO-PRÓLOGO.**

-:…podemos decir que Raccoon City ha sido, literalmente, borrada del mapa...

Una radio dejó de sonar. A pesar de haberla oído, todo se veía oscuro. Poco a poco otros ruidos empezaron a sonar, las aspas de un helicóptero, suaves pitidos de maquinaría y dos voces, que eran muy familiares.

Megaman abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue su cuerpo completamente lleno de cables.

-Megaman:…es…estoy vivo…

De repente un ladrido, también muy familiar sonó en el lugar, y acto seguido, Mega sintió en una mejilla la lengua de un perro que se alegraba de verle despierto.

-Megaman: Rush?... Eres tu?...

-Rush: GUAU GUAU

Mega pudo ver a su querido compañero robo-canino a su lado, feliz de ver que estaba bien. Al rato, pudo ver a su hermana Roll, que corrió a abrazarle con mucho cariño.

-Roll: Mega al fin has despertado!-dijo la joven casi a punto de llorar de alegría.

-Megaman: Roll! Estas aquí!...pero…cómo…?

Megaman intentó incorporase todo lo que pudo, al rato el Dr. Light pareció.

-Dr. Light: Mega, me alegro de ver que todo ha salido bien.

-Megaman: Dr. Light! Cómo…cómo he llegado aquí?

-Roll: Al ver que no te habías puesto en contacto con nosotros decidimos ir a Raccoon City a buscarte, por suerte el mensaje de Elecman desde la fábrica llegó justo cuando ya estábamos sobrevolando la ciudad.

-Megaman: Pero…y el misil?

-Dr. Light: Llegamos justo a tiempo. Protoman te trajo al helicóptero casi sin energía y logramos salir antes que la ciudad quedase destruida.

-Megaman: Raccoon City…esa ciudad…fue horrible. Muchos han muerto allí…incluyendo a Iceman, Fireman, Bombman y Gutsman…y creo que Elecman también…nos habíamos hecho tan amigos…

-Roll: Aún no ha sido tarde para ellos. Mira allí-dijo señalando a una parte del helicóptero.

Increíblemente, aquellos robots que Megaman había dado por destruidos, estaban allí, desactivados, pero estaban enteros.

-Megaman: …Pero cómo…?

-Roll: Protoman pudo recuperar sus chips de memoria y algunas partes para que el Dr. Light pudiera repararlos. Luego nos pidió que lo dejásemos en el camino.

-Dr. Light: Tras varias horas de trabajo he logrado reconstruirlos, pero estaban tan dañados que he tenido que borrar su memoria. No recordarán nada de Raccoon City cuando despierten.

-Megaman: Pero…y Elecman, Cutman y Kaitlin?

-Cutman: Yo estoy aquí. El Dr. Light solo ha tenido que hacerme unos ajustes.

Megaman se dio la vuelta y vio a Cutman pilotando el helicóptero.

-Roll: Kaitlin y Elecman están allí.

Casi al lado de los demás, había una camilla, parecida en la de Megaman, en la que estaba tumbado Elecman, tambien conectado a miles cables. A su lado, sentada y a la vez que dormida, estaba Kaitlin, como si estuviese cuidando de él en sueños.

-Megaman: Él… él también ha olvidado todo?

-Dr. Light: Estaba muy dañado, ha sido un milagro que Elecman aguantase hasta llegar aquí. Tampoco recordará nada de esa ciudad.

-Megaman: Qué pasará con Kaitlin?

-Dr. Light: Le he hecho algunas pruebas. Todo indica que el virus ha desaparecido de su cuerpo. Volverá a Europa en unos meses.

-Megaman: Pero…ella…antes…

-Dr. Light: Lo sé. En ese momento la vacuna no había eliminado el virus completamente, por eso sus heridas se regeneraron.

-Megaman: Entonces…sabrá lo de Umbrella y lo de sus virus.

-Dr. Light: Si.

Megaman se asomó a una ventanilla del helicóptero. Vio que estaban sobre volando lo que parecía un desierto.

-Megaman: Wally ahora se ha unido a Umbrella.

-Dr Light: Esa compañía junto con Wally se han vuelto muy peligrosos. Debemos estar preparados para lo que pueda suceder.

-Megaman: Por ahora se acabaron las luchas. Estoy muy cansado-dijo recostándose en la camilla.

El viaje aun era largo, pero por fin las cosas estaban tranquilas, sin zombies, sin horribles criaturas…sin Némesis. Antes de quedarse dormido, miró a su hermana Roll.

-Megaman: Ahora los S.T.A.R.S no están solos en su batalla. Pueden contar conmigo.-le dijo

- Roll: La próxima vez estaré contigo para ayudarte Mega-le dijo acariciándole la cara.

La batalla en Raccoon City había terminado, pero la verdadera batalla de Megaman contra Umbrella no había hecho más que empezar. Pero por ahora, nuestro héroe se ha ganado un merecido descanso antes de emprender una nueva pero no menos apasionante aventura.


End file.
